wolf within
by lupina24
Summary: read, and find out.I'm going by the anime Jap version so I might go back and edit later
1. Chapter 1

-1First fic, so don't take it seriously, and normal disclaimer follows:

I do NOT claim ownership or influence of any kind of Wolf's Rain or their characters, Bones and Bandai does.

Wolf Within

Chapter 1

As long as I can remember, my grandfather's words remained with me. 'As long as the moon rises, Kalishka there will always be wolves, even if they are in the heart.' I often wondered at what he meant by that, he always had an affection for the wolves, even if they had been extinct for two hundred years. But that seems like a distant dream now. I became a thief in Freeze City when the fire consumed my entire life, my grandfather and my memories. Freeze City was the closest town so I decided to take my chances begging for money and more than often food.

However I ended up being a main target for local thieves and ended up losing one too many meals to them, due to their resources. I then had two options, steal or starve, I chose the thief's path. Ironically enough, thieving came naturally for me, and was soon working my way up above those who used to steal from me. I'm now one of the most wanted thieves in Freeze City, a title that fills me with both pride and shame.

The heist I was supposed to do was simple. Get some information from the mark and get out. That was when my grandfather's words struck me for the first time in years. On the surface they didn't look much different than the next person you see on the street today, they blurred into view into what I first thought were two very large dogs, glancing back to them again they were young men, I thought it an illusion of sorts but curiosity held me to their trail. I abandoned the mark and followed them instead. Two minutes later once again I saw two dogs, one brown, the other a beautiful snowy silver.

"What the hell is happening?" I mutter to myself as the dogs disappeared into the two men. The younger of the two stopped to smell a hot dog vendor, but I catch him swiping two of the sausages.

_Amateur_ I think smirking at his carelessness. Both of them turn into a somewhat quiet alley. The dark-haired stranger glances around distrustfully, while the 'thief' seemed relaxed in the dingy corner, tossing the dark stranger a hot dog.

I watch them from the alley then decide to listen to their conversation from above. I run up the buildings walls but my momentum falls short of landing with both feet on the rooftop and I scrabble for the ledge pulling myself up.

"This tastes bad," the dark stranger comments after taking a bite off the hot dog.

_you should try the dumpsters here sometime_ I remark scathingly in my mind.

"It's better than a lot of things around here," the collared thief replies easily. "if I find a wild deer somewhere, I'll chase it for you."

"What does that mean" I murmur, cocking my head at the comment, leaning closer in from my perch. Watching as 'collar' swallows his entire hotdog whole. The stranger takes another small bite and I fall back onto the roof just before the dark stranger looks up at the sparrows I just disturbed.

"It seems like some idiots from somewhere were caught by the nobleman's guards," 'Collar' comments.

"Where will they be taken?" 'Dark' asks, not really interested in this news.

"Probably the same place we were." 'Collar' answers.

_Now this is getting interesting._ I smirk

"Perfect timing." 'Dark' mutters barely loud enough for me to hear from my height.

"Either this guy's a cop or a pro" I tell myself but neither seem to fit, he stands out too much. And he's never had a decent hot dog.

"huh?" 'Collar' turns to him somewhat confused.

"Oh, jeez" these guys are pathetic.

"We'll use this chance to break in."

"What? We just got out, you know." 'Collar' exclaims looking at 'Dark' like he's just lost his mind, and apparently so do I. "we fooled them and-" he goes quiet at 'Dark's' gaze, and even from my perch it's a cool and determined look, like that of a hunter or… or a wolf.

"No freaking way" I comment trying to get a better view of this guy.

"I'm going back there." 'Dark' replies steadily.

Collar leans forward completely confused. "but why, weren't we heading to Paradise?"

_Paradise_. That word sent a thrill through me. Like I was attached to a live wire.

"why would a pair of amateur thieves know anything about paradise?" I wonder aloud. The only thing I knew of paradise was that grandfather would tell legends about how wolves would open paradise and the world would begin again.

"It's because the scent is coming from inside those walls" 'Dark' answers. That's the only entrance that we know of."

I don't know why but I felt like I needed to go with them, so I just jump down from the roof landing on a lamp post.

"You mean that's the only entrance you know of" I correct.

'Dark' looks up towards me, anger brimming into his eyes, no, not anger, pure untainted hatred.

_the hell?_ I wonder leaning back on the street lamp, just as he jumps towards me I grab the lamp's bar and swing, but not before he slices my shoulder. I look at my shoulder and I see four neat stripes. "how in the name of all things sacred did he do that?" I wonder.

"Kiba, wait!" 'collar' yells out standing in front of the large white dog, who has the same expression 'Dark' had before he attacked. The dog snarls in reply glaring at me like I'm lunch.

"Easy, easy, I just want to talk," I say quickly, trying to get on top of my perch again.

"What do you want?" the dog snaps.

"Huh, wait are you… wolves?" I ask completely amazed, both of them are shocked as well.

"Does it matter?" 'Collar' responds coldly, crossing his arms.

"Well it doesn't help to hide the obvious jr." I toss back. "unless you want me calling you two 'dogs'." yeah, stupid move, but it got a reaction.

"'Dog' is that what we are to you?" Kiba demanded, his hackles standing on end.

"No, just wanting a straight answer." I remark. "but may I come down, without getting my neck ripped out?" the claw marks on my shoulder begin to throb.

"Risk it," 'Collar snorts.

I shrug. "okay" and jump down which shocks them further.

"You're not scared?" Kiba asks bewildered.

"Kinda, but I just- look why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," 'Collar gripes then turns to Kiba. "c'mon, let's see what we can do about getting in that place."

"Which noble are you going after?" I ask, determined not to lose them.

"Does it matter?" Kiba retorts.

"Yeah, cause you obviously have a death wish if you think you can do some work with that amateur." I nod towards 'Collar'.

"Amateur?" He demands, nearly pissed at me for calling him that.

"Yeah, if you can't do a decent lift on a couple of hot dogs, what makes you think that you can get in a noble's place, jr.?"

"Hige," he growls coldly.

I shake my head focusing back onto the conversation. "look, I can help you guys if you want, but it's your choice."

"We don't need help from a human. " Hige snorts.

"What do you know of the mansion's laboratory?" Kiba puts in

This one gets me but I decide to chance it. "not much. What do you need from the labs?"

"Kiba, you can't seriously be considering her guiding us in there!" Hige exclaims glaring at me like I'm inferior.

"Why not? he was considering you." I smirk.

Kiba shakes his head at me. "you can't fight what we know, you can't run, you can't hide."

I clamp my jaw shut, but I know my face is turning crimson with rage.

_I'll be there, one way or another, wolf_. I think acidly. "you're right on that part," I mutter, then turn walking away disappearing into the busy streets.

the next block I jump up to the roofs heading to my apartment

The roofs are quicker than the streets, but I pick up the newspaper along the way, hoping to get a clue on where these wolves were heading.

The thing about the roof is that we have stairs from the roof, but the land lady has this thing that it can only be opened from the inside, and she hates her tenants popping in and out at random hours. Thankfully, I can pick locks, and I have a room on the top floor.

I make it to my place easy enough, and I get to business.

"Alright, which mansion were you looking for?" I ask, sitting down to my computer and scanning the newspaper.

"Noble's residence ransacked." one of the headlines read and I continue to read for the details, searching for some info of this place. I find it, easily. I know some who worked in the place, so I knew where to look. Along with power grids of the place and everything else. So I had a pretty clear map of where we were going.

"Gotcha," I grin triumphantly, whatever these wolves were after it would not be on the power grid, where the power grid did not occur, that was where they would head. Now the problem was getting myself in.

"Blend in with the other den" I answer my own problem. I print out the map and head out looking for the authorities, hoping to get caught.

That part was easier done than said. I got into the ghettos I saw someone who was one of Tsume's men, Now Tsume was one of the few people that I'd never particularly seen but I knew his reputation. The cops show up and both of us start running. I skid around corners, my feet barely gripping the ground, dodging stray cats until we run straight into the cop's trap.

_Most excellent timing_ I think as they shove me to the ground, the other guy is struggling so hard I know his arm is going to be disconnected. They haul me up to my feet and I start towards the van.

The ride to the holding cell was dead quiet. Some of the expressions were solemn and grave while others had fear engraved on them. But no one moved from their seat, I just crossed my arms and endured the silence.

Once we were in the cell I pulled out my notes and tried to match it with my location. I knew the lab's location would more than likely be off the power grid so I started there. The easiest route would be the ventilation system so that was a start. I was about to gather up the notes when I saw Kiba walk into the cell.

_Perfect_ I mutter, reaching for the notes, but the wolf walks over seating himself beside me.

"What's all this?" Kiba asks when he sees the prints of the power grid and the ventilation system.

"It's commonly called a 'map'," I explain, and gather them up not daring to hint what I'm doing.

"What are you doing here?" he glances over to me.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I mutter. "Where's your friend?" I inquire looking around at the others that came in.

"He didn't come," was the wolf's terse reply.

I shake my head, and then Hige walks in, smirking at Kiba. "speak of the devil, he's here."

"Huh?" Kiba asks then notices Hige for the first time. "you came?"

Hige shrugs, "yeah, we're friends aren't we?" I tense up at the word 'friend' I'd never really been one to attach myself to anyone beyond the surface.

Kiba grins. "that means a lot coming from you." he then stands up about to grab the bars.

"Hold on," I say smugly standing up. "I can get out quicker than either of you."

Both of them stare at me like I'm crazy. I just step over and squeeze through the bars easily.

"Hige, I know you, noticed, who had the keys?" I ask once I'm out. Both these guys just stare at my like I was a goddess, "Hige!" I snap, pulling him out of his trance.

"What? Oh," he reaches into his hair and pulls out the keys.

I slump down, "why didn't you tell me two seconds ago?" I mutter, snatching the keys from his hands. I unlock the cell and these two rush out, with me right behind them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hige asks when he sees me following.

"Same place you guys are, out," I retort sprinting ahead of both of them to find a break in the vents. "you guys coming?" I demand, pulling the cover off.

Kiba nods, then crawls inside, I follow, Hige sighs and ducks in behind us.

It's gonna take us several minutes to get out so I decide to ask a few questions.

"Where'd you guys come from?" I ask hesitantly.

Hige was the first to answer. "Off the streets, same as you."

"Not from here," I return, "I've known this city for the past fourteen years, you guys just got here."

"He didn't say he was from here," Kiba commented. "he just said 'off the streets'."

"he didn't confirm it either" I snap back, "what about you?" I turn to him "You seem to stand out as much as a tree in a bare field."

"I don't care to indulge to you." he replies sharply.

"Figures," I mutter.

"Why don't you indulge us?" Hige comments behind me. "You know what we are, our names, and our path, but we know nothing of you."

I stop dead, these guys didn't even know my name. "the name's Kali, and I guess I'm walking the same trail with you 'cause, I just feel like I'm needed there, like a voice calling me or something." I confess quietly. Kiba glances back to me.

"What does the voice sound like?"

His question stuns me, I've never really thought about the voice until now. "It's almost like two voices saying the same words, one of them is very soft like… like wind in tall grasses, I think it's a girl but I don't know. The other is a little more clear, it almost reminds me of you," I clamp my mouth shut, hoping he wouldn't notice my words.

"What do they say?" Hige asks.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's along the line of 'Come, find, follow,' and something else, but I just can't discern it yet"

"Simple messages are often hard to discern," Kiba remarks blandly.

"You're telling me, but the voices have been easier to hear recently," I explain

Neither of them say anything, Kiba kicks out the outer vent, sliding out. The moonlight is streaming though the buildings. No lights are on this isn't right at all, the power's out. My breath catches in my throat, and my blood starts ramming through my veins.

"So you are wolves?" a voice comments from the poles.

Kiba and Hige tense up at the comment, I look up and I see this guy in dark clothes, holding a very frail girl.

"My deepest thanks for awakening Cheza." he comments snidely.

_Cheza, Cheza_ I think trying to place the name with a memory that's just out of reach.

"Who are you?" Kiba shouts up to him.

"So that's Cheza," Hige says quietly.

"What do you want?" I yell at this noble, I feel my fists curl, ready to fight this jerk.

"A human?" he regards me with little interest. "I'll be taking the flower maiden," He announces, holding the girl up.

Cheza's eyes snap open and she screams, only I don't hear it, I feel it. The hair on my body stands on end and tears start swelling from my eyes. It's not pain, that's she's feeling, it's sorrow. My knees collapse from under me, but I keep my eyes on dark caped noble.

"Let's meet in Paradise," He remarks as light begins to envelope him. "If you can get there that is."

Kiba rushes forward, desperately trying to reach Cheza, but the light disappears, so does the noble and Cheza. The three of us stand there in dumb silence before the lights begin coming on in the sector again.

Kiba turns back and rushes into the sewer, Hige follows with his face drenched in sweat, but I stay rooted for a moment. _Cheza, she was the voice_. I can barely feel my legs move as I join them in the sewer.

When we're out of sight of the building we walk in silence, each of us contemplating what had just occurred.

"Where are we going?" Hige asks when the silence becomes a wall between each of us. "This kinda place isn't exactly ideal for my delicate nose, you know," he comments, feeling his way through the dark tunnel.

I can't help but smirk at his comment.

Kiba simply treads further in the sludge. "There's food around here somewhere." he answers.

"Huh?" Hige asks, unsure of where the comment came from.

"How do you know that?" I inquire, glancing at him

"Call it intuition," is the terse reply he gave as five large sewer rats scampered across our path.

Kiba snatches them up instantly.

"Save me one," I call out. Both of them look at me hesitantly

"After living on these streets for a few years, anything can taste good." I reply defensively, snatching one of the thinner rats out of Kiba's hands.

Hige and Kiba settle for the rest of the rats. Raw meat does not agree with my stomach well, so I just opt for it's blood, after I slit the rat's throat, I just drink, it's still warm as it glides over my tongue.

The bars let the moonlight in between the shafts, as Kiba lay the last rat's tail down.

"I guess we lost the trail?" Hige asks disappointedly. "the flower's scent has completely disappeared."

"That man knew Paradise," was Kiba's hard reply, his blue-gray eyes were like cold granite.

"Well, we can look for a different flower," the brown wolf responds easily. "There has to be other ways around it."

"It's not that simple," I say quietly, "That girl, her voice, she was calling to me, to … us."

Kiba's troubled eyes glance over at me, then back to the water, "That man… knew exactly who we were."

Hige leans back casually. "Let's hurry out of this town and go to that Paradise place."

"He told me to meet him in Paradise." Kiba replied ruggedly.

"So what?" Hige answered uneasily. "You wanna go after him, doesn't sound too appealing. That guy was definitely a noble."

"A noble?" Kiba asks,

"Ah, right you wouldn't know," Hige replies rolling his eyes. "nobles are a pretty tiresome bunch, I never want to get involved with them no matter what."

Kiba gave no response.

"Let's drop this." Hige ends the conversation, lying down. "just forget about him."

"He was from the South." I clarify.

"Huh?" Hige asks, lazily opening an eye at me. "how can you tell?"

"His accent," I explain. "it's similar to those from the South, only more pronounced."

"Not much we can do about that," he says groggily, before going to sleep.

_That's where you're wrong,_ I think, trying to recall the Cheza's words from my dreams.

"Come, find, follow,--" the last one still eludes me.

Come where, find what, follow who? I ask, trying to make sense of the words, before I surrender to the slumber.

Dreams are often real to me, like recalling a memory. The trees are gnarled and dead, crowding around me, like a cage of twisted dead bars. The winds are dead here yet every direction is throwing out its voice, calling to me.

"Find, follow, --" the voices chant, some are taunting, others are beguiling, but still a few are sincere.

No longer does the word 'come' haunt me, I came, now I have to find and follow. I tear through the darkness and the branches trying to find the voices.

The branches turn to stone. And the voices haunt me further, I listen for the flower maiden's voice, for Cheza. But the man's voice leads me on still.

"Find, follow,--" the voice slips further into the darkness. Before fading. I step into the shadows, trying to follow the voice.

"Kali, wake up." Kiba says sternly, shaking my shoulders.

"Ah, leave her here, she can find her way out." Hige whines.

I flip him the finger, "Shut up I'm awake," I growl, mainly for getting woken up. Climbing unsteadily to my feet.

"Fine, let's go already, _Chibi_," Hige retorts.

That name gets me fully awake. I grab his shirt and pull him towards me. "It's Kali, or Kalishka," I snarl at him "Hige, get it right." I push him away, then brush past Kiba, bristling, "_Chibi_ indeed,"

We spend the next half hour wandering around the sewers. At times Hige leading us with his nose. When he reaches a man hole I hear the angry dog barks and wild cry of ravens.

"Huh?" Hige asks, lifting up the man hole cover. Did I come out the wrong way?"

"If you did, I'm going to beat you," I shout up to him.

"Hey, a lone ranger, eh?" he replies snidely. To someone up top.

_lone ranger, no, lone _wolf. I realize, "Hurry up" I yell up to him wanting to get out of this sewage.

"Hurry up and get out" Kiba pushes the brown wolf out of the man hole, following quickly and I jump out of there as well. "your nose isn't so trustworthy after all."

"Having stayed in such a smelly place all day, I'm not surprised." Hige protest.

"Shut up, Whiner" I bite back. Replacing the man hole cover, then notice the chestnut brown wolf.

"Y-you guys… you guys are also…!" he exclaims shocked.

"Hey there," I say casually, "What's your name?" then look up to see a girl carrying a sack of groceries.

"Leara," The new wolf turns to her, his bracelets jangling as he moves.

_Owner or friend_, I tell myself. Only the girl seems frightened now.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to do anything" the chestnut wolf says quickly, turning to this girl. "I just wanted to see you again I wanted to apologize about the bird."

Leara is too scared to consider his apology, and begins calling for her father.

_Crap this does not look good._ I shake my head.

"There it is, it's a wolf!" She yells out waiting for her father to help. "There's a wolf here!"

We run out of the alley the newcomer at our heels, Kiba, in the lead, followed by Hige and myself, and leaping into a rusted pipe.

"Great, this again." I mutter jumping in.

The pup doesn't follow. But I hear him

"Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm" he tells himself, like a mantra. Then a human voice emerges. "Leara, why?" he asks

"No, don't get closer," I hear Leara scream. "you're not normal. No one will ever trust you."

That last comment makes my blood boil, _That pup is as trustworthy as you can find kid_ I ask angrily.

"Why?" The pup inquires innocently. "I'm happy with just you by my side."

I feel a twinge of jealousy, this pup offering his loyalty to someone who was afraid of him.

They banter further, but I don't hear it. Until Hige climbs over me, asking if the kid's coming or not.

"This way!" Hige calls to him. The pup climbs into the tunnels hurrying after us.

"I told you I hate smelly places," Hige whines when we return to the sewers.

"I will agree with you on this one Hige," I mutter.

"What's wrong _chibi_?" He asks the new kid.

The boy slumps, feeling the same dispassion for that name as I do.

"I'm not a kid, I'm Toboe." he announces.

"Oh, right, I'm Hige, this is Kiba," Hige introduces him and our Alpha

"Kali here, welcome to the pack, Toboe," I say patting his shoulder.

"What pack?" Hige snorts.

"Kiba, you, Toboe and me," I announce, "No one's protested it, but it's a fact the four of us are a pack, or route, or den whatever you prefer."

"Where are you guys headed?" Toboe, asks, scampering after us eagerly.

"What do you mean where? an exit of course." Hige retorts snidely.

"The exit?" Toboe repeats in a confused tone.

"We're leaving town." Hige clarifies.

"Leaving town, where are you going from there?" the kid asks.

_answer one question from this kid, and a dozen more pop out._ I repeat the old saying, shaking my head.

"To Paradise" Kiba answers, the first words he's spoken to Toboe at all.

"Paradise," he repeats wistfully "do you guys know of Tsume?"

I stop dead, this kid knew Tsume?

"Tsume, never heard of him." Hige remarks.

"I've heard of him, but never actually met him, he's rather elusive in my area of work, but I've met some of his men," I offer Toboe.

"The guy with the scar on his chest?" Kiba inquires, the edge of his voice tinted with anger.

"Yeah, that's him, that's Tsume!" Toboe perks up excitedly.

"What about him?" Kiba asks, uncaringly.

Toboe looks down "I was wondering if he could come along as well."

"I don't have a clue to who he is," Hige offers, "But where is he?"

"I don't know," Toboe confesses. "we split up in the town."

"That's not good," Hige protest, "we can't go back, are you his friend?"

Kiba seems to be completely ignoring the exchange between the two, finding something on the ground. I walk over, lean over his shoulder, to see spatters of red on the gray concrete.

"Is that… blood?" I ask hesitantly. He nods. "can you tell what it came from?"

Kiba nods again.

"It's fresh, maybe an hour, cat, or human would be my guess" I rattle off. "or another wolf."

The rugged man wolf frowns at the last suggestion, like he knows who the wolf is.

Hige ends the conversation, Kiba still looking up at where the ladder goes above.

"This way," Kiba announces following the traces of blood.

It takes a while but we come around to an abandoned apartment complex. I take the outside of the building, working from the top down. The rest of the pack takes the stairs.

Leaping off the sides of the building, catching handholds, racing on the windowsills, barely wide enough for my feet. That is a rush, the danger, and the risk of being caught, I love it. It's a drug for me, and I love the addiction. I see a leg move a few windows over, and I take my leaps, standing at the edge, waiting to hear one of the others before I go in.

"What Why did we have to come here anyway?" Hige says upon entering.

"Tsume," Toboe confirms cheerfully.

_Here goes nothing,_ I breathe deeply before coming in through the window, this was Tsume, and I was going to show him my best.

"You," a gruff voice comes out. As I slip into the shadows, clinging to the cracked walls. Just looking for Tsume's shadow.

"It was this guy?" Hige asks, looking back to Toboe.

I land lightly behind this thief, careful not to let my breath make a sound, but step out of immediate striking range.

"I smelled your blood," Kiba says, not bothering with formalities.

"What?" Tsume asks, not getting the hint.

"You left a trail from where you started bleeding, all the way here." I speak up finally, causing him to whirl around aiming a punch towards me. I duck and sweep his legs out from under him, barely.

"What? Who are you?" he demands, pushing himself up, ready to attack.

"Kali," I reply easily, "You don't know me, but I've had a few dealings with your colleagues." I offer him a hand, he simply pushes it away. Glaring at Toboe.

"Did you come to try to nurse me or something?" he demands.

"Tsume, I… you know," Toboe stumble over his words, before blurting. "Let's go together, let's get out of this town together."

"Where do you plan to go, all bunched up like that?" Tsume asks unmoved, his rat tail of white hair flickering from the night breeze, I see a knife hilt emerging from his pocket, while his black leather outfit gives the message to back off. I ignore the warning and slip the knife out of the pocket quickly, and slide it up my sleeve.

"To Paradise," Kiba answers Tsume, his voice is completely confident, unwavering.

Tsume laughs at Kiba's reply. "Don't kid me. You really think I'll believe something like that and just tag along?"

Toboe gives the reply. "I'm not really sure, but if we stay here all we can do is hide for the rest of our lives." he glances down "It's impossible to live as equals with humans after all."

"The kid's got a point," I agree, from behind Tsume. "and humans are impossible live as equals with each other." I keep my expression as stony as possible, he wants to play 'tough' so can I.

"Anything's fine with me," Hige puts in looking nervous as he looks out the window. "But a nauseating scent is coming this way."

"We're surrounded," Tsume replies coldly, and I glance out, to see the cops hiding, ready to attack.

"Why did you guys come to this town?" Kiba asks,

I glare at him, trying to tell him that this was not the time.

"Wasn't it because of the flower's scent?" the rugged human demands. So much of Kiba getting the hint. "There's no reason for us to be here anymore."

Tsume turns back to the window. "I don't care about the flower's scent, this is my kind of town."

"You're right," Kiba agrees snidely. "It's a filthy town, after all." I was half tempted to slap Kiba for that comment right then.

Tsume turns back to Kiba, his gold eyes cold. "Our match hasn't ended." he says, coming closer to Kiba, challenging him.

"There's no time for that." Hige protests, starting to edge between them.

"Didn't you say that your pride wouldn't forgive you for being in human form?" Tsume taunted. I look over at Kiba surprised. "What happened to that worthless pride of yours?"

At the moment I didn't care about these guys butting heads, I don't care who started it, but I was willing to finish it. They needed an exit, and fast. I edge over to the window,

"It hasn't gone anywhere," Kiba retorts, "and it hasn't changed either."

"Do you know what leaving this town means?" Tsume inquires tensly.

"Yeah."

"You'll just end up dead."

"Correction, if you're not out off here in two minutes, we're all dead." I pipe up.

"Dying or being killed isn't anything unnatural," Kiba remarks, blandly. "Living aimlessly without a purpose, is,"

"Folks," I interrupt, "The cop's are gonna be heading east in two minutes, you guys head west, I'll meet you a few minutes after you get outside the city." I rattle off my plan.

"How do you know that?" Tsume demands,

"Cause they'll be chasing me east," I tell him, smirking at the others.

"That's too dangerous," Toboe protests.

"I know," I nod to him, "and I love it."

"Why do you want us to wait?" Kiba asks.

"Do you honestly think I've stuck with you this whole time just to get you out of a mess?" I return snidely. "Think again, cousin, I'm coming with you, even if I have to follow you ten miles in snow. I've been getting messages telling me to come, find, and follow for several months now. And it's gotten stronger since I've met up with you guys, so therefore I'm coming." the rant spills out without interruption, just as a high beam of light burst through the window, along with gunfire.

I leap out the window, catching the next ledge down, swinging up, heading east., trying to keep the cop's focus on me.

As expected they all started shooting, I feel the rush flowing through my blood again, as the bullets chase me, exploding the mortar beneath my feet, and I land on the roofs. Hardly enough time to catch my breath.

"C'mon, fellas," I taunt, "all that target practice and you can't hit one girl?"

I keep on the roofs with in their sight, trying to keep them interested.

"Tsume!" one of them shouts, I turn back.

They keep shooting, but over the gunfire I hear them shouting to get the others.

"So much for plan A," I mutter, trying to catch up to the pack. I'm on the buildings, they're already on the pipes, I put on an extra burst of speed to make up for lost time. Bullets rattle the pipes, shaking my balance. The pack's not in sight now, I'm the only target the cop's have and their aim is getting better. I move out of the pipes and to the older run down parts near the outside of the city. I see Tsume just ahead of me and I follow after him. Silently I come closer until I'm within his footsteps.

"Move," I yell at him. He seems surprised by how close I am. I take the opportunity and hurdle over him. We reach the end of the tunnel, and I see Kiba waiting with the others. The architecture is in shambles in this area, Tsume make good timing with spectacular jumps, while I'm bouncing off corners and running up the arches trying to catch up.

"Tsume!" Toboe shouts from the roof.

Tsume glares up at them. Kiba just turns to the walls. "This way." he orders.

I get to the top, following after them, seeing them jump from the ledge. Toboe stops at the edge.

"Hurry up." Hige yells up to him.

"I'm getting ready," Toboe shouts back.

"Jump," Tsume growls, before shoving him off. Tsume looks back at me, coming up behind. "you should stay here, human."

"My name is Kali," I snarl back, "and I'm not staying here." I smirk at him, I hear a gunshot behind us, I turn and see an old man holding a rifle, aiming for Tsume. "Tsume, jump already" I hiss, standing between the old man and Tsume.

"What are you doing, c'mon Tsume?" Hige calls up to him. Tsume remains solidly rooted.

"Are you scared?" Kiba asks calmly. For once, a calm, taunting challenge was what we needed.

"Don't kid me," Tsume remarks jumping off.

I breathe a sigh as he goes down. Then turn, leaping from the building, giving a warbled howl all the way down. I tumble slightly when the next roof greets my feet. I glance up at Kiba, smiling.

"That was insane, Kiba, let's never ever, ever do that again." I say laughing, and ready to run from this town.

They follow after me, then pass me, but Kiba glances at me with sun-gold eyes, regarding me. Tsume turns looking back at the city.

"What part of this is a 'journey'?" He asks no one, but I decide to answer anyway.

"Leaving one place, and going to another is the journey." he stares out at the city a moment longer, then turns following the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

First fic, so don't take it seriously, and normal disclaimer follows:

I do NOT claim ownership or influence of any kind of Wolf's Rain or their characters, Bones and Bandai does.

Chapter 2

We run through the night until Freeze City is out of view. Kiba does not relent his pace, leading us over the barren snows, the chilling breeze blasts my face, the wet snow clings to my frayed jeans. I wrap my jacket tighter around me as I rush behind them trying to keep up with them. Hige and Tsume glance back toward me disapprovingly. Toboe wags his tail, encouraging me along.

I nod in thanks to him, but hold my head up in challenge and pride to the others. The sunrise melts the snow revealing the gilded sands beneath, which are worse than the snow from the night. The sand is blinding as the wolves kick it up as they run. Kiba keeps me within sight, though just barely. By the time night falls, all of us have reduced the pace to a steady walk as the winds pick up shifting the sand and the clouds. The third day we are all dragging. No food, no water, no rest, I feel ready to collapse. Fourth day, the snow starts again. Kiba finally calls a halt when we reach a small cave.

"I'm hungry." Toboe whines weakly.

"I'm starved" Hige comments.

"I wonder how long we've gone without food?" Toboe complains.

"I'd say about four days." Hige contemplates.

"We haven't eaten for that long?"

"Yeah we haven't,"

"I wonder how much longer we have to go without food again?" Toboe asks, making my stomach growl.

"I'd say, about four days.

"Quit whining you two," Tsume cuts in, ending the conversation. "it's only been four days."

"But if we'd stay in the town, we would've been able to eat something," Toboe challenges.

I just laugh, "I guess that's one advantage to being human," glancing to Hige. "No matter where you go, there's always something edible."

"If you hold the moonlight in your mouth you should be able to last a while," Kiba remarks from the cave's mouth. "I've traveled on it for a month."

"A whole month?" Hige exclaims.

"Lucky you," I mutter looking back

"This snow will soon fade away." Kiba continues. "And when it does, the moon will come out tonight."

"Or we can just eat ourselves in this order," Tsume puts in jokingly. "first to go is the weakest kid, then the girl, followed by the fat one."

"Why'd you leave Kiba out?" Toboe demanded.

"That guy's plain inedible." Tsume looks up sternly.

"True," I comment blandly. "but your jacket's starting to look like a good appetizer right now."

Tsume glares at me, Hige is just looking at me like I'm nuts.

"You're kidding right?" Toboe asks.

"It's leather, it's edible," I shrug off.

"When was the last time you ate, human?" Tsume asks, leaning against the cave walls.

"If you don't start using my name, Tsume, I might stop answering you" I growl to him

"Kali, when did you last eat?" he snarls back impatiently.

"About four days, I had a rat with Hige and Kiba." I answer.

"Actually, you didn't have the rat, you just got a mouthful of the blood." Hige corrects.

"Whatever," I argue, "It got into my stomach, it counts."

"What was the last time you had solid food?" Kiba asks.

"What day of the week is it?" I ask, trying to figure out when I last ate.

"Friday," Hige answers easily.

I do the math in my head, Wednesday was the last time I remember stealing a loaf of day old bread. "Wednesday, I had an old loaf of bread," I tell them, looking away.

"Wednesday?" Tsume asks, "That was nearly ten days ago!" he exclaims looking me over.

_Give the guy a prize,_ I roll my eyes. "I don't need you doing me any favors," I snap at them.

"Just drop it," Toboe interrupts. "You're both being cynical because you're hungry."

Hige just sits up looking excited, heading outside, the rest of us stare blankly at him.

"Huh?" Toboe asks, looking to Kiba, as do I.

"He's found food," Kiba replied, stepping out into the snow. We continue through the barren flakes of ice, until we find Hige crouched beside an old doe lying dead.

"I wonder where it came from, dying alone in a place like this," Toboe inquires solemnly.

Hige just sniffs the meat, grinning hungrily.

"You're going to eat it?" Tsume remarks disgusted.

"And you're not?" Hige challenges, then bites into the meat

_Is this thing fresh or is it rotting?_ I ask silently, looking the deer untrustingly.

"This is pretty good," Toboe answers my question. "it's harder than a hamburger though,"

"Move over, Hige," I order stepping over towards the deer's head, reaching for Tsume's knife.

"Kali," Tsume remarks coldly. "I want my knife."

_How the hell did he know? _I slump, "fine," I draw the knife, slitting the creature's veins deep, draining the blood out of it. "here," I toss the glinting blade back to its owner. Tsume catches it deftly, giving me a level glare as he sheathes it. I roll my eyes back at him before turning back to dinner.

"Why don't you get some meat?" Toboe asks.

"Can't," I shake my head after gulping down another mouthful of settled lifeblood. "my stomach can't handle raw meat, and we can't risk building a fire."

"Come on, Tsume, have some too," the pup calls over to the scarred gray wolf. "we still have a long way to go you know."

"A long way. And exactly where would that be?" Tsume returns spitefully. "Would it be that 'Paradise' or would it be a place where the Flower's scent blooms?"

"Tsume?" Toboe asks worriedly glancing at Kiba nervously. "I wonder what Paradise is like."

I shake my head, these guys never quit.

"It's a great place," Hige answers. "There's flowers everywhere, and it's filled with food, it's even teeming with beautiful ladies." the last part seems like a wishful thought.

"Really?" Toboe asks eagerly, leaning forward.

"Yeah, it'd be nice if it was that is." Hige leans back, finished with his joke.

"Huh?" the pup cocks his head disappointedly.

"Paradise is nothing more than a rumor," Tsume retorts bitingly. "there's no evidence of its existence, it was probably just somebody's dream."

"Then why did you come?" Kiba asks

"We won't know until we find it," Toboe puts in suddenly, that kid has a lot of faith.

"How far are you three willing to trust this guy?" Tsume remarks acidly, glaring at Kiba. "how far are you willing to go, following this guy to a place that doesn't exist?" he shakes his head. "I can't take this anymore." without warning he turns, walking away.

"Tsume!" Toboe calls after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hige asking, trying to talk sensibly.

"I'll go look for a hell or something." Tsume replies.

"Do as you wish," Kiba replies coldly.

"Kiba," Toboe exclaims.

Our alpha ignores Toboe, staring at Tsume. "But your 'rules' won't work here." gold and silver eyes glint and burn in challenge.

"People like you who think they've seen everything, piss me off." Tsume bristles, walking away. Kiba remains unfazed at the remark.

"Tsume," Toboe calls after him, "but we've finally been able to become friends."

"Go play house on your own," Tsume shout back.

"Geez, he's the most immature of all of us." Hige mutters.

"But I like Tsume." Toboe says quietly. I nearly choke on my meal. "I have to go talk to him." he concludes urgently, rushing after the loner.

The rest of us finish the meal in silence. But I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. I keep looking towards the direction Tsume left.

"What's got you all nervous?" Hige asks, sucking on one of the bones.

"I don't know," I admit, "I just feel like I should know this place."

"Well you can't know everything." Hige replies, lying down.

"I know, but I just can't help feeling that something's not right." I mutter, my stomach churning, not from hunger, but from apprehension. I glance at Kiba, our eyes meet and I know he feels it too.

The moon is huge when it rises for the night, its light bathing us with its silver sheen. My thoughts fly back to the city, I should have tried to pack up something. These wolves needed nothing but food in their bellies. I resented being human right then just for having to rely on tools besides my own two hands and feet.

"Why do you want to come with us?" Hige asks suddenly after staring at the moon for a few minutes.

"Huh?" I start, somewhat agitated from being pulled back to reality. "I don't know really, but you guys seem to be the only link I have in this. I just feel like I'm walking with legends."

"Stories?" Hige asks, lying down. "Why do you say that?"

"My grandfather used to tell legends about wolves," I put simply. "do Wolves have their legends?" I ramble without thinking.

"We do," Kiba replies calmly, stretching out.

"My favorite was how the Wolves taught us to sing," I murmur, recalling how Grandfather always looked out to the mountains before starting his stories. "he always said that only the mountains keep the wolf's song alive, but is only heard on stormy nights when the winds are strongest."

Kiba gives me a stern eye, not interested in the subject. Hige just rolls over.

"Your grandfather, did he die?" he asks sympathetically.

I shake my head, "I don't know, he just disappeared one day and never came home." I clamp my mouth shut after answering.

"Just left?" Hige glances over to me curiously.

"That's what everyone said, but I have my doubts." I answer stonily.

"Like what?" the brown wolf asks blinking earnestly

"Like none of your business," I retort, turning away.

Hige sighs, then turns to Kiba. "Just forget about the guy," he suggests lightly as the white wolf is entranced by the moon. "it's not like we have to go with them anyway. We accidentally found them on our way after all."

"Same goes for you." Kiba replies easily.

"That Tsume guy, I'm getting dangerous vibes from him." Hige remarks stubbornly.

_I know, ain't it great?_ I think to myself, smirking at the thought.

"That guy is the most fortunate among us." Kiba says calmly, his gaze not leaving the moon, before explaining his comment. "Even when he tries to blame someone else, it's different when no one's around. Fortunate indeed."

"What in the world did you go through?" Hige demands sitting up. "you always seem to talk as if you know everything. What really happened up until now?"

"Nothing," Kiba states quietly. "nothing at all."

_Liar,_ I snort in distaste.

Several hours pass, and the feeling has not lessened, it's grown. A small tremor flows through the earth, I look around and see nothing on the horizon. Kiba and Hige begin walking and I follow slowly, constantly looking back. Several minutes later Kiba stops walking suddenly unsure of something.

"Hey don't you smell something?" Hige calls out smelling the air again. The wind blows towards us, and I catch the fragrance of the desert night air. Crisp, dry, unforgiving, but capable of supporting life, then I catch it, this lingering smell like frost on a lotus or lily blossom it's faint, but intoxicating nonetheless.

"Is that?" I ask looking to Kiba who's suddenly turned towards the scent, his eyes flashing as if he's recalling a memory, then stops, looking down at his feet. I approach him silently and see a red warning sign.

Hige also crouches looking at the sign as well. "There must have been a military facility here," he estimates. Kiba stands up walking back towards where the tremor came.

"Hey Kiba, wait up!" Hige calls after him, somewhat confused, turning back to the scent then raking his fingers through his hair, runs after him. I stare at the sign a while longer, then rush to catch up to them. I still don't know what's going on, I just know that I'm needed.

The two wolves' pace quickens incredibly. I'm sprinting just trying to keep them within sight. Hige finds Tsume's and Toboe's scent and soon I can feel the panic radiating off Kiba, almost as if he's worried.

We reach an iced ledge and looking down I see it. A large machine of some sort, it's taller than the average human with retracting treads, scaling down the slick slope, but the odd thing is, it's built lightly armed, combat seems a bit useless for something of this size, hunting, I realize, this thing was built to hunt.

_What could this thing possibly be hunting?_ I ask skeptically, Kiba's growl answers my question. The machine hunts wolves. Kiba gets ready to spring down the cliff, I grab the scruff of his neck. "Wait," I yell. Hige looks at me wondering what's happening.

"Let me go down first," I offer quickly. "It won't harm me."

The white wolf turns to me unsure of my words.

"Look how do you know that?" Hige asks snidely. "Have you even looked at the thing?"

"Don't ask me how I know, but that thing is designed to hunt wolves," I rattle off quickly. "if you go down there, you become the target. I go down first, I can act as a shield, by keeping myself between the machine and the others." I look to Kiba for his approval. He nods, to me understanding the logic.

"Quickly," I nod, and jump down the rugged cliffs.

The first thing I notice is that my feet's grip on the ice is awkward, I'm used to running on asphalt, brick, and concrete in the city, the slick ice and crusted snow is quite a different feel. I kick the edge on the way down, just as I see Toboe rushing out of a small cave, the machine firing bullets into his footprints.

I take a chance and howl the sound attracts the machine's attention.

"Toboe!" I yell tumbling to the ground. "Get up." I howl again, followed by a short bark. The thing whirls its head towards me, the robot searches for a target aimlessly, finding none it just comes closer to the sound, trying to find this 'unseen' wolf. Tsume rushes out of the cave, the machine then finds a logical prey, and takes aim. Bullets whiz by the limping wolf, as it dodges around a corner nearby. The robot takes aim again causing a small explosion. The blow misses Tsume, but the shock wave knocks him down, while it just sends me back a step. The hunter robot steps forward aims again at the injured Tsume, this time its aim won't miss. Tsume leg bleeds onto the old snow. I race forward, jumping into the gunpoint. I hear Kiba's howl from the edge, again the robot turns towards the angry howl. The sickening crunch of metal is heard and I see the white wolf biting into the metal skeleton of the machine. The machine twists and flings Kiba off.

Kiba lands on his feet, snarling at the robot then races up a worn, twisted path of snow. The robot's right arm hisses, releasing the apparatus and replacing it with a larger barrel. My eyes widen for a moment, instinctively knowing what was within the barrel. I shake my head, turning my focus back to Tsume. The machine races after Kiba, leaving both Tsume and me in its wake of dusty snow. Both of us sigh in relief.

"Tsume get up, keep beside me." I order reaching down for his hand. He slaps it away, but the fear is still in his eyes. "This isn't the time to be tough, hot shot," I snap "get up and keep beside me, or we're both dead."

"Tsume, up here!" Hige yells from a higher ledge.

"Let's go Tsume," I shout, pulling him up by his shirt. He starts running keeping beside me while he does, before leaping up to the ledge.

The gunshots chase after Kiba as he continues up the path, before the robot releases a small missile towards him. I look up then howl again, before rushing at the machine, trying to make it impossible for the thing to get another shot at any of them, possible or not.

The robot turns into my direction, then I hear its 'eye' whirr into focus then take aim at me.

I feel my feet stop in mid-stride and I tumble into the snow.

_How can, Why is it targeting me?_ I ask positively bewildered and I rush towards it again, while trying to keep out its immediate arsenal. Kiba leaps out from the explosion with a spear of ice grasped within his mouth. I keep the machine distracted with series of short barks and howls, while dancing out of its way. The white wolf, lands on top of the machine, stuffing the icicle down the barrel. I back away, half wondering why it had targeted me. I hear a dull rumble and I see a river of snow coming down the ravine's walls.

_Avalanche_ I whisper in horror then race up the ledges, clinging to the glass sharp edges, hoisting myself to find footholds, desperately trying to get above the snow's current. I'm climbing quick with my hands bleeding, and my shoes barely holding their place, but the avalanche is along the canyon walls, and climbing faster than me.

"Kiba!" I yell out frantically as I see him near the edge.

I shut my eyes, ready for the overwhelming blast of snow, ice and stone, but instead I feel strong jaws bite into my shoulder, hoisting me up and dragging me up the steep wall until we reach a safe ledge. I scramble up the remainder of the cliff, feeling my warm blood slowly trickle down my back as I do. Once on top I see the rest of the wolves, safe, Tsume is the most injured with a deep cut on his left leg. I stand up panting, ignoring the pain in my sore shoulder and turning to the lean man who was sulking.

"Tsume, did you have to bring your thrill seeking reputation with you?" I ask somewhat annoyed. "cause you are never doing that again," I pause seeing his remorseful face. _this guy's chewing himself out bad enough_ I estimate then as an afterthought make a joke out of my statement. "unless, of course you notify me several years in advance." Hige smirks approvingly then sees Kiba come back.

"Are you alright?" he asks, turning eagerly to the rugged human.

"It's nothing to worry about." Kiba shrugs.

"Don't fool around, geez," Hige remarks irritably.

Toboe looks down sheepishly. "Though it was only a moment, I thought you guys would come."

"Don't expect it next time" Hige scolds him.

"Don't chew him out," I speak up defensively, "no one's responsible for this happening."

"I didn't ask for this," Tsume replies coolly not moving from his spot. "for what reason… did you have to go that far? Not because we're 'friends' I hope."

"It was simply instinct," Kiba answers levelly.

Tsume stood up, and beginning to walk away.

_Geez, does this guy ever learn?_ I shake my head as he limps away, Toboe rushes to him to hold him up, supporting him. Tsume turns back looking at us, Kiba especially, then continues on.

_Apparently he does. _ I realize and start after him, Kiba follows next, and Hige trails behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

First fic, so don't take it seriously, and normal disclaimer follows:

I do NOT claim ownership or influence of any kind of Wolf's Rain or their characters, Bones and Bandai does. And yes I am updating as quickly as I can

Chapter 3

We run for several more days, the traveling became easier for me, I felt easier on the landscape and snows. We hunted when we could. The wolves and I came to an agreement of sorts, if I could cook it, I would wait to get my food, if not, I'd eat first to get the blood, then they'd get the meat.

"She takes forever to finish," Hige whined, staring longingly at the meat that Tsume had brought down for the day.

"You try sucking this stuff out of four hundred pounds sometime," I snap back. "look, if you keep away from the neck, you can eat with me." I offer between gulps. Hige's ears perk up and he rushes over to me, and promptly tears open the belly. I finish the rest of my meal just as the others come to join. The hunt is nothing more than a pile of scattered bones within several minutes. Hige is still gnawing at the bones and I look at my shoes, they look like tattered rags and worn out rubber. They were well worn before I left Freeze City, but now they had holes so big I could fit several toes through and the leather was tattered from the thorns and cockleburs, the soles were so worn that they skidded over the snow, I had no traction, the laces, forget the laces they were disintegrating to the point they were nonexistent. I sighed I really liked these shoes.

"What's wrong?" Toboe asked looking at me concerned.

"Nothing," I reply flatly. "I just don't want to slow you guys down."

"Then you should've stayed behind," Tsume states coming back to his rock.

I scoop up a handful of snow angrily and pack it and throw it at him. It hits him in the shoulder. He glares at me, I return it doubly.

"Don't you ever tell me that again Tsume," I growl. "and if I remember right, you were the one who wanted to stay."

I hear his teeth grind. "I was sick of that city, that's all" Tsume retorts.

"But I thought it was 'your kind of town'?" I ask snidely, throwing his words back into his fangs. "Or were you scared?"

Tsume laughs at the last comment. "Scared?" he repeats, "scared of what a bunch of humans, ha!"

"No, not a bunch, just one, me," I clarify "you couldn't stand the thought of a puny reckless human doing something that a big, brave wolfy like you didn't have the guts to do." I taunted.

Tsume's fangs came out instantly and he leaped on top of me, his claws pressing me further into the soft snow. His face had become a full snarl, while the hot breath is spewing onto my face.

"You know nothing," he growls.

"I know you're angry," I return. "And those who anger you… control you." I smirk at him, ready for him to do something crazy, like bite me or something.

"That's enough," Kiba says sternly, coming over to where we were. "This is not the time for this," Kiba remarks firmly stepping between us, glaring at me as I stand up.

"Then when is?" I challenge, my eyes still locked on Tsume. "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

Hige started laughing, "Look out Tsume," he chuckled. "you might have some competition it you don't watch out."

That comment made both me and Tsume bristle.

"Shut up," I growl, my fingers curling into fists.

"Why would I do that?" Hige asks, still laughing.

"Because there's two of us, one of you," I hiss. "What is the probability that you'll walk away without being slaughtered?"

Hige gets the hint and stops laughing. "Fine, have it your way," he mutters.

Tsume sneezes from having his snout wrinkled for too long. "You're not worth it," Tsume replies coldly, then walks back over to his rock, sulking.

I glare after him for a moment, before shaking my head.

"Kali?" Toboe speaks up, "Don't you have green eyes?"

"Yeah," I answer, "Why do you ask?"

"They've changed colors," he replies.

I sigh. "They do that, they change anywhere from a dull jade to almost a pine color, depending on my mood," I explain.

"No, they were brown a second ago. They're really pretty." the pup exclaims, drawing everyone's attention to him and me.

I look at Hige then back to Toboe. "_Chibi_, you need to have your eyes checked," I laugh skeptically, 'my eyes are green, not brown."

Toboe glances down, disappointed. I ignore him and walk away from the rest of the pack, looking out at the plain of snow, recalling the dreams and more often memories.

My first day getting to Freeze City was a chaotic nightmare of strangers and strange buildings that towered around me like massive bars of a cage, after slipping into a nearby alley, I see a strange old man sitting in the middle of the path. He smiles to me, friendly, but sly at the same time. I greet him cautiously, trying to find a place to find some food. The old man's greeting confuses me.

"Young pup, new pup, strange pup, change pup." his voice is deep and hollow like an old drum, powerful and steady as he spoke. I shake my head the words still made no sense to me, but they stayed with me, even after I opted to return to the streets again, the next few days I spent begging for food at the least, or chasing after those who had taken my share of food. Thieves never listened to well to reason, but I tried anyway.

I met the old man several days later while I was digging through the dumpster for some kind of food. No words were exchanged although my mind reeled with questions, _Why had he called me 'pup'? _I forgot my questions when he disappeared. It seemed that every week after that he would appear where I was, just smiling at me, like he knew a secret I didn't. Several months later I was stealing to feed myself, my first step to becoming a wanted thief.

"Are you alright?" Toboe asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine," I reply.

"Runt, we're leaving," Tsume yells from where everyone else is waiting impatiently, Tsume looks more annoyed than anything, Hige just seems antsy, ready to leave. Kiba is his usual taciturn self.

"We're coming," Toboe calls back, looking back to me hopefully. "You are coming, right?"

"Would I come all this way so far to leave you hanging?" I ask playfully; ruffling his hair, then take off running up to the pack.

Tsume sees me and snorts in disgust. I ignore the impulse to make another stupid move and just walk by him.

"Let's go," I remark. Kiba simply nods in agreement, before heading off south. Hige follows after him. Tsume glares at me then races after the others. I shake my head waiting for Toboe to catch up with them. I knew my ranking in the pack at least, dead last.

After a while my ears catch a train's whistle in the distance I glance over but keep up with the others as I do.

Toboe again pulls me back to the current reality. "I dreamt I made it to Paradise it was amazing," he tells us while we continue running. I could feel his optimism bubbling over. "The flowers were red, blue as well as many other colors, and they were all in bloom." he continues wildly, and Kiba calls us to a stop, letting the pup go on. "And they were all Lunar flowers too." he announces proudly.

"Have you ever seen one for real?" Hige asks skeptically, lazily opening an eye.

"Nope," Toboe admits sadly. I glance to Kiba who just smiles knowingly as the pup returns to telling us his dream. "And Granny was also there, and she made lots and lots of delicious food for us."

"What is that?" Hige returns

"So you plan to be fed by humans even in Paradise?" Tsume asks disapprovingly.

"That's not it," Toboe protests, "she treated us all like proper guests, and there was good music playing in the background."

"Isn't that like any other restaurant in a town?" Hige remarks tiredly.

"But it's true," Toboe insists. "it was really amazing, I really thought it was Paradise, it's just hard to explain."

"Well, I guess that's expected, coming from you," the brown wolf retorts.

"But Kiba hasn't really explained what kind of place Paradise is, either." Toboe replies defensively, turning back to Kiba. "I wonder what color the Lunar flower really is?" the pup replies wistfully.

"Red, gold, white, blue, and black." I list off methodically. The rest of the pack looks at me like I'm as crazy as Toboe. "blood moon, harvest moon, hunter's moon, blue moon, new moon." I explain easily. "Why do you think they call it a Lunar flower?"

"And what would a human know about Paradise?" Tsume asks, not even bothering turning towards me.

I lower my eyes, not daring to say a word. "not much," I answer quietly. "but I just feel like part of me is missing, something that I need."

Several minutes pass and we begin trekking again. Tsume follows Kiba closely this time, while Hige distances himself from both of them. Toboe falls behind me surprisingly, and I start to pass him, Hige glances back towards him questioningly, as he reaches the crest of the hill. Toboe rushes past me to catch up to them, I follow behind him.

"What is it?" the pup asks curiously.

"The sea," Kiba replies, gazing out at the slender bridge over the broad water. The wolves jump up to the bridge easily, I climb most of the way, but swing up from one of the cables underneath the bridge to land on the narrow railing on the opposite side. Hige shakes his head at my cockiness, but I don't care, I toss my head proudly into the biting winds and continue walking on the narrow strip of metal. Kiba, Toboe, and Hige settle for walking on the train tracks, Tsume is up on the sidewalk, watching us from the height.

"Where do you think these tracks go to?" Toboe asks.

"Who cares, it's probably a detour, a short cut of sorts," I say easily, flipping head over heels, before landing again on the railing. "but as they say, all roads lead to Home. And home to a wolf is Paradise, and I want to get as close as I can to it."

"You speak as if you think you're a wolf," Hige scowls at the notion.

"Yeah, right," I snort. "I'm no wolf, I'm not that audacious, besides, I prefer to take after my namesake."

"And what's that?" Tsume remarks casually.

I grin at him before answering. "I am craft and cunning, the desert is my fur, I'm kin to wolf, and fox and cur." I loved giving this riddle out to everyone who asked. Tsume's face pursed in response, not amused at my riddle, I decide to quell his curiosity.

"Coyote," I say softly. "Kalishka means Coyote chasing deer." I push further ahead to catch up with the others, not waiting to hear the gray wolf's response.

The walk lasts longer with the silence before Kiba pauses, looking further down the tracks.

"I can barely smell the scent of the Lunar flower." he tells us, trying to conceal the excitement in his voice as the wind whips and tugs at his wild tousled hair and jacket.

Toboe doesn't hesitate at the news. "Is it really?" he exclaims. "Paradise must be just beyond this place." he runs ahead, absolutely ecstatic at the thought of Paradise. Kiba follows after him, Hige hesitates a few seconds, then trails behind. Tsume and I stand there for a moment.

_Here goes nothing._ I mutter to myself and dash after them. Tsume passes by me a few seconds later. Everyone stops cold a few minutes later when a large, nearly abandoned station gives us a cold welcoming. Kiba's eyes glaze over in confusion, before we continue on, more cautiously this time. When we're above the streets, Kiba jumps off the ledge to the grungy alley ways below. Hige follows Tsume again shoves Toboe off the edge.

"Push me and I'll slaughter you," I threaten as I get up on the straddle over the ledge, getting ready to jump down.

"Jump already," he growls, coming up behind me. I know his intention and I close my eyes before stepping off into nothingness. I open my eyes and instinctively I lunge for some kind of handhold. The rusted columns greet my open palms and I grab at it wildly trying to slow my descent. It does, just enough that I'm not panicked by the fall, I let go and my palms are covered with rust and several shallow cuts from my grip.

"What was that stunt for?" Tsume demands when I get my two feet on the ground.

"Why do you care?" I spit back, putting my hands in my pockets.

The shaggy gray wolf shakes his head, and begins walking through the streets like he owns them. Kiba immediately trails after him, not trusting his surroundings. I take to the buildings and lamp posts, trying to get a feel for these dingy, lifeless buildings.

"This town has nothing," Tsume remarks after several minutes. I see several curtains and windows close up before we pass by. The entrance of the station seemed friendly compared to these people.

"Maybe they're afraid of us," Toboe suggested uneasily.

"Outsiders are probably rare around here," Hige agrees.

"Rare would be an understatement," I comment quietly.

Tsume keeps walking before asking angrily. "What's supposed to be here in a place like this? What a paradise this is."

I see Kiba tense up at the last phrase, but he says nothing in defense.

"Tsume, just think of this as a heist," I remark blandly trying to get everyone out of their sullen mood

"A heist?" Kiba asks bewildered.

"Heist, a job, paid thievery." I explain quickly.

"And how is this like a job?" Tsume inquires snidely.

"Well, since I don't know the details on what you specialized in, but all the same, you worked with groups. But did you pull out just 'cause one thing went wrong, or when one of your guys were caught?" I ask.

"No," was the stony reply.

"Thank you," I retort, "just 'cause one thing goes wrong, doesn't mean that the journey's over, unless you're just looking for an excuse to quit." I added the last part snidely.

"I'm not looking for anything," Tsume bristles, his fangs showing from behind his lips.

"Then quit complaining." I remark before walking by him, his gold eyes follow me like a branding iron on my back. Sunset comes and we're still wandering through the desolate streets. Kiba stops again, looking at a small group huddled around a burn barrel.

Toboe jumps back in surprise. Hige is even more amazed.

"It's a woman," he says awestruck. For a moment we just stand there, before a lean man with a large scar running down his face stands up

Kiba and 'Scar face' stare each other down for a moment, before Scar Face speaks.

"Where are you guys from?"

Instantly I reply for everyone, "Everywhere, and nowhere at all." I retort vaguely, I knew better than to give out information to people like these.

Kiba didn't get the hint however. "We're from the village up north." he answers, his tone hard.

"What is your business here?" 'Scar Face asks. He's definitely the leader of this group.

"We're just passing by," Tsume replies coldly, barely giving Scar Face a glance. "What would we possibly want in a worn down place like this?" I nearly cringe, in all my experience, you can be as rude to a person as much as you want, but you never insult their family or their territory.

"Where are you headed?" Scar asks, ignoring Tsume's comment I almost wonder if Scar is agreeing with Tsume.

"What do you mean 'where'?" Hige asks skeptically, he apparently knows as well as I do that most people aren't interested in personal agendas unless they want something.

"To Paradise," Toboe announces to everyone, a resolute expression claiming his face that put shock on the barrel's group, Scar Face especially, I thought for a moment that they were going to back off, until the entire group started laughing.

"Why are they laughing?" Toboe asks Kiba hesitantly.

"These guys don't know about Paradise," Kiba explains not taking his eyes off the group.

Scar stops laughing, eyeing Kiba coldly. "Oh, we know where that is," he corrects, challenging our Alpha. My heart slides into my stomach the way he regards us, like we're scraps of meat. Hige and Toboe are just as much curious by the statement as they are disappointed by it.

Kiba's eyes narrow, sizing the group up, I look back as well, and I see two wolves one where Scar Face was, and the other in the back where the woman sat.

"It's just a legend," Scar Face replies

"Legend?" Toboe repeats uncertainly.

One of the other men continues where Scar Face left off. "You won't find Paradise anywhere in this world," he states snidely, like he's relishing the thought of any of us breaking.

"And why do you say that?" Kiba inquires, unaffected by the guy's statement.

The guy looks back smirking at him "We've already been there and seen it too."

Toboe and Hige flinch at his words.

"It wasn't really a paradise, it's a Hell," he concludes, turning back to the fire.

"Just as I thought," Tsume remarks.

I take the wrong opportunity to answer our opponent. "Well, of course it'd be hell for you, you idiot," I challenge, "you're human."

Both groups turn their eyes towards me, stunned, Kiba's included.

"What do you mean by that?" the guy snarls, his fists shaking like he's ready to fight.

"Are you blind, or have you not seen your reflection lately?" I spit back, I don't care if I'm being stupid right now. "you're as hairless as a rat's tail."

"Then you are the one who's blind," he growls "or do you not believe in wolves?"

"I believe in them, and I see them, and right now I count six." I retort, "These four here," I indicate to my pack, "Scar Face, and the lady." I nod towards them, my eyes brimming with challenge.

"Then you'd better check those eyes," the guy answers, lunging at me, leaving a neat set of claw wounds on my jaw.

I reel back stunned at the blow, feeling my face for other wounds, I feel four.

"How in the-" I start, before the pain blossoms. I ignore it, standing up again, still staring at him. _that's not possible_, I think, trying to find the logic in the situation.

"Leave her alone," Toboe shouts, putting himself in front of me. I retaliate by shoving him out of the way. But Scar Face pushes the other guy down, "We do not start fights with those who can't see." Scar Face scolds. "We look out for our own, those are the rules." Scar Face towers over him for a moment, then turns back to us. "You guys will understand soon as well, that you'd be better off not looking for Paradise. Now scram, there's bound to be a suitable place for you guys to live in."

"Don't fight my battles for me." I say to the pup firmly, then turn back to the guy. "You may have the claws, fangs and fur, but that doesn't mean you have a wolf's heart." I snarl at him before walking away.

Tsume stalks away, sulking at the exchange. Kiba glares at the guy, before Toboe tugs at his coat.

"Let's go Kiba," he begs, "I don't like this town." several of the guys chuckle as we leave.

The five of us walk around the perimeter of the ghost town looking for a place to stay the night.

"Are they kidding with me?" Tsume demands heatedly. "To think I've been laughed at by a bunch of miserable old geezers."

"Aren't you just like them in a way?" Hige asks carelessly.

"What did you say?" Tsume challenges, turning back to face Hige.

"Oh, no I'm just saying let's not end up like them." Hige replies quickly, trying to get out of the hole he's dug.

"Others are only mirrors of yourself," I mutter the old saying.

"What was that?" Tsume says, turning towards me.

"Other's are mirrors of yourself," I repeat louder. I was being an idiot, but I didn't care in the least, Tsume was right behind me.

"What is that to mean?" the gray wolf demands, his teeth beginning to sharpen.

"It means that you can't like or hate anything about anyone, unless you love or hate it about yourself." I explain softly, before brushing past him.

"Who told you that?" he asks, giving me an odd look.

"My grandfather." I answer.

"I'm scared of this town," Toboe admits, looking down. "Even though there are so many wolves here… it's still really cold."

"It'd be wise of us to 'scram' like the guy said," Tsume comments, not looking back at Toboe.

"And then where will we go?" Kiba asks, logically, looking back at the street smart wolf thief. There's definitely something here, there are so many wolves here after all there must be a clue here somewhere."

Tsume glances back towards us, then continues walking through the labyrinth streets.

"What I don't get is why I couldn't see them," I remark darkly, feeling the blood throb through my entire face.

"Because you're human," Hige answers.

"That still doesn't make sense," I protest heatedly. "I could see their human forms, but the wolf, it was like it didn't exist. With you guys it's hard for me to tell when you take human form."

"That's a little weird," Hige replies. "most humans can't tell even see shadows of wolves."

"That's what gets me," I say through clenched teeth, unsure of what to make of anything right now.

We walk further down to the docks, staring at the crescent moon as it rises over the water. The five of us revel in a quiet contemplation, until Hige's stomach gurgles noisily.

"Who was that?" he asks innocently. The rest of us settle a firm glare on him, knowingly. "heh, I guess it was me," he admits uneasily.

A second gurgle answers, but not from Hige.

"Ha, that one just now was Tsume's," he announces.

"Wow, I didn't even think the guy had taste buds," I add in playfully.

Tsume snorts in reply, telling us to back off.

"How can these guys survive in a desolate place like this?" Hige sighs

"My guess is that they've adapted to a human system." I estimate aloud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba asks.

"Well, I guess it could be a trade off of sorts, the train might be their center of life, the humans feed the wolves here for a price of sorts, but that's just me," I answer quickly. "I guess that's the one thing that I always hated about humans," I continue quietly, my fingers digging into my knees. "we're never satisfied."

"We?" Tsume asks uncertainly. "you sound like you're including us, in there."

"Trust me, I ain't," I spit back. "I'm just including myself," I turn back looking up at the moon longingly.

"You're not like them," Toboe replies insistently.

I back away from him, glaring sternly at him. "then what am I then, Toboe?" I ask snidely. "I don't need your pity, pup, 'cause it won't change a damn fact that I'm human."

Toboe looked at me like he had just been slapped, I turn away biting my tongue. The pup slumps down tiredly. "I can't walk anymore,"

"I guess we'll just have to sleep somewhere for the night." Hige replies tiredly.

Tsume stands up and walks off, gaining some initiative of just sitting around doing nothing.

I follow behind him instantly.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hige asks still sitting in contemplation. Kiba gets up next, coming up behind us, Toboe climbs to his feet instantly trailing us eagerly, "Hey, wait up." Hige exclaims, finally getting the hint that we're going and drags behind us as well.

It isn't long before we reach an abandoned grave yard. The trees are twisted and withered beyond recognition of life had been in them. The headstones are a sorry sight, many were leaning over, while some had fallen from their appointed place, others are shattered, and still others have nothing written for it seems that time had erased the person from its memory.

"This looks like a good place to stay the night," Tsume comments looking over a worn down wall of rubble, although worn down is putting it lightly, the walls were in shambles, all the doors and windows were missing, and there was no roof.

"There doesn't seem to be any food here," Hige remarks casually, looking around the area dully.

"This place is kind of creepy," Toboe answers.

Tsume walks off again checking out the cemetery, everyone else follows.

I glance over at Toboe.

"Hey, don't you hear something weird?" the pup asks sounding slightly panicked.

"Don't get scared so easily," Tsume replies harshly.

"He's not the only one," I retort, stepping up beside Toboe, "I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a horror scene, all we need is the dead bodies popping out of the graves."

No sooner had the words left my mouth when an ancient wolf erupted out of the ground. Hige and Toboe jumped back screaming. The two were on the ground, panting with fear. I on the other hand jumped straight up, was ready for a fight, and apparently so was Tsume.

"You really scared me there," Hige complained to the old wolf. "what are you doing Gramps?"

"I was just digging my own hole," The old man replies.

"Your own hole?" Hige asks.

"Are you digging a grave?" Kiba asks suddenly.

"We're in the middle of a grave yard," I mutter softly, "that should be a no brainer."

"When you get to be my age, you can tell when you're going to die," The old man nods tiredly.

"Then shouldn't you get on with it?" Tsume answers jokingly.

I shake my head, man, I wanted to slap him upside the head for that.

"I thought I was going to die too." Toboe replies, still recovering from the scare.

"You're telling me, it got me too," I laugh shakily. "and I predicted it."

"Gramps, are there any Lunar flowers in this town?" Kiba inquires seriously.

Gramps looks surprised at the question, then spreads his arms out. "This place right here is a flower field."

Kiba's expression is a combination of shock and confusion. I can't really see the logic in the old man's statement.

"A long time ago, they flourished all over the island," Gramps explains, as I look around at the broken cemetery. "although there isn't a single one left, now that they've all been pulled out." he concludes sadly.

"Story of the past, eh?" Hige comments untrustingly.

"So, what color was the flower?" Toboe asks, I try to hide a smile, he wanted his dream to be real.

"Color, well," Gramps looks puzzled, like he was trying to recall a lost memory. "It was the color of the moon."

"You been to Paradise, Gramps?" Tsume asks, resting his hand on his hip.

I turn my head towards Tsume

_Is he joking or being serious?_ I wonder, not sure what to think.

"It's a place every wolf dreams of going," Gramps replies earnestly. "I've tried as well."

"How?" Toboe asks, standing up finally.

Gramps climbs out of his hole, and heads up one of the hills, the rest of us follow after him, although Tsume lags behind until we stand at a forbidding entrance, signs and old boards of wood cover most of the stone doorway.

"There," Gramps says, pointing over to the door. "That's the entrance."

Hige gags at the stench emerging from it. "It stinks," he says putting his sleeve over his mouth. "it reeks with death."

"I would've thought it would be some place nicer," Toboe remarks disappointedly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tsume's eyes widen in both wonder and disbelief. Kiba walks over to the entrance eager to follow the path to Paradise.

"Just give it up," Gramps tells him "Many young wolves have tried through there, none have ever reached Paradise, and those who have returned have no choice but to live a life here, just like us."

"They don't know us," I challenge stepping forward cockily, "Trust me, I may be human, but I'm pretty hard to kill, and so are wolves."

"Daisho, that's enough for one day," Scar Face remarks blandly, the rest of us turn around to face him where he stood a good ways off. "We have work to do tomorrow."

"I see," Gramps nods, "Well, I've dug enough." he heads towards Scar Face, ready to get some rest.

"Is this the road to Paradise that you guys were talking about?" Kiba asks, the edge of his voice is tinted with rage.

"I told you, a place like that doesn't exist," Scar Face replies stubbornly.

"Zari," Gramps remarks, stopping Scar Face's reprimand instantly, he places a hand on the leader's shoulder.

"If you do anything like stealing food from us, I won't go easy on you," he warns scathingly. "hurry up and leave before morning comes."

I tense up, wanting to challenge him. But Gramps just puts a hand on his leader's shoulder, leading them back towards the town.

Kiba glares after them before we head back to our shelter for the night. From the door, our Alpha just stares longingly at the entrance.

"Do you still believe in it?" Tsume asks snidely from his seat of fallen stone walls.

"In what?" Kiba asks, looking over at Tsume, who just glares at him.

"There's no such thing as Paradise." the scarred gray wolf replies. "They've even been there, but they claim there isn't one."

"They claim," I put in. "humans claim that there aren't any wolves, and if that's true, who's standing where you are wearing your fur?"

Hige coughs trying to cover up his laugh.

"That must not have been the true Paradise." Kiba replies

"Where exactly does that confidence of yours come from?" Tsume laughs, shaking his head in confusion. Then returns to his usual stone glare. "it's all just nonsense,"

"You sure took a pretty good leap of faith for a bunch of nonsense," I mutter under my breath.

"There's no guarantee that we'll ever reach it either," Tsume continues. "This kind of journey is just stupid."

"Stop it," Toboe says, finally looking up. "you'll just get hungrier if you get mad like that."

Tsume leans back, resting on the crumbling slab of one of the fallen walls. "I don't mind aging and dying here either," he comments easily "maybe I'll dig a hole like that Gramps."

I laugh out loud at the comment, "You? Give me a break, Tsume," I scoff, "you had a reputation in Freeze City as being one of the most stubborn, restless and reckless thief there, and you're saying that you don't mind digging a hole and giving up on life, knowing you, it'd take a tow truck to drag you there, dead."

Tsume turned a sharp glare onto me, not entertained by my lecture.

"It's not that I'm confident," Kiba remarks calmly, still staring out towards the entrance. "I don't understand either, but it's crying out from within me." I stare at him, absorbing his words. "'I just want to find out, I just want to go to that place'." the way he speaks it's almost as ethereal as a wolf's howl. "And so I've been running. There's no way I can live on without believing in it." Toboe stares at Kiba, waiting to hear more. Tsume just glances up at the sky almost uncaringly and all is quiet for a moment.

Hige shatters the eerie silence, jumping up from his place on the floor, looking around eagerly just as the woman from the fire comes around the corner.

"You guys are hungry right?" she asks smiling at us, a sack of food in her arms.

"We sure are!" Hige exclaims nodding his head eagerly, crawling towards her. "you seem to know very well."

I shake my head, _Oh, God, he's hopeless,_ I think, but I keep my eyes on the woman untrustingly.

Kiba glances at her, then walks out of the building.

"Wait, Kiba," Toboe calls out following after him.

"Let him be," Hige remarks, scrounging into the bag of food withdrawing an entire loaf of bread, then turning towards the lady. "Thanks for the food." he comments lightly before biting into the loaf hungrily.

"You should eat too," she says to the rest of us. I cross my arms coldly in response. Tsume snorts in disgust.

"Just eat up," Hige tells us happily, "don't be so serious, after all, we don't know when our next meal will be." he reminds us, my stomach churns at the thought, but I just turn away.

"Didn't you hear me?" Tsume asks angrily. "The journey's over."

I glare at him, shaking my head. _You're pathetic._ I comment silently.

"Huh?" Hige asks, looking at him, questioningly.

"There's no place to journey to, it's over." the gray wolf clarifies icily.

The brown wolf sighs, turning to the woman. "What do you think Nee-san?" he asks.

"I'm Corr," She says cheerfully, introducing herself.

"Corr-san," Hige nods approvingly, God, that guy is such a flirt. I take the opportunity to leave but not before hearing her answer.

"It would be nice if you guys could stay here forever."

I bristle and go out into the cold night quickly.

"Kali," Toboe shouts, running up to me, his expression worried. "Kali, Kiba just went off by himself."

"Let him," I say tiredly, "he probably just needs to be alone for a while." I continue out of the grave yard.

"Huh, where are you going?" he asks looking after me.

"Out," I growl tightly, "If I'm not back by morning, you have permission to start worrying."

But," Toboe starts before I cut him off.

"Pup, I am in no mood," I snarl, and slam the gate behind me, separating the two of us.

I walk aimlessly for so long I lost track of the time, I glance up to the worn buildings, they're a challenge to me, and take it up. My feet slip on the disintegrating walls and streets, it seems like the city has barely any life in it. I finally get to the top of a building and sigh in frustration, my shoes are beyond useless. I take them off and tie the remnants of the laces together and throw them into the distance.

My feet are freezing now, but I run, the feeling returns and I leap onto the building next to the one I'm on, the rush of being in an a city comes back, I step onto the ledge and race along it, taking risks with broad leaps and flips, testing out my old agility routine, the odd thing is, my feet are gripping the ground better than the shoes. I run, and take a dive into an alley landing on a rusted oil drum, then attempt to jump back up to the top, I nearly run straight up one building before leaping to the next one, old concrete and mortar crumble beneath my feet. I Run on top of the buildings for a while longer, before I slow down taking a look at my surroundings. I see the train station at a near distance, possibly no more than ten minutes of jumping roofs. Then I hear it, a voice, the guy who had given me a new set of scars.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks someone, it sounded sincere on the surface, but I could hear the malice lacing the words. "did you give up on Paradise already?" My blood heats in rage, and I dare to look over the edge. Several paces away, I see Kiba walking by the group of wannabe wolves, half lost in his thoughts. Before another of the group takes his turn to mock him.

"It's dangerous for a child to roam about on his own," he says, rubbing his hands in the firelight. "be sure to travel in packs," the rest laugh at the comment. But I remain in my rooftop ledge, just watching.

Kiba stops, and looks at them. "What in the world are you people doing in this place?" he asks, turning towards them the beginnings of rage entering his voice.

"What?" my former attacker returns, turning a confused glance to Kiba.

"Now I see why you didn't reach Paradise," Kiba continues the anger in him getting stronger. "you guys are dogs." the last word is slathered in disgust that it makes me cringe.

The group takes the insult personally, and begins to close in on him

"You little brat," the fat fighter snarls, aiming to fight Kiba along with the others.

My eyes go wide, even as Kiba stands his ground. There were seven of them I had seen plenty of fights, both street fights and dog fights in Freeze City to know what the outcome would be, but I also knew that Kiba would lose his reputation as a strong leader if I interfered. So all I could do was watch.

My former attacker stalled for a moment, and then leaped onto Kiba who was now in wolf form, all the wolves were on top of him, biting and clawing at him, some blood spilling onto his thick white pelt. The odd thing that happened was that Kiba rarely resisted their attacks, but only kicked, tugged or tossed them away when they proved to be a threat.

But the strategy did not work well with seven sets of fangs, claws, fists and feet, gnawing, swiping, and kicking angrily at him, Kiba was soon on the filthy streets. At this point I didn't care, I jumped down from my perch, drawing one of my knives as I did, shouting to the pack.

"Claw fang and fur, but do you know me, Cur?" I taunted loudly. Some of the group turns to me, almost as shocked as they are enraged by my challenge. I toss my knife from one hand to the other expertly, my hands are ready for a fight, and my feet twitch anxiously, trying to guess their moves, my face stings from the claw marks as my lips pull into a cunning grin.

"You again?" my attacker asks surprised that I'm here. "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

"I did," I say lazily, "but you should know that I tend to return favors that are given to me," I tap the flat of my blade against my cheek. I leap at him tempting him to take up my challenge.

He laughs and jumps at me, this time I dodge, twisting around and swiping my knife at him, leaving him with a neat slice in his haunch.

With that, the rest of the group was on me, I had been in my share of street fights to know how to deal with multiple opponents, but I knew that if they got me down the fight would be over. I kept out of the way of their paws that swipe at my feet trying to trip me up.

My only focus is to draw them away from Kiba, then the one who gave me my new set of scars.

"C'mon, c'mon, dogs," I say, teasing them further after dodging several of their blows. "What you can't hit one silly girl, or do you just need a bigger target?" that gets them and I keep them coming towards me, I see Kiba trying to stand up, looking at me like a deer looking into headlights, utterly confused.

My knife is a silver whirlwind in my hands, slashing and stabbing to ward off the blows from these hounds. While goading them away from Kiba and drawing them towards me. We're a good distance from the fire barrel now, and I take the opportunity to rush into the next alley. My scar-giver follows right behind me. I turn the corner and whip my knife towards him, and rip a shallow cut into his left arm, then kick his legs out putting him on the filthy street with my knife at his throat.

"Men," I sneer at him, before my voice drops to a low threat. "Listen well, come after any of us again, and you'll find me hunting you." I let him up. He seems to get the message and backs away, I keep my eyes on him, not trusting the sly look on his face.

"Of course." he nods, then to his companions "Let's go, they ain't worth it." and with that they go back to the fire.

I return looking for Kiba, he's not where he was left lying, so I start searching anxiously in the nearby streets and alleys, after nearly an hour, I still find no sign of Kiba.

_Crap, the guys are gonna kill me_ I mutter to myself, shaking my head. Then I hear a wolf's howl, I perk up instantly, the song is short, but not fully matured, _Toboe_ I think smiling, listening for the source, after several more howls I make out the location, the nearly abandoned train station.

_What the heck is he doing there?_ I ask no one in particular and jump up the nearest rooftop and rush to the station.

I climb in through one of the several broken windows up near the roof, and see Toboe on a pile of crates, still howling, while Tsume is lying on a park bench. I then take the opportunity to answer Toboe's howl with one of my own.

The pup looks over at me hopefully, while Tsume just sits up, looking over at me.

"I was hoping someone would come," Toboe says eagerly, obviously very happy to see me. "Have you seen Kiba?" is the next question out of his mouth.

I glance down a little guiltily, before answering. "yes and no." I say plainly, not glancing at either of them.

"What?" Toboe asks, cocking his head worriedly.

"Yes, I saw Kiba, but I don't know where he is now." I clarify.

Tsume just snorts, lying back on the bench. "Figures."

I don't even bother commenting to his remark.

"You're hurt," Toboe exclaims noticing my new scratches and bite marks.

"Yeah," I retort calmly. "I have a tendency to do that a lot." I shrink away, hiding my hands in my pockets.

"Where are your shoes?" he asks next, looking down at my feet.

"I took them off, they were beyond being useless, is that alright, mom?" I spit acidly.

"Where did you leave them at?" Tsume interjects.

I shrug, "It doesn't matter," I reply coldly.

"I'll get some water to get you cleaned up." Toboe offers, then rushes off before I can object.

"Is he always like this?" I ask Tsume, as I slump down to the cold platform floor.

"How should I know," Tsume returns lazily.

"Because you've known him longer than me," I retort sharply.

"That doesn't matter," he answers.

"You are impossible," I mumble, just as Toboe comes back with a small cup of water.

"Here," the pup says, placing the cup beside me as he kneels down to nurse me. "let me."

"I don't need you to do anything for me Toboe," I spit, and take the cup dipping my fingers into the cool liquid and run it over the scratches.

"Why are you so mean?" Toboe demands, looking at me determinedly.

"To keep people from getting hurt because of me." I answer angrily, I instantly regret saying that.

"How is that?" Toboe asks looking at me confused.

"Ask him," I grumble, nodding towards Tsume as I wipe the water over another set of scratch marks, the water stings as it mixes with the blood.

"Huh?" Tsume looks at me in surprise, "What are you saying, to ask me?" he growls, sitting up again.

I hiss as the sting worsens, clenching my fists as my arm shakes from the burn. "You've dealt with humans before, you know what I mean."

"Where did you get these cuts from?" Toboe asks, taking a closer look at the scratches.

"Our welcoming committee doesn't exactly like being challenged," I answer vaguely.

"You got in a fight with them?" Tsume exclaims almost looking angry.

"That was not my intention, but yes." I reply, dabbing my other arm with the droplets of water.

"Are you an idiot?" he snarls at me.

"At times, but then I didn't start the fight either," I protest. "and I don't need a lecture from you," I decide to take care of the cuts on my hands next. My palms are tight as I drain some of the water onto them, the cuts burn like the water had turned to alcohol.

"Where did these come from?" Toboe says looking at the cuts then at me.

"When we got here," I reply through clenched teeth. "The bridge."

"You should've just jumped." Tsume answers.

"I know my limits," I growl, blinking back the tears from the pain. "that fall was beyond them."

"Whatever you say, human," he snorts, lying back on the bench.

"Let's just get some sleep." I sigh, and decide to lie down on the hard concrete, falling into a restless sleep.

The dreams came again, only they were much clearer than most. I'm running from something, only I'm seeing myself from another set of eyes. I'm just running hiding from the thing that's chasing after me. The strange thing is I'm not afraid of it.

The trees and stones seem to be in my path at every footstep, as I watch myself stumble nearly blindly. Then I hear the voice again, stopping myself and the thing I am.

"Claw, fur and fang, remember when the wolves sang,

Flee with grace and power, find wolves' flower.

Moon and sun within the sky, follow wolves' eyes"

The words are still haunting me as I try to discern their meaning I see myself scream out with words I can only half understand. But I can guess.

I want to know the answers. I run again, turning to the source of the voice. I watch as I trail after myself, wondering where I'm being led. The trees and rocks are darker now, almost as if they're nothing but shadows of what they really are. But I still go forward, and the second voice comes, Cheza's voice.

"You came, but you're still the same

You find, but you see the same kind

You follow, will you walk again tomorrow?"

I want to answer, but Cheza's voice is so disarming that it seems to put me to sleep within a dream. I drop to the bare, dusty earth, tired beyond all recognition, but I watch myself tread further down the path, searching for something that I don't know what it is, except knowing that I have to find the answer.

I awaken more tired than I was when I fell asleep; the train's whistle blows in the distance, before screeching to a halt inside the station a few minutes later. The people bustle about talking to others. My ribs still hurt from last night, since I hadn't bothered to wash them last night, my arms are still sore, and my jeans are in shredded in some places, my feet feel oddly warm I move them and realize there's something heavy on them, I look down and there's Toboe, lying on top of them.

_Dumb mutt_, I mutter tiredly. Wriggling my feet gently out from under him, trying not to wake him. And put him on the bench with Tsume, before trying to go back to sleep.

Hige walks over several minutes later, looking at us more alert than he usually is.

_Apparently he slept well, _I mutter silently, sitting up.

"Hige?" Toboe asks waking tiredly, trying to sit up as well. Tsume stretches and swings his legs over the bench, nearly colliding with my skull.

"Hey, watch it," I exclaim dodging his boot. "I have enough scars from last night, I don't need my head bashed in as well."

"Then move." he retorts, looking down at me unconcerned.

"Shut up," I grumble back.

Hige looks at us, a slight grin on his face, then he looks around the station again, "She said we could get some food here."

"She?" I ask, trying to make sense of what the brown wolf's saying. "oh, right, Corr-san." I yawn, remembering the woman from last night with distaste as I run my fingers through my unruly tarnished gold hair.

"Where's the guy?" Tsume asks glancing from Hige to me, just as tired as any of us.

"Kiba?" Hige asks, then shrugs, "well he disappeared and hasn't returned yet."

"Kali saw him last night," Toboe remarks loudly.

I slump down, wanting to dig a hole and cover myself up.

"What happened?" Tsume demands harshly, almost making me cringe.

"You know the fight I got into last night," I grunt, sulking down further, not wanting to explain myself.

"What about it?" Tsume asks, his gold eyes narrowing.

"Kiba started the fight with the locals, I finished it." I answer condensing the events bluntly.

All three of them look at me in surprise, Tsume laughs.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" he asks coldly. "A little human, taking on how many wolves?"

"Counting Kiba? about seven." I counter tightly. "And I was mainly dodging, thank you."

"Where's Kiba then?" Toboe interjects worriedly.

"I don't know," I reply, "I got the locals away from him, and well, he was pretty beat up. I went back to where he was and he was gone." I lower my eyes, looking at the train's passengers, until I see Zari hand one of the humans a whip.

"What the hell?" I ask, cocking my head curiously. I stand up and walk over to the railing of our platform. What I see, wakes me up instantly, as team of old, worn out wolves harnessed to a baggage sled. "my God." I breathe as I feel my throat tighten in horror. I see Toboe and Hige come up to my right, while Tsume strides up to my left.

"Those guys," Hige remarks in dumb horror.

The whip snaps, echoing off the walls, the people don't seem to notice it, neither do many of the wolves. But I see Tsume's hands grip the railing, his knuckles blanching in rage.

The team of wolves are straining to carry the sled up to the next level, panting at the weight of the load, with muscles beyond use. Toboe's eyes are wide with fear and concern, while Hige's jaw drops in disbelief, but both of them are breathing raspy, I hear someone's teeth grind, I pry my eyes from the worn wolves, to Tsume, his anger is flaring off him wildly.

"What the hell is going on?" he demands the local's leader, who is standing off watching the events with passive distaste.

The sled reaches the next level, and the sled driver calls the wolves to a halt.

"That's enough," the whip master calls out. "let the dogs rest." I feel my blood rage through me as some of the wolves lie down tiredly, while most just pant in place.

"How can they allow this?" I whisper, I feel my lips curl into a snarl, as one of them flings a bucket of meat towards them. And they snarl and grapple for the quick meal, tearing at the larger chunks.

Tsume turns back to them watching with a mixture of hatred, pity and regret.

"Say something, you old fart!" he yells to Zari again, almost desperate for an answer.

"The train stops at this station for a very brief period of time," Zari explains rigidly. "with that, both humans and wolves eat to survive, that is our life." the last bit is said with no pride in the fact.

"A give-and-take, huh?" Hige remarks understanding the situation. "if you look at it from that point, Tsume's no different."

The gray wolf turns to face Hige angrily. "I used my guys, I was never used by them!" he yells at him.

_Now you know how we felt._ I say to myself, I may not have been in Tsume's group, but I heard enough to know that he'd abandoned several of his comrades.

"You guys are free to think what you will," Zari replies, staring back to the scene.

The wolves were hauling the sled again, when I make out Gramps among the group. His tongue is lolled out, panting in exhaustion, barely able to force himself to keep walking.

"No way," I whisper my eyes are riveted to the horrid scene, "no."

Toboe notices as well, grabbing the metal railing to keep him up.

"Gramps is about to pass out," Hige remarks in shock.

I look over to Tsume, he's taken aback as well, but his storming fury is much more obvious.

Gramps passes out on the floor, too tired to continue. I don't think, I just react, I take my chance and vault over the railing and jump down the level below. The whip's strike blasts into my ears warning the half-dead wolf to get up and continue. I run towards the man holding the leather whip, for an instant I see a blur of silver-gold beneath me rather than on my own bare feet. The thought disappears as quickly as it came. I forget myself and jump in front of the overseer, blocking the path of his whip.

"Get out of the way," he says his patience ebbing away.

I glare at him icily, challenging him.

"Move," he yells at me, trying to smack me out of the way. I dodge the clumsy backhand, and counter quickly with a well aimed sideswipe and just as instinctively snap my jaws at him. The overseer backs up a step but he decides to use the whip on me. It's a thunder clap to my ears from this distance, I simply snarl in cold rage.

The fight is abruptly stopped when I hear Zari yell out to the other workers.

"There's a wild dog loose!" he yells, I turn and see him holding Kiba, who is squirming and straining in Zari's grapple. Kiba's eyes are so wild that I see only rage, and blind humiliation. Many of the wolves stare at the struggle, while most of the humans rush over to aid Zari, most stepping over the old wolf's body without concern.

I look up at Hige, Toboe, and Tsume, still rooted to their places like soldiers at their post, staring down in dumb shock.

The train leaves a moment later, rushing out of the station like a frightened black blur.

Many of the people are still trying to calm Kiba down to separate him and Zari. I walk over to them calmly.

"Kiba," I say loudly, "Kiba, that's enough, calm down" I back off almost panicked when I see his seething gold eyes latch on to me. One of the humans comes up with a crude muzzle in his hands and another with a tranquilizer. "No," I yell at them, jumping into their path "You will not touch him." I'm ready for a fight now, my muscles were screaming to release the fury within them.

"Why?" the one with the muzzle asks, "is he yours?"

The question stuns me for a moment, then I glance back at Kiba, his snarling face declaring that he is untamed.

_The guys are going to slaughter me,_ I ponder an instant before the guy asks me again.

"Well, is he yours or not?" he demands.

"I don't own him, and I'd sooner slit my own throat before I called any wolf mine," I growl back.

"Then you don't have any right to say what we can't do to separate him from Zari." the guy laughs, stepping around me.

I grab his shoulder, pushing him back again. "You didn't let me finish," I tell him. "He's not my wolf, I'm his human." The words just pop out before I can stop them. I then notice that nearly everyone within earshot is now staring at me. Several are confused, other are in complete wonder, but the majority are in utter shock.

Kiba is so shocked that he calms down. Zari lets him go, almost reluctantly, but not before giving the white wolf a distasteful glare, he then walks over and scoops up the limp old wolf almost as if he were picking up a young child. Then starts to walk away, I follow him to where I'm beside him, he says nothing, but he knows I'm there, after a moment of uneasy silence I decide to speak.

"He dug his grave last night," I say quietly, looking at the ever sleeping eyes the ancient wolf now has.

"Why does that matter to you?" Zari asks heatedly.

"Because it's embarrassing when your own kind starts giving up on life altogether," I retort as coldly as I can. Zari stops walking and turns to me, like he's just seen me for the first time.

"You are human," he spits, then his voice seeps out like cold water from a iced over river. "your kind fight to live even when there is nothing to gain from it."

I nod understanding his distaste then turn back to where Kiba and the rest of the pack are waiting.

Tsume is pulling Kiba to his feet, ready to drag him back to the house. Hige is standing a few feet back from everyone, looking unsure but concerned nonetheless. Toboe is looking for someway he can help Tsume and Kiba.

"Is he?" I ask hesitantly looking at Kiba worriedly. Tsume answers with a steady piercing glare.

"He's just tired," Toboe remarks, looking almost as worried as I am, we follow a small group of wolves who join up with Zari and make our way to the grave yard together.


	4. Chapter 4

First fic, so don't take it seriously, and normal disclaimer follows:

I do NOT claim ownership or influence of any kind of Wolf's Rain or their characters, Bones and Bandai does. And yes I am updating as quickly as I can

Chapter 4

Zari and his pack lay their old packmate in the hole respectfully; they look at him in silence as if listening for something. Kiba is leaning against one of the grave stones, holding his injured shoulder. He had just woken up when we reached our shelter, stubbornly protesting that he was fine.

_Yeah, sure you are_ I think, looking over his scars from last night.

"I thought I told you to not get in the way," Zari scolds all of us. Kiba just glares back at him unwilling to let the matter rest.

"We have our own way of life," he explains, defending the unspoken accusation that Kiba gives.

"You mean a life lower than worn-out dogs?" the injured white wolf spits. "is sitting around and leading a poverty-stricken life, your 'way of life'?"

"What the hell do you guys know?" Zari snaps, his eyes narrowing at the insult.

Kiba's eyes narrow to the point his blue eyes look like broken shards of glass. "You are so low." he answers with a dangerously even tone.

"You are all still young," Zari replies sadly, looking back at the dead wolf.

The local pack buries the wolf quickly and walks back to the town. Tsume and Hige help Kiba back inside the house where he finally passes out. I just sit down looking at the fresh grave.

"What did you see, Gramps?" I ask the upturned soil. "What did you see that made you give up on everything?" I sift my fingers through the soft dirt. I almost didn't want to go back to the group. Not knowing how they felt about the entire situation, but I stand up and head back to our shelter.

Toboe had just gotten back with an armful of leaves and skillfully began pressing them down on Kiba's wounds, forming a bandage of sorts.

"Where did you learn that?" I ask, looking over at him, while Tsume stood at the door watching both the inside and outside untrustingly, Hige ust sat a ways off, looking rather bored.

"Granny taught me," was the pup's simple remark, as he continued to bandage up the white wolf, "I think this may help him get a little better," he says when he finishes.

"Jeez, that Kiba just doesn't think," Hige answers absently.

"I wouldn't have been able to just stand and watch if I'd just seen that either." Toboe protests, looking at Kiba worriedly.

"It was completely unnecessary," Tsume retorts from his post.

"Tsume," The pup asks, glancing at the tough gray wolf.

"Let's get out of this stinking town," he says looking into the distance.

"Are you nuts?" I comment wildly, "Kiba's hurt, and we have no idea where to go right now."

"That's why we should've left yesterday," Hige remarks stretching his legs out.

"Weren't you the one who said you wouldn't mind living here?" Tsume returns coldly.

"And if I remember right, you weren't far behind, Tsume," I growl challenging him.

Kiba suddenly opens his eyes, trying to get up. "Let's leave," he says in a half snarl, but Toboe pushes him back down.

"That's unreasonable," the pup reprimands him gently, for once having more sense than the rest of us. "Considering your scars and empty stomach."

Tsume shifts his eyes to Hige "Though one of here is actually full," he remarks sarcastically.

"You guys were the ones who didn't want to eat," Hige protests glaring at Tsume "Even after Corr-san was nice enough to bring them over, you'd feel sort of guilty letting it go to waste right? That's why I had to eat it all by myself" he says, trying to weasel his way out.

"When I was on the streets, Hige, if you ever got as much food as we got last night, you ate a little bit, and squirreled the rest for later." I scold coming over to him, "That way I didn't have to worry when my next meal was going to be for a while." I then turn back to the town staring at it in disgust.

"You should've saved some for us," Toboe mutters to the brown wolf.

"And who was the one who went off by himself?" Hige returns snidely.

"So that's why you were acting all nice to her?" Tsume asks icily

"Well, she did seem kind of lonely," Hige says longingly

"What I'd like to know is how she found us, so easily."

"Probably looked around," Tsume shrugs, staring at the floor.

"No," I shake my head in frustration, "it was like she knew where we were exactly."

Hige is just oblivious to the entire situation.

"Hey, what do we do now?" Toboe asks, looking to each of us.

"Shall we go impose on Corr-san again for a while?" Hige asks cheerfully, I glower in distaste at his attitude and the mention of the woman.

"Just get us something to eat," Tsume snarls at him, stepping towards him. "by yourself,"

"Me?!" Hige exclaims at the notion of finding food for the group.

"Yeah," both me and Tsume confirm at once. Tsume stands up a little straighter, claiming his old leadership.

Hige cringes back at his towering appearance, "I'm on my way," he complies, getting up.

"I'll go gather some herbs or something too," Toboe adds quickly.

"Good idea, I'll join you," I reply, starting to trail after the pup.

"Kali," Tsume growls stopping me instantly. "Stay here."

I slump down slightly, closing my eyes in frustration, _perfect, just great,_ I chew myself out, before turning around to face him, Toboe looks between us for a moment, then heads out looking for something to help Kiba.

"What happened?" Tsume demands his gold eyes are blazing.

"To Kiba or what happened at the station?" I ask for clarification.

"Both," is the terse reply.

I sigh, looking at where Kiba lay, back to Tsume, "The locals were teasing Kiba, and he gave them a few choice words of his own, the locals didn't appreciate it, they got in a fight with him, I just stepped in when they were just beating him when he was down." I explain quickly, biting my lip.

"Let Kiba fight his own battles," the gray wolf growls, looking back out to the grave yard.

"And if he doesn't?" I challenge quietly, "What was I supposed to do, let them kill him?"

"He can hold his own," Tsume answers,

"He can, but he didn't," I protest, glancing back at Kiba, "Kiba barely raised a paw when they jumped him, they had him on the ground, bleeding and they wouldn't let up until he was dead, what was I supposed to do?"

"What?" Tsume asks, looking at me skeptically. "you're saying that he started this, and he did nothing to defend himself?" he gives Kiba a disappointed look.

"I think he was trying to insult them," I clarify, "like he was saying that they weren't even worth fighting with." I'd seen that stunt pulled a few times back in Freeze City and surprisingly it worked sometimes.

"The idiot," Tsume grumbles, shaking his head in disbelief. "What about in the station?"

"What about it?" I ask, unsure what he wanted to know.

"When everyone was trying to separate those two," Tsume reminds me, his yellow eyes gleaming dangerously. "one of the humans was talking to you and you said something to him that made everyone on that level stop, including Kiba, what did you say?"

I clench my jaw shut, looking away from him. There was no way in hell I was telling Tsume that one.

"What did you say?" He demands coming over to me, his hands curling into fists,

"If you want to know, ask Kiba," I retort bitingly before turning and walking out

Tsume doesn't let up on the subject and jumps in front of me, blocking my path. "What did you say," He growls out every syllable.

"Ask Kiba," I remark quietly, glancing down at my bare feet and walk past him

I walk back to the docks where we were the night before, the storm gray waves and the ominous clouds fog and meld together near the horizon. I watch them for a while trying to find where the meeting point is. I sigh and look down seeing my muddled reflection from the pier. The scratch marks are healing nicely, but they'll probably end up being a set of narrow scars when they completely heal. The waves lapping at the wall are a soothing melody as further out they roar in, calling to me, I look out for a moment, contemplating the action of challenging the waves. I smirk, pausing long enough to take off my vest and jump in. I feel like I've been immersed in ice and fire, my wounds burn as the salt water soaks them completely, while I shiver at the chill of the cold water surrounding me. I dive deeper, feeling the current pull at me, trying to hold me back. I return to the surface and a chill blast of wind greets my face. I shake my head free of the water and rub some of the cuts to get rid of the dirt and any infection that might be in them. My palms look like raw hamburger when I finally get a good look at them. They burn worse than any part of my body right now.

I keep near the docks but swim a bit further out. I feel it a moment later, a tingle in the back of my mind scratching at the surface of something, I look around, and see nothing, I turn back, thinking nothing of it. Then I hear the loud clang of metal, like a prison door slamming shut. My heart stops and I head back to the pier, kicking and hauling myself as quick as I can. I grab the wall tiredly and pull myself up onto the concrete, my clothes are like lead weights attached to me, the water draining off them as I crawl out, and I run to where the sound came from, my wet feet slapping against cold concrete. I see Toboe running back to the shelter.

"Toboe," I yell out to him, he stops, the worry in his eyes is clouded over in confusion as he stares at my limp wet clothes, still dripping from my swim. "Toboe, what happened?" I ask, panting and shivering all at once.

"Hige, they came and took him away,"

"Who took him?" I demand, grabbing both his shoulders.

"Some of the local wolves," The pup answers shakily. "They had him in a cage and took him."

My grip tightens and I know my face twists into a snarl. "Who, what did they look like?" I inquire angrily.

"One of them was from when we came into this town," he answers.

"Zari?" I ask, unsure if he meant the leader of the rag-tag group.

"No," Toboe says, shaking his head, trying to better describe the wolf. "He had the hat."

My eyes go wide with fury and I let go of Toboe, "Toboe, get the others," I'm almost surprised at how even my voice is, like cold glass, delicate, but dangerously sharp.

"Uh," he says surprised, looking back in the direction the shelter is.

"Now," I shout, "Tell them that they can join my hunt if they want." I then sprint off in the direction of where Toboe came, following his tracks in the shallow, soft snow. The cold doesn't bite at me anymore, the fury in my blood warms me like whiskey, and I'm drunk on the rage. The city streets are cold as well, but my feet are rushing over the asphalt and concrete too fast for me to notice. I know my hunt, and I want it.

The town's streets are a maze from below as I dodge around the people and around the building, but from above, it's a map. I nearly fly up to the roofs, running along the ledges looking for my quarry, my hunt.

I see Corr, from a distance. I put on an extra burst of speed and land in front of her.

"Corr-san," I greet coldly leaving no room for formalities. "I need to find someone, he wears baggy clothes, and an orange hat, where is he?"

"Moss?" she asks skeptically.

"If that's his name, then yes," I nod, "Where is he?"

Corr points to a point up ahead and I see Moss in a small group. My muscles are trembling now from the exertion and from the cold mingled together as well as my rage. I draw my knives and rush towards him.

My knife is at his neck as I slam him against the wall. My temper flared up like hackles rise on a wolf.

"I warned you," I hiss to him. "I told you if you ever hurt any in my pack I would hunt you."

"What can you really do about it?" he asks snidely, "You kill me, and every wolf in this town will be after your pack with a death warrant."

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you live," I say frigidly, just as several sets of arms pry me off of him, tossing me away like a rag doll. I get up again, earning a sharp kick in the ribs and face. I spit out the blood and bits of gravel, and the group turns to the opening.

"What's up?" Moss asks looking at the person "I guess you weren't satisfied with the beating we gave you last night,"

_Kiba_, I look up in surprise, barely able to see the rest of the pack from my place on the ground.

They stop laughing when another set of footsteps come towards them.

"Zari," Corr says worriedly.

"Are you the one behind this?" Tsume demands the alpha.

"What?" Zari asks confused by what he meant.

"Don't give me that," The gray wolf retorts, stepping towards the leader menacingly.

"What are you talking about?" Zari asks again, unfazed by Tsume's advance.

"Is it true that you sold off one of my friends?" Kiba asks evenly, but the keen edge is heard.

"You guys make me sick," Tsume comments, eyeing everyone in distaste.

"What's the meaning of this?" the town's leader asks, turning to his pack mates.

"How should I know?" Moss replies almost growling.

"He told them to kill him," Toboe speaks up angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Moss. "You're the one who told them!"

The pup's statement gives me enough energy to get me on my feet, I didn't care now. This guy was mine.

"Moss!" Zari yells at his packmate.

Kiba tries to tackle Moss down, but Zari knocks him back, appearing to be defending his pack from this stranger. Appearances are deceiving, because as soon as Kiba was out of his path, Zari punches the traitor down.

"This is my territory," he bellows to Kiba and the others before he turns back to deal with Moss. "Why did you sell out a friend?" he demands as Moss picks himself up rubbing his sore jaw.

"He was a stranger to me," he replies stiffly.

"You're one to talk, Zari," another one of the local pack retorts.

"What?" Zari asks, wide eyed, not understanding the accusation.

"That's right," they other guy confirms. "You're not even doing the jobs that a dog would do."

"Do you seriously mean that?" Zari asks, looking at his pack bewildered. For a moment no one speaks. "I thought I was only serving my duties as leader." he continues when no one answers. "I can't do this as I had thought out anymore, I've only been doing so in hopes of protecting the pack."

"No one sees you as leader anymore!" Moss shouts at him, punching him to the ground. The rest of the pack takes the opportunity and begins beating their leader as well.

I watch in shock, rage, and confusion. Kiba starts to come to help when one of them stops him

"Don't get in our way!" he tells us warningly as they kick and punch at their Alpha, who isn't even fighting back.

_These aren't wolves,_ I say to myself, _they aren't even dogs or humans,_ I see Moss, standing over, watching the others pummel Zari, gloating over their fallen leader. _The coward!_

"Stop it!" Corr yells out, almost as if she's in pain. "just stop it!"

They all stop at her desperation, but one keeps using Zari as a punching bag, before Moss calls the fight to a halt.

"Wait," Zari says as they turn to leave. "where did they take these guys' friend?" the request is somewhat pained his face is bruised and swelled from the cuts and fist prints.

"I don't know," Moss shrugs turning away from him. "I don't know!"

"I'm not interested in that answer," I remark bitingly, standing up kicking him in the shins, my knife slowly gouging into his skin. And I see the sense of fear enter his eyes.

"I don't know!" he yells, the fear brings the honesty out in his voice.

"Then guess!" I scream back, my blade digging deeper to where I feel his blood pulsing around the metal.

I see Corr rush over to Zari concerned, and the others glancing to both me and the wounded wolf.

"With the garbage maybe," Moss struggles, but I hold him firm. "the incinirator,"

I let go of him, slowly, letting him breathe in relief. "I don't care what deity you believe in, but you'd better pray that he's alive," I threaten, my voice so even and deliberate that even I'm shocked.

"Or else what?" Moss demands, trying to be tough, even when he's scared.

Then my voice changes, to a point where I know it's not mine, and I don't remember speaking. "Without wolf's heart, without wolf's eyes, give back the one you now deny." I don't know what happened, but I felt something go through me like a jolt of electricity that shakes me to the ground, almost depleted of energy, and my vision clouds over to darkness for a few seconds before refocusing, Moss and his pack are gone but the rest of us are still standing.

"Any clues where they might have taken him?" Tsume asks, both Zari and me, I pant on the alley's floor, too exhausted to answer.

"It was an orange truck," Toboe offers, trying give us some hints on what Zari knew.

"You guys, it's not too late to give up on Paradise," Zari tells us, and I take a gulp of air before standing up.

Kiba stares at him, stubbornly. "I don't have any place to go back to, so I have no choice but to go."

"Even if hell is what awaits us." Tsume puts in defending Kiba. "I don't know if you people could find it," the hard resolution shone in his gold eyes and there was no mistake that there was even a hint of doubt in his voice. "but we'll find Paradise, for sure." I look up at him, smiling. He'd finally won my respect.

Kiba and Toboe turn to him in an interesting mixture of shock and gratitude

"Tsume?" Toboe says looking at the gray scarred wolf in awe.

"I don't know how far I can go with you," I add in, "but I'm coming with you as far as you or _she'll_ allow me." I emphasized the word 'she' to refer to Cheza, Kiba nodded understanding the need and urge to come.

Zari looks down and stands up shakily. "Follow me, "he says when he has his feet under him.

"Zari," Corra starts to protest. He just smiles back at her, with one of his eyes swollen shut.

"I can still run," he says, limping down the alley as quickly as he can, the rest of us follow. The rush of my fury is gone, but the thrill of the hunt is still there, the hunt for revenge is over, the hunt to save Hige has begun.

I shake my head, trying to reclaim some endurance that I had lost earlier, and follow after Kiba and the others with Zari leading the way.

"You know any short cuts?" I ask wearily when we climb onto the main roads.

Zari nods from his place in the front, and I grin, pushing myself further to take a few leaps to the buildings beside us, most of the roofs are nearly level with the outside roads. The way seems easier and more familiar to me then I see an orange truck in the distance.

"I think I see our truck, guys" I yell over to the others on the streets and leap across to the next building, barely grabbing the ledge to swing myself up. The rush comes back, giving me the endurance and speed I desperately need. The wolves jump onto the same road, catching up with the truck quickly Toboe and I are more or less even in the back. Zari, Kiba and Tsume dash in front of the truck, scaring the drivers senseless, causing them to swerve and turn on the roads madly until the truck topples over, Hige and his cage crash onto the roadside. All except Zari gather around the cage, looking at Hige. The brown wolf sighs, almost aggravated, then sits up.

"You guys are too rough," he complains instantly.

"You're welcome," I retort, crossing my arms.

Toboe puts his hands on his hips. "Just be grateful you got out safely," he scolds.

"He ain't out yet," I inform the pup, looking back to Hige I give him a sly yet playful smirk. "And I might be half-tempted to strangle him when he gets out of there."

"Hurry up and get out," Tsume says, stopping the joking around. "you can break out by yourself right?" he asks Hige skeptically.

"I don't do such barbaric things," Hige replies leaning back indignantly.

"Translation, no," I mutter, rolling my eyes.

Kiba latches his teeth onto one of the bars, twisting and jerking it to bend out of shape enough for Hige to slide out.

I notice the truck's door open and one of the drivers sits up, staring at us angrily, then pulls out a small handgun.

"You mutts!" he yells at us, and I instantly jump in front of him, knowing he won't risk shooting with a human in the way. Zari also takes the opportunity to leap at him biting down on the guy's wrist, the gunshot explodes wildly in some obscure direction, hitting nothing and Hige slips out of the cage. The six of us run back to the town, resolute and rejoined

When we are among the safety of the overshadowed buildings I take my opportunity to celebrate.

"Ha-HA!" I crow excitedly, twisting in the air. "that was amazing!" I say, I feeling completely pumped, Tsume ignores me unless I end up being right in front of him. Kiba just gives me a calm glance, before returning to following Zari down the winding streets again. Hige looks annoyed at being rescued and just continues grumbling about leaving a leg of fresh mutton in the snow. Toboe is the only one who takes a liking to my celebration, he wags his tail and laughs the way wolves do with his tongue hanging out of their mouth, panting.

"You sound as if you've never been outside your own house," Tsume comments when I continue dancing and darting among the pack.

"I've always been the one stealing," I remark, coming up beside him, still jittery. "this is the first time I've ever been the one to get something back."

"We've got him back now, so can you quit bouncing around?" Tsume retorts bitingly, his patience finally wearing thin.

"Fine," I reply, falling into step with the rest of the pack, but I keep the smile plastered to my face.

Zari takes us back to the cemetery, leading us to the doorway that leads to Paradise. I look at the forbidding entrance and immediately both Kiba and Zari are trying to tear down the warped boards of wood. I come up beside them and rip several weakly nailed boards off, widening the door's entrance.

Zari nods in thanks then heads inside, the rest of the wolves follow in suit into the shadowy, death filled tunnel.

I slide in after them, our footsteps echo off the walls making up for the lack of conversation. Hige's footsteps are a bit clumsy, and heavy, Kiba's was the second set I could recognize, confident at where his destination was, but a little unsure of where he was going. Toboe was as light footed and jittery at times, as if he were barely able to keep his feet on the ground. Tsume, was different. Not the slow, unwilling pace he usually set, but it was grounded and secure step. Zari was the only one who was impossible to place until he stopped; it was quite noticeable that he had walked these paths before.

"This is the only way, right?" Toboe asks after we've been walking a while. The smell of death is starting to churn my stomach, but I'm sure the wolves having much worse. I swallow the bile rising in my throat and just breathe through the mouth.

"Is this really safe?" Hige mutters, looking at the grime caked walls of the tunnel.

"It's better than burning along with the trash, you know," Tsume retorts from behind him, and I stifle a laugh, just as a strong wave of nausea lands in my stomach.

We climb out of the cramped shaft and look down the the subways of a much larger tunnel. Zari stops, looking at the dark end, where everything is hidden.

"This is as far as I go," He says not looking at us. "You guys go the rest of the way by yourselves."

"So you're not coming?" Kiba asks, not quite understanding why he's choosing to stay. "To this place from now on?"

"We can't tell if the place that we've been searching for actually exists." the lean wolf answers, still looking down the tunnel, then straightens himself. "but there are those who can enter Paradise, and those who can't, that's what I think."

"You never know, but I'm trying anyway," I say stepping forward.

"You guys go find out if Paradise really lies at the end of this road." Zari answers, stepping aside to let us pass.

"That's not very wolf-like of you," Tsume comments, looking at him skeptically.

"Tsume," Kiba warns, but the gray wolf ignores it.

"A wolf is only supposed to protect his own pack." Tsume notes expertly.

"Yeah," Zari nods a wry grin on his face. "I've fallen."

Kiba just bows his head and races into the tunnel, Tsume and Toboe start off nearly simultaneously, Hige rushes after them, and I come behind, last, I turn back to Zari and nod my thanks, "just remember, Zari, even the fallen can still stand up again." I then rush into the shadows following Hige's bright, bulky yellow hoodie.

"The flower is strong," I hear Zari say from behind us. "So even though it may not be visible, doesn't necessarily mean it's extinct. Just like wolves." His words send a shiver through me, almost as if he's repeating an old proverb. "As long as the moon is there, flowers will not cease to exist, nor will wolves." I stop dead as the walls echo the words a while longer, wondering at how grandfather knew a wolf's proverbs. I force myself again to focus on keeping up with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

First fic, so don't take it seriously, and normal disclaimer follows:

I do NOT claim ownership or influence of any kind of Wolf's Rain or their characters, Bones and Bandai does. And yes I am updating as quickly as I can

Chapter 5

It took us less than a day to get out of that tunnel; the burst of fresh air was like breathing in heaven after being in what smelled like a tomb.

The sunlight was blinding, that even looking down caused my eyes to tear up. We jumped out of the tunnel into a shallow pond if you would call it that, it came up to our knees at the deepest and we waded onto the shore, where the pine and fir trees are thick.

"How far did we go?" I ask out loud, astounded by the size of the trees.

Toboe is as amazed by the scenery as I am and both of us are constantly looking around.

"Hey pup!" Hige yells to Toboe, for the third time that day. "if you keep slacking, we're leaving you behind."

Toboe rushes to catch up with the rest again.

"What are you doing up there?" Hige asks me when he sees me in the branches.

"Just taking the trail that doesn't leave tracks," I reply. "I get a little bit of a better view than being down there."

"Hey," Toboe remarks, when he's right behind the others again. "doesn't this forest seem a little weird?" he asks, looking around. "I don't see any animals,"

Now that he mentioned it, it does, no birds, not even the darting, scratching of mouse-feet. I freeze something is very wrong.

"Don't you understand what you are?" Hige sighs hanging his head despairingly. "They probably all ran away after they saw us," the brown wolf explains.

"Ah, I see," Toboe brightens, realizing his place in the food chain.

"This is why city kids are all…" Hige starts.

"But ever since we got out of that cave, I can't smell the flower at all," Toboe replies worriedly. I slip from my current branch, barely grabbing the one beneath me. "I wonder if this is really the right place."

From my perch I see Kiba and Tsume nearly walking on top of each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Tsume says somewhat annoyed.

"Sure," is the taciturn reply.

"Where are we going right now?"

"To Paradise," Kiba answers dutifully.

Tsume seems unsatisfied with the answer and probes a bit deeper. "And what's leading us there?" his eyes reveal his boredom and frustration.

Kiba gives his usual one word answer. "Instinct."

I roll my eyes. This white wolf was getting too predictable.

"I knew it," Hige sighs, scratching his head. "Although it'd be nice if it actually felt like we're getting closer."

"Uh, guys" I interrupt the conversation from my perch. "I'm think we might be closer than you think." the drone of an airship starts whining into my ears, causing my head to throb madly.

"That's," Tsume starts to say when he looks up

"An airship," Hige finishes the dark gray wolf's thoughts. "It must be those nobles."

"I don't like the sound of this," Toboe remarks, covering his ears.

I see a small airship, hover and glide across the fogged sky. I look down then glance back up, "Holy!" I yell, seeing a military airship come into view behind the clouds. To say that it was big was an understatement, it made the noble's single-manned craft look like a harmless toy.

"What?" Tsume asks. "what happened?"

I was about to answer, when I hear laser cannons take aim at the ship, streaking the sky a vibrant red while the tiny ship dodges around the blasts. Many of which explode further off in the forest, charring some of the trees. The ground shakes, knocking me off my branch. I hit the ground knocking the wind out of me. Toboe is holding onto Hige's shirt, trying to hide behind him, Kiba and Tsume are watching the aerial battle in amazement.

"What's this?" Toboe asks, finally looking up.

"They're sure showing off," Hige states glancing up in confusion.

Kiba just stares, from my position on the ground he's looking at the sky, not just the battle, like he's found something.

"She's there," he breathes, just loud enough to where I can make it out over the random blasts.

I pry myself off the ground, my head and back aching badly. I peer up just in time to see the white wolf rush off further into the woods.

"Wait!" Tsume calls out. "This isn't something we should interfere with." trying to talk some sense to Kiba, which at this moment was like trying to convince a rock that it's a marshmallow.

"I can feel it," Kiba replies, still looking up to the skies as he's walking away.

"Feel what?" Hige asks, looking at Kiba in concern. Toboe just is simply confused.

"I don't know, I just know, somehow" Kiba tries to explain then turns to us wildly. "Can't you guys feel anything," he demands angrily, then rushes off.

"Kiba!" Tsume yells after him.

Toboe glances to Hige again "Can you feel it?" he asks, trying to make sense of what's happening

"He just can't be helped, can he?" the brown wolf sighs, then rushes after Tsume who had just left.

I hear the voice come to me again, this time stronger than I've ever felt it.

"You came, but you're still the same. You find, can you see the same kind? You follow, will you walk again tomorrow?" it asks, and I snap my head in the direction the voice came.

"Did you hear it?" I demand excitedly, looking at everyone, their faces puzzled faces give the answer clearly, they heard nothing, I glance back to where Kiba ran off to, and run after him.

I'm running, hoping to find the voice, to find Cheza. Toboe and Hige are right behind me, Tsume is nearly five or six furlongs ahead of me. "Can you see Kiba?" I shout after him.

"Kiba!" the gray wolf shouts to his packmate desperately. I catch a glimpse of a spark floating down from the sky.

"Cheza," I murmur in realization, and instantly I start sprinting, despite the multiple cuts and scratches on my bare feet. The cuffs of my pants are frayed and shredded mess of threads, cockleburs and mud.

"Wait up!" Toboe yells behind me.

We keep running until the mountain wall greets us stubbornly with it's sheer rugged granite height.

"Great," I pant sarcastically, and lean on the craggy wall for support. "I'm guessing we're climbing the rest of the way?" I ask, looking at the weathered rocky ledges.

Kiba nods, and instantly jumps to the first available ledge the mountain has to offer.

I narrow my eyes determinedly and run up the walls, knocking loose rocks out of place as I do. The process continues until the ledges are beyond my height to run or jump up to. I have to settle for climbing after a while, the rest begin climbing as well.

Hige smells the air. "It's coming from above," he comments in frustration. "it's faint, but never the less."

"Hige," I yell at him. "the flower's scent has been coming from above ever since we started climbing up this god forsaken chunk of rock, tell us something we don't know!"

Kiba just starts climbing faster at the news.

"Why are you getting all serious for," Tsume asks, trying to find a decent handhold.

"But it kinda stinks of a noble too," Hige adds, the wind tugging his yellow shirt wildly.

"A noble?" Tsume asks looking back at Hige.

"Duh," I snort, finding my foothold and scamper up a few feet ahead of Hige. "a noble stole her, of course she's gonna smell like one."

"Hey, Kiba," Toboe yells out, as he grabbing one of the narrow ledges. "My heart's getting all itchy for some reason," he says looking down embarrassed and surprise. "Is this what you were talking about?"

Kiba gives him a silent but nonetheless approving nod. "Let's go."

I continue to keep ahead of Hige for the rest of the climb, though just barely. The closer we get, the more questions ramble into my head.

_Why me, I'm no wolf, hell, I'm not even a dog. What on earth am I doing? What does she want from me? Why does she keep on talking to me, why can't the others hear her? Will she like me?_

That last one catches me off guard and I shake my head clear, and I see the military airship land at one of the old docking systems on the castle.

"Let's move people," I call out to everyone urgently, and again scamper up past a few ledges, until I'm almost past Tsume's level.

At least twenty minutes later we are at the top.

I'm panting again from the climb and shudder.

"That was insane," I mutter, "We are not taking this route down, Kiba."

"Aww, it wasn't that bad," Hige remarks cheerfully, "it was only-"

"Hige, stop talking," I growl, backing away from the ledge.

"What?" he protests, "all I was gonna say was-"

"I know what you were going to say, Hige," I snarl, interrupting him again "and I'm telling you not to say it."

"Why not?!" the brown wolf asks, stretching his arms.

"I know it's big, however, I don't want to know just how big." I mutter

Tsume glances over at me questioningly. "You've never really seemed to be one afraid of heights."

"I love heights," I reply easily. "I love climbing up, it's getting me down that scares the hell out of me."

"That seems kinda silly," Hige says from behind me.

"Silly or not, it's fact." I retort and follow after Kiba.

The walk is easier than the climb, vines and moss hang heavily from the dead tree limbs and covering the ancient rocks.

"I'm not sure why, but my heart is beating so fast." Toboe remarks, a dreamy look coming over his face. "and I'm also getting hot."

"You have a fur coat underneath that skin," I tease. "so, that's not really surprising."

"It's the kind of excitement you feel before being embraced by a lovely girl." Hige sighs, looking out wistfully.

"And you are such a flirt," I shake my head.

"Don't get reckless," Tsume scowls, then looks away muttering. "although it really is kind of exciting."

I laugh out loud not caring if I was going to get knocked down later. "That's not anything new. Considering you can't live without a challenge, can you?"

Tsume glares at me, but I see the outline of a smirk spark his gold eyes.

"What about you?" Toboe asks looking at me curiously.

"Honestly, this is scaring the hell out of me, but the curiosity is murdering me right now."

"Curiosity kills the cat," Hige states cheerfully.

"But satisfaction brought it back," I return grinning at him.

Tsume shakes his head at us just as we come into a large clearing with several sculpted waterfalls dropping into a small lake. I nearly swallow my breath. on one of the rocks in the water is Cheza. I stare like at her like an idiot, Toboe's jaw drops open at the sight, I hear Kiba's breath come out in ragged disbelief. It's a moment before Cheza looks at us. Her red eyes shimmer in a friendly light. I shrink down and hide behind Tsume, not wanting to be seen.

"She's there," Hige says trying to convince himself the reality that we're all in. "She's really there."

"I think I'm in love," Toboe confirms, his bracelets rattling.

"Who is she?" Tsume asks, making me jump slightly at the question. I hear water splash from the lake and I peer over Tsume's shoulder to see Cheza had moved from her rock and was now standing in the water, her head cocked curiously while her short lilac colored hair is swaying gently in the slight breeze. I duck down behind the lean leather clad man again.

"Not scared are you?" he asks mockingly.

"I'm not scared," I growl at him. "I'm absolutely terrified."

Kiba walks towards Cheza, causing all of us to turn to him.

"Wait!" Tsume calls out desperately.

Kiba ignores it and keeps walking and wades into the water. And I swear when he stops, everything stopped moving. The wind, the ripples in the water, my own breath just stopped in my throat.

"Cheza," he greets her calmly.

I let the rest of my breath out, like I'd been holding it for a year. I decide to step out from Tsume's shadow and watch what was happening. That's when I saw the Flower Maiden smiling as she stroked Kiba's soft thick fur before hugging him.

"This one has finally found you," I hear her whisper. I have no doubt now that she's been the one speaking in my dreams.

"That must feel so good," Toboe sighs longingly.

"Is that really?" Tsume asks, still not able to believe this.

"Yep," Hige confirms, "That's the Flower Maiden."

Cheza takes Kiba's hand and both of them walk up one of the hills, looking almost like one of the cheesy scenes in a chick flick, then turns around waving to us.

"This way," she calls out cheerfully, "This way."

"The Flower Maiden," Hige comments following after them. "That's Cheza alright."

"She's a flower, but a maiden at the same time," Toboe joins in. "That's kind of weird."

I keep a pace behind Tsume again, unsure if I want to meet her just yet.

"Well there's a story that some bored noble made her from a Lunar flower in a lab somewhere," Hige explains, rubbing his collar.

"A human made from a flower?" Tsume scoffs disbelievingly as we pass over a low bridge. "Do you really believe that story?"

"Well, she's right in front of my eyes," Hige laughs.

"Yeah," Toboe agrees eagerly.

"It's kind of hard not to believe a legend when you're walking among them," I pipe up.

"She smells really good," Toboe remarks suddenly. "just like a flower."

"Is that what a Lunar flower smells like?" I ask, before inhaling the fascinating scent.

"Even so," Tsume remarks stubbornly. "I refuse to believe it."

_Step out from the shadows and some are still blind._ I say to myself.

"Even after you find her irresistible?" Toboe asks skeptically.

"I believe it," Hige announces easily.Both me and Tsume look over at him slightly shocked, in my opinion that was one of the last things I would expect to hear from the brown wolf. "just think about it, it's true that Kiba brought us here through pure instinct right?" he explains, unconcerned with our reaction. "Even if this is some huge coincidence, I'm getting the feeling that we're closer to Paradise now."

I nod, his explanation did make sense.

"Well, whatever it is, she's not really my type, unfortunately."

"Well, after running into you guys, I'm inclined to rely on legends and anything else," I agree.

We continue to follow Kiba and Cheza from a distance as we enter inside the half collapsed buildings. I jump to the roofs taking an unusual route for a moment. Then instinct returns, I look out and see a small group of soldiers outside in a nearby building, coming towards us, rifles ready.

I start heading towards them out of curiosity, _are they searching for that noble?_ I ask myself.

I watch from a distance, trying to figure out what they're after, they're well trained, better trained than most common soldiers. Their steps are quiet and well placed, and their weapons are positioned and controlled. I take a small rock, about the size of Toboe's fist and throw it. It lands with a soft thud landing in the grass some place in the distance. The soldiers shoot at where the rock lands exactly then stop to locate the body.

"These guys are elites," I whisper. And start running back to the others.

I jump back down through the many holes in the ceiling.

"We gotta go," I yell to them urgently. "now," unfortunately, my voice also attracts the gunfire of another nearby group of soldiers.

Hige and Toboe rush after where I hope Kiba is, the gunfire follows us down the halls, some of it chipping off mortar from the walls and floor, nipping my heels at times.

"Aich!" I yelp when a bullet explodes an inch beneath my foot.

"Kiba," Hige yells to our leader. "it doesn't look too good, I smell humans everywhere!"

"And what am I?" I joke nervously from the entrance "chopped sushi?"

"We're trapped," Toboe exclaims. Tsume races around the corner, his eyes narrow towards Cheza's crouched figure.

Cheza turns to us, her liquid eyes wide open. And Tsume's suddenly looks uncertain.

Kiba steps in front of the Flower Maiden defensively. "No, that's not it," he says fiercely.

"Now's not the time for that," Toboe scolds, the two grown men, "we have to hurry up and escape."

"I don't care who starts it," I snarl. "but I'll knock both of you flat."

"Escape, we're trapped, you know?" Hige retorts. "Where can we go?"

Cheza stands up unworriedly and heads further into the building, Kiba follows after her wordlessly.

"Where are you going?" Tsume demands, reaching out for Kiba.

"I told you it's dangerous over there!" Hige repeats desperately as the four of us watch the Flower Maiden and the white wolf walk off.

"What should we do?" Toboe asks looking to the rest of us.

"Like we have a choice?!" Tsume grumbles and turns back to where we came from.

"Man," Hige mutters worriedly. "That Kiba is really out of his mind." then follows after Tsume.

Toboe is at a complete loss at deciding where to go.  
"Toboe," I tell him. "go with Kiba, tell him that these soldiers are elites." I rush after the Hige and Tsume. I take to the roofs again, watching the grace and ease of the two wolves beneath me as they attack several soldiers, Tsume is living up to his name, knife and claws cutting through their body armor like it was paper.

"Somebody's attacking," one of the soldiers yells into his two-way radio. Hige lands behind him, and snatches the thing away before Hige drives his claws into his throat.

I spot group of six soldiers poised over the entrances, ready to shoot, I grin and rush them from behind, keeping my pace silent and swift. Two of them plummet over the roof's edge, The other four turn to me, somewhat surprised. I draw my knives, throwing one into the chest of one of them that forgot to pick his gun up. The other two open fire on me. Instinct guides me, weaving and dodging past the bullets. I stab another in the calf, and swing up and around, still holding onto my knife. I give a sharp upwards kick and hear a sick, but satisfying snap, I get a glimpse of the soldier long enough to know that I had just broken his neck. The remaining soldier takes his chance and fires on me I howl, the sound surprises him and I go under his gun barrel and my knife slashes over his throat.

I glance around quickly at the scattered soldiers lying around me. I don't feel the wave of nausea, or any kind of weakness that most people feel when having killed for the first time, instead pull my knives free as I feel a sort of pride overwhelm me, proud that I had proven better than them, proud to be alive.

_What am I? _I ask silently, before jumping to the ground, where Tsume and Hige are.

"What were you doing?" Tsume demands as he rushes towards another regiment of soldiers.

"Helping you guys," I answer, shaking my blades free of the blood, knowing the action is useless. Tsume claims another soldier with a vicious uppercut from his knife before leaping away. I jump the walls landing atop of another both my knives stab down into his neck. Hige takes the rest from behind.

We race into another open room and find ourselves bombarded by gunfire like it's rain.

Hige dives behind a wall amazed at the number. Tsume shoves me behind the wall as well.

"Gah!" Hige shouts to us over the rounds of bullets. "There's so many of them!"

"Let's try the other way, shall we?" I ask glancing back at the barricade of rifles, and running into the adjoining hall. Tsume joins up with me in a flash. Hige's pace is slightly panicked.

"These guys are elites," I inform them hastily, "I'm actually surprised you didn't have a hard time with the ones we did run into." I whip around the corner and kick the legs out from under another soldier, Tsume finishes the action with his blade. He nods in approval and he races back to where we had left Kiba,

"Let's take the roofs," I suggest, "they're safer, trust me." I feel myself starting to tire but I make it to the roofs. Tsume pops up from a large hole in front of me I skid, trying to keep from running into him I'm back on the ground shaking my head.

"Wolves," I mutter, and continue from where I'm at.

"Hey, Kali, what's wrong?" Hige asks from the top.

"I can't get up again," I answer blatantly, which was true. Getting to the top was sapping my endurance, and I didn't need to waste what I had left of it. I prepare to turn at the next hall, and find myself jerked back and hauled onto someone's shoulder, and before I can react, the guy skyrockets into the air, me along with him. My fingernails dig into the leather jacket, gripping it tightly. I had never had that happen to me, and I don't want to experience it again.

Tsume pries me off his shoulder, while I'm trying to calm down from the ride.

"Tsume," I growl, jabbing my finger at him. "don't you ever do that again."

"Let's go," He replies, running off quickly, as if my threat had been nothing more than mentioning the weather.

We have no further problems with the soldiers until we rejoin with Kiba, Toboe, and Cheza. One of the soldiers shoots, trying to follow Kiba's movements with his gun, a waste of time Kiba brings him down as he lands behind him. Two others are firing further down the hall, a knife's throw away in my case, Hige and Tsume both prepare to jump them from behind. I take my knife out, I grin and aim my blade for the one beneath Tsume, my knife hits just before Tsume lands on top of him. I grin, somewhat smugly at just taken his kill.

"That was mine!" he hollers at me.

"That was payback," I retort, coming over to the soldier and pulling my blade out of his neck. While Hige wipes his hands off. "now we're even."

The three of us jump down to where Kiba's group is.

"That's dangerous," Hige reports, "That side's surrounded."

"What are you going to do?" Tsume asks Kiba, "if we leave her here, we can escape."

Kiba looks at him in shock before giving his reply. "No!" his shout lashes back fiercely.

"Hey, guys!" Toboe calls to us, waving from the entrance of another adjoining hallway before he disappears inside.

The four of us follow after him, stopping when we see Cheza.

"This way," she tells us calmly, continuing down the hall.

"Well, she certainly knows where she's going," I comment lightly.

Kiba wordlessly follows her, Tsume and I bound off instantly. Toboe and Hige trail after us. I hear gunfire from up ahead instinctively crouch down, Kiba punches the guy out and we continue again.

The next room Cheza leads us to is the remnants of a private indoor garden, tree roots are twisted into the walls and floor, while some of the trunks are completely hidden from view.

"What _is_ this?" Hige demands, looking around the dead end.

"It's no use." The pup remarks, staring at the room. "This place is completely blocked off."

"You want to try surrendering?" Hige asks glancing back to the entrance. His question earns a cold glare from Tsume and a quick snarl from me. "ah, I'm just kidding," he holds his hands up in mock defense.

"If you can't find a way, make one," I snap, running over to one of the walls, tugging at some of the looser roots. "That's the thieves' method."

"Over here," Cheza calls out again, and I can swear by every god that has been known, that there was not a hole in any of the walls when we came in the room, but I was seeing Cheza standing beside one now.

"Was there a hole there before?" Toboe whispers, looking over at us.

Kiba follows Cheza again, and something creaks from where the hole is.

"Something just moved," Toboe says taking a step back from the escape route.

"Well, it really doesn't matter," Hige sighs, rubbing the back of his head and plunges in after Kiba. "let's go."

Toboe rushes after him, before turning back to us.

"Come on!" he tells us. I nod in reply and trail after him. Tsume brushes by me a moment later, just as I hear the roots groan, sealing us in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, it's cram session here, so enjoy what I did get done, and normal disclaimer follows:

I do NOT claim ownership or influence of any kind of Wolf's Rain or their characters, Bones and Bandai does. And yes I am updating as quickly as I can

Chapter 6

True enough, we were not taking the same route down the mountain it often seemed that we were diving for the bushes every ten minutes or so when the camera came passing by the rocks were a rugged staircase for us, much easier than climbing I'll admit.

We were almost to the town's level at the last of our run for the night. Kiba and Tsume led us, Toboe and Hige followed them, while Cheza and I took rear. I'll say this, Cheza can be impish if she wants to, she nearly sent Toboe, Hige and myself into a panic when she nearly decided to step over the edge then turning back towards us.

Toboe sighs, somewhat relieved that we weren't caught, and that Cheza hadn't fallen off the ledge. "So, she already knew."

"She is the Flower Maiden after all," Hige remarks.

"Flower Maiden or no," I retort. "I would prefer if she save surprises like that for when we aren't about to keel over as it is." I was losing patience and feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the day's earlier events.

"But how?" Toboe inquires eagerly to Hige's statement.

Hige shrugs. "She can probably just feel it," he guesses, glancing away.

"But there's no such thing," Toboe argues angrily.

"You might not be able to see it, but it _does_ exist." the brown wolf answers calmly, turning back to the path.

"Maybe she's looking out for us," Toboe estimates, looking back at Cheza. "but why?"

"Because you guys are watching her," Kiba answers from below us.

"That's no surprise," Tsume replies coldly from his point position. "She's neither wolf, nor human. Neither is she a flower. How are we supposed to trust such a thing, especially since a noble made it?"

"Her," I correct, knowing it's not the best idea to antagonize the gray wolf. "She's a her, Tsume, get it right, and besides, it's the way one is raised accounts for who one is, not because of breeding or who made it."

Tsume looks annoyed at my statement. Kiba just glares at Tsume in disgust.

"Are we going to take her along like this?" Tsume asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Kiba replies.

"Why?" Tsume inquires without hesitation.

"Well, don't you think it's all right?" Toboe pipes in, trying to quell the brewing argument. "We'd feel pretty guilty if we left her behind, besides, wouldn't it be nice to travel with the scent of flowers?"

"On the contrary, wouldn't that be dangerous?" Tsume returns snidely.   
Kiba looks at him questioningly.

"If she keeps spreading such a strong scent, they can track us down easily."

"We can always say she's a perfume tester," I joke, trying to get everyone calmed down.

Tsume doesn't want to be humored at the moment and glares at me.

"Humans can't smell this scent," Kiba states firmly.

I open my mouth at the wrong moment and contradict him. "I can,"

The entire group except Cheza stares at me. "but just a little bit." I look down uncomfortably trying to shift out of their gazes.

"I can also tell when something is going to cause trouble," Tsume remarks cockily, like he's won the argument or something. "What are you saying that she can do?"

Kiba turns to face Tsume again, his hackles rising up a bit, and his face starting to wrinkle. "You should already know just how important Cheza is to us," he challenges.

"I don't think I do," Tsume retorts, returning Kiba's statement.

"It's to get us to Paradise," the white wolf answers impatiently.

"I've heard enough of that," the gray wolf dares to cross the lines, his eyes narrowing angrily.

I almost step between the two to prevent any unnecessary fights, but something stop me and everyone else as well, one by one we all look over and see Cheza singing in the moon's light. The song doesn't seem to have words, but it's disarming and soothing nonetheless.

"Somehow, I feel very…sleepy," Toboe says slipping to the ground tiredly.

"Hey," Tsume calls out worriedly even as he's having trouble keeping upright. "don't fall asleep Toboe."

"I can't," The pup replies. "my body is already asleep." with that Toboe is soundly snoring.

"What is this?" Tsume demands. Turning around to face Kiba, whose eyelids are drooping in exhaustion.

"I don't know," is the weary reply. "I just…" Kiba leaves the answer hanging as he drops his head asleep as well.

I can't help myself, the song is getting to me too, I drop to the ground, uncaring what rock or twig is digging into my side.

"Maybe just a little rest," I murmur before closing my eyes surrendering to the song's spell.

The dreams that night are surprisingly peaceful and I actually find myself enjoying it. The desert night air is fresh and heavy, the way it feels before a rainstorm, the winds are barely stirring the ancient sands. But the faint rustle of low desert palms gives enough rhythm to add song to this barren land. The clouds are murmuring threats of thunder within them.

I start to dance to the rustling leaves and menacing beat within the clouds. My feet are chasing after the small puffs of dry dust. the winds strengthen as I continue to dance adding to the song with ribbons of long mournful howls that whisper around me, tugging me to join. Then the clouds surprise me with a drop of rain, I glance up and slowly, I hear another fall, I chase after it, following the next, then another. I kept up with the rain's tempo until they were dropping so freely from the sky that they were turning to chase me.

The wind whips and twirls the rain drops, bending them from their appointed course. And I twirl with them, landing on the slippery rocks. Then the thunder comes lighting the shadowed sky and pulsing through the earth. I laugh at the lightning, and it takes the challenge.

The storm is pulsing through the ground and sky now, the winds, twirl and tug, whip and lash at me and the rain. The thunder shakes the ground fiercely. I leap and twist, raising my hands to meet the sky, blinking against the raindrops.

Little by little, the rain stops, the winds lower their mighty voice, and the thunder disappears into an echo. I look around exhausted and glance at a small pool of water the rain had left behind. I look in and instead of my reflection I see a small wolf staring back, a wolf with silver-gold fur and sly glittering hazel brown eyes. I stare at it for a moment and reach into the water, and watch my hand turn to a paw beneath the surface of the water.

I wake up suddenly, my eyes snap open, staring at a tree trunk. The cold muggy air reminds me again where I am. The mountains. I look up and see Cheza looking at me, her eyes are smiling down in a friendly expression. I sit up slowly, feeling the ache of whatever rock or root had embedded itself into my ribs.

"Man," I yawn, stretching my legs out. "what time is it?" I ask no one in particular, I get an answer anyway.

"Almost sunrise," Kiba says, staring out to the east.

"If I weren't so groggy, I'd probably be enjoying it," I laugh quietly then stare out at the dense twilight. "Daylight and midnight, meeting and separating all at once, showing the truth, and casting it out." I whisper to myself.

The white wolf looks over at me, gold eyes narrowing in question.

"Last night you said you could smell Cheza." he mentioned softly, but his shifted blue eyes hardened.

I shake my head, this was not my idea of a morning conversation. I turn away not wanting to remember anything from yesterday, except finding Cheza.

"Kali," the silver-white wolf says, with the beginnings of a growl coming into his voice.

"Yes, I can," I answer quickly. "not much though, just when she's really close or downwind."

"But you're human," he affirms hastily, glancing over me as if to reassure himself.

"I know," I almost shout at him, "I know I'm human, but ever since I've met up with you and the rest of the pack, nothing is making any sense to me anymore!" I curl away slightly.

"Like what?" Kiba asks cocking his head in confusion.

I glance away, "can I ask you a question?"

Kiba nods silently.

"Do wolves have proverbs or any wise sayings?" I know I'm going out on a limb here, but I just have to know.

"We do, why do you ask?" the white wolf inquires cocking his head.

"It's just something Zari said when we left, it just… reminded me of my Grandfather."

"What did he say?"

"'As long as the moon is there, flowers will not cease to exist, now will wolves,'" I repeat the old wolf's words. "My grandfather said nearly the exact same thing."

"How did your grandfather know wolf words?" Kiba asked in amazement.

"I don't know," I shake my head. "I didn't know they might've been wolf's until Zari said that phrase!"

"What does Cheza smell like to you?" he says curiously.

I look back at him, questioningly. "Like, cold rain and lilies," I say glancing at the Flower Maiden hesitantly. "that would be the closest I can describe it."

"What's all going on here?" Hige yawns from where he was resting.

"Nothing important," I answer lightly,

"Aw, well, at least we slept good, right?" the chubby brown wolf asks stretching before he got up.

"Two of them still are," I inform nodding towards the pup and the gray wolf, "and I have a feeling that Tsume is one the kind that you regret waking up."

"Eh, I'll just let someone else wake him if we need to," Hige replies carelessly

"Don't look at me," I say half-seriously, "knowing my luck, I'd end up getting my hand bitten off or worse."

Hige shrugs, "Well, we'll need to get some supplies from the town first, food's not exactly plentiful here."

"I need to get a few essentials, also," I say standing up, stepping over Toboe.

"Ai!" Hige yelps, nearly making me tumble over.

"Huh, what?" I ask, looking around panicked, hoping we haven't been discovered.

"How did you get those?" Hige demands pointing down to my feet.

I glance down seeing my feet covered in a layer of dirt, what was seen below that was multiple cuts, scratches and several open blisters. I bite my lip not wanting to answer.

"Do they hurt?" Kiba asks, looking at them closely.

I curl my toes in response, "It's not anything to worry about," I mutter.

"Where'd your shoes go?" Hige says worriedly, "You didn't lose them when we were running around yesterday did you?"

I roll my eyes. "You are observant, aren't you, Hige?" I snap. "I got rid of them when we were in that town with all those wolves."

"You've been going around without shoes for almost four days?" Hige exclaims disbelievingly.

"What's it to you?" I retort, glaring back at him.

Hige stands up a bit taller, putting his hands in his hoodie's pockets stubbornly, "It's not gonna matter how much you dig your heels in, Kali, you're getting shoes."

"I'm fine," I protest. "besides, I kept up with you guys just fine without them."

Hm?" Toboe moans tiredly behind me. "it's morning?" he asks, blinking at the sunlight that's just now coming through the trees.

"Yeah," Hige answers lazily.

"You need to get some medicine for those wounds." Kiba states firmly

My jaw hangs open in surprise. "Both of you?!" I almost shout, ready to object, but Kiba's firm glare brings me to a dead halt. "Fine, I'll get some herbs or ointment or something when I'm in that town."

"We're going?" Toboe asks, jumping up excitedly, fully awake at the news.

The white wolf nods.

"When do we go?" the pup inquires, leaning forward. I smirk thinking that he's almost ready to pop out of his fur.

"When Tsume wakes up," Kiba answers tersely.

I glance over at the still sleeping gray wolf "That's not going to be anytime soon, he looks pretty comfy to me." I smirk, wishing I had a camera with me.

Kiba peered over to me, then looked at Tsume who was lying there, oblivious to everything. The white wolf strides over to Tsume.

"Oh, no," I mutter, realizing Kiba's intention, I duck behind Hige grabbing his yellow hoodie fiercely, not wanting to be in the middle of the upcoming melee. Toboe leaps into the trees, Hige nearly topples over me trying to back away, looking nervous.

"Wake up," Kiba says, Tsume just continues sawing logs.

I relax about a hair's breadth.

"Hey, get up," the white wolf calls out a little louder, Tsume doesn't even budge.

Kiba is now a few inches from the gray wolf, after staring at him inquisitively, then nudges his foot into Tsume's ribs, I nearly swallow a lung. But Tsume reacts simply by rolling over and snore. Cheza giggles softly, still stroking the sleeping wolf's back.

"That's a first." Hige says, scratching his head nervously.

"You're telling me," I mutter from behind him, still grabbing his shirt.

"Is he ok?" Toboe asks from his perch.

"What are you doing?" Hige demands, waving me off his jacket.

"Using you as a shield, in case Tsume woke up." I reply easily.

Hige snorts and tugs his hoodie into place. "Well, what now?" he asks Kiba. "he's obviously not going to wake up."

"We'll go to the town," Kiba says, turning to us. "get what we can, and see if there's a safe route down the mountain." his tone is terse and precise.

"Let's go then," Toboe remarks as he climbs down, Hige nods in agreement, then all of us start off towards the town. Kiba puts a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"What is it?" I ask looking at him Kiba's stormy blue eyes are lit with worry.

"I want you to stay here, Kali," He says calmly, looking back at Cheza.

"Why?" I inquire, looking back at him.

"Those men might come back," he explains, "I need you to stay with Cheza."

I glance back at the Flower Maiden hesitantly and sigh. "Fine," I concede. "I'll keep an eye out for anything." I walk back to the tree.

Kiba nods silently and the three wolves head towards the mountain's village.

"Looks like it's just you and me," I comment to Cheza as I lean against a fallen arch. Cheza's crimson eyes smile at me in wordless reply and she strokes Tsume again.

An hour passes and Tsume's still asleep and I'm getting antsy. I needed to do something, I glance at the Flower Maiden.

"Cheza," I ask quietly. She just looks up, with a calm smile, indicating that she'd heard. "Why did you give me those dreams?" I inquire hesitantly, before starting to ramble on. "I mean, it doesn't make sense, I'm human, not wolf."

The Flower Girl's eyes, look at me bewildered. "This one sees differently," she says warmly. "You are a friend."

I cock my head, totally confused. "What do you see?" I don't know why I'm asking this, and I'm not sure if I want the answer.

"Friend," is the simple reply, and it drives my frustration over the edge.

"Cheza, I'm human, so why did you keep sending me dreams," I choke out, not wanting to growl. "Kiba was looking for you. Toboe is willing to listen to almost anything he hears. Tsume and Hige were in the area. You could've given them the dreams, why me?"

"You wanted dreams," she answers softly. "you wanted to remember."

"Remember what?" I shake my head, trying to discern her statement.

"This one told you," Cheza says, her scarlet eyes shining cheerfully.

I don't get what she's telling me and my frustration has grown, I decide that I need a short break.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I tell the Flower Maiden. "if Kiba gets back before me, tell him I'm close by."

Cheza nods, knowingly, petting Tsume's back again before I run off a little ways.

I'm far enough to where I can't see Cheza, but close enough to get to her if there's trouble. The trees around me are huge rough and mossy, the branches hang their leaves over me like a lace curtain that glints as the sun passes through them. I turn around inspecting the area. My thoughts fly back to what happened yesterday.

I was the weakest of the pack, and I hated it. I was faster than the soldiers, but just barely, I only had my knives to defend me without them I was useless. I felt my blood heat up furiously at the thought. I punch the closest tree, loose pieces of bark shatter and fall to the ground.

"What's it gonna take?" I ask aloud, punching the tree again, then step into my street battle routine, I'm a little rusty at first, then I start weaving in and out among the saplings around the titantic trees and my agility comes back, I spiral among them, seeing how close I can get without even the needles brushing my skin. Faster and faster I flip over one sapling that is nearly twice my size then swipe through the prickly branches when I land.

_Everyone knows you're fast, Kali,_ I scold myself, _a blind man can see that,_ _but they know when you slow down, you're weak. _I tell myself, I have to be stronger if I want to last another fight. I knew how to use speed to my advantage, to keep at a distance, but guns could outdo me and my knives easily, but so could wolves.

I sigh, I was going to need help. I look around my impromptu training ground and head back towards Cheza.

I climb into the tree, just in time to see Tsume wake up, backing away from Cheza like she's a curse then sitting up awkwardly.

Cheza apparently doesn't mind, and smiles at him. "You slept for the longest time." she says. Tsume just looks around, then stares at the Flower Maiden blankly. The sun strikes his black leather jacket so that it glares off it, nearly blinding me, "Did you have a nice dream?" Cheza asks.

Tsume glances away "I don't remember," he replies gruffly.

"You were running in your dreams," she replies, no mistake that she knew.

Tsume's tries to scowl at her, but the confusion is too obvious to miss. He stands up when Kiba comes back from the town.

"It's no use," he tells Tsume. "All the roads down the mountain have been blocked by those guys we'd better think of another way."

Tsume starts to pass him. "Don't go wandering off and leaving me with her like that," he growls.

"I tried waking you up, but you seemed quite content." Kiba replies.

Tsume glares at him, "Shut up, I was tired."

"Shut up yourself, you snore," I retort from my perch.

The gray wolf looks up at me in surprise. "How long have you been up there?"

"About twenty seconds," I reply leaning back against the rough trunk. "How long have I been in the general area, about an hour."

Kiba glances up at me, "You can come down now." he tells me, pulling out a package of what looks like herbs.

"Oh, no," I say, pulling my feet back. "I said I was fine, and I am."

I hear Kiba sigh, but the surprise comes from Tsume.

"What's wrong with you?" the gray wolf asks looking up.

"Nothing," I snarl.

"Her feet are hurt," Kiba explains to his packmate.

"They are not," I protest vehemently. "If they did, I'd be complaining."

"Kali, get down," Tsume orders, which gets my blood hot.

"Bite me," I snap back, before realizing the mistake of what I'd just said.

Tsume is on my branch in an instant. "Do you really want that?" he asks snidely.

"Depends, if it just gets through skin, or bone crushing," I retort.

Tsume just grabs my shirt's collar and jumps down, dragging me with him.

"What's wrong with your feet?" Tsume asks as he sets me down if front of Kiba, then looks down at my feet. "never mind."

"Observant as usual," I mutter, trying to pull my feet away.

Kiba kneels down and pulls out some water. "This may sting, but I need your feet." he explains calmly.

I reluctantly stick my foot out. "Have I mentioned before that I hate medicine?" I ask nervously, just as he douses my foot.

I hiss in response to the cold liquid, my fists curl up tightly and Tsume's behind me, smirking at my reaction Kiba rubs the layer of dirt off revealing more of the cuts and blisters.

"If that's what the tops look like," I mumble, "I don't even want to imagine what the soles are like."

"Humans," Tsume remarks cockily.

"Shut up," I snarl through my teeth, when Kiba pulls out some of the powdered herbs.

Cheza come over and kneels down beside Kiba and reaches for my foot. My eyes go wide at what she's about to do, I jerk my foot away.

"No," I tell her firmly, shaking my head. "not here, not now, not in a thousand centuries." Cheza's eyes look almost hurt at my statement. "you shouldn't be wasting your gifts on humans, least of all me." I snatch the dried and powdered herbs from Kiba and brush them onto my feet. They sting, but it feels better than the questioning stares of the wolves.

Hige and Toboe show up several minutes later panting, their arms stuffed with groceries.

"Phew, that was quite a trip," Hige says between breaths.

"We're back," Toboe confirms nearly dropping to his knees.

"You guys took your time," Kiba comments looking at them.

"This guy was slinking around, so," Hige exclaims pulling a package from under his arm and tossing it to Kiba, "Here, provisions."

"We can tell you ate," I joke from where my secluded spot. "you're giving us food."

Hige takes the opportunity to scowl at me.

"We brought back a number of things," Toboe says coming forward with an old, and very ugly fur jacket.

Tsume stares at the jacket as well. "Hey, what were you thinking?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Toboe asks innocently. "it's a gift," the pup places the coat on Cheza, stepping back smiling.

I shake my head. "Never trust a guy to create a fashion statement," I mutter, trying to hide a smirk when Cheza's face falls in agreement at the coat.

"You don't like it?" Toboe asks, his shoulders sag in disappointment.

"That's what it looks like," Kiba remarks from behind him.

"I told you, she'll like these though," Hige says, pulling out a pair of bright pink boots.

Tsume smirks at him. "I wonder if it'll be any different."

"Oh, God," I groan, burying my face into my hands. "Knowing my luck, I'll be eating my words."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asks, still holding the bag of provisions. And Hige puts the boots down in front of the Flower Maiden.

"I've always said that pink only looks good on flowers." I tell Kiba tiredly.

Cheza's eyes brighten when she sees the boots and slips her feet into them, she takes a few steps testing them, twirling around and laughing.

"Perfect," I comment, slumping down further. "They fit."

Tsume give me a crafty grin in response.

Hige cocks his head uncertainly. "You like it?" he asks then laughs with her.

Cheza continues twirling around, showing off the new boots, I can't help but crack a smile at the infectious laughter that stops too soon when an old woman comes down the road on a twisted cane.

"Cheza?" Kiba asks, looking at her worriedly, then he sees the woman as well.

Hige and Toboe take a step back, while Tsume stands up from his post. I crouch down on my fallen arch, ready to run or attack if necessary.

"Who's that?" Cheza asks, her eyes latched on the old woman. The lady smiles and comes towards us slowly at her unsteady pace. All of us stay put until the woman is less than two meters from Cheza when Kiba steps between them.

"Wolves, I see," the elderly woman remarks, her low raspy voice reaches my ears and the hairs on my arms prickle. The rest of them tense up as well.

"Old lady," Kiba addresses her calmly. "who are you?"

The lady surprises us when she wordlessly removes her glasses, then opening her ancient eyes. Her eyes match Cheza's wine colored eyes flawlessly. I nearly collapse in shock.

"What in the- how?" I splutter aimlessly. Kiba finishes my thoughts for me.

"What in the world are you?" he asks, concealing his shock better than most of us.

"Flowermen," The old lady replies simply, "That's what they called us."

"Who's 'they'?" I ask, stepping closer.

"This one recognized your scent," Cheza says uncertainly. "Are you different than this one?"

"You are a true masterpiece," the woman answers admiringly. "you are different from us."

"Masterpiece?" Kiba asks, not exactly how to take the term.

"You make it sound like she's a piece of art, or a tool." I remark, my eyes narrowing in response.

"I was not speaking to you, Lost one," the old lady replies harshly at being interrupted, then turns back to Cheza. "I have been expecting you for some time."

"So she wasn't a ghost," I hear Toboe whisper behind me.

"I smell them," Hige says, turning to the catch the scent better.

"They're here?!" Kiba exclaims looking back to them.

Tsume looks back cautiously. "I guess this is no time to be careless," He comments.

"Then let's go," I shout to them, jumping off the arch I had been perched on.

The old lady rushes off faster than I would've thought she was capable of, Cheza follows after her with Kiba at her heels, Toboe wastes no time following after him, I chase after him desperately not wanting to be dead last, Hige and Tsume trail us. The branches and brush seem to be a living obstacle course as we head down the hill, the flowerwoman and wolves jump down silently, I opt for sliding most of the way down, hurdling the roots and shrubs when necessary.

"You think it's okay to follow her?" Toboe asks.

"If she's with Cheza, then we shouldn't have to worry," Hige answers.

"At this point, I don't care," I say from behind them.

We reach a small dell, and the lady pulls a small hidden door open and all of us race into the shadow filled room before she closes the door.

"Just asking here, but who were you referring to when you said 'they'?" I pant when we are inside.

"Quiet!" Tsume demands looking out the window where the soldiers had arrived at.

"Darcia's scientists, Lost one," The old lady answers when the elites had moved on elsewhere.

The woman seats Cheza in a well worn, but well cared for chair, the rest of us take our place along the walls, Hige and Toboe are near the window, Tsume is in his own reclusive corner, barely visible from the entrance. I stay near the door, where the light doesn't quite reach. Kiba stands near Cheza and the Flowerwoman.

"I've experienced it in this body," The old woman begins, her voice cracking at the painful memories. "Those dreadful events, and those flowermen who weren't completed, they had no choice but to wither away." She paused to raise her head, as if to see Cheza more clearly. "I escaped from the castle. I've been holding my breath in this forest in the mountains for a very, very long time. And when I came I was alone." the old woman's red wine eyes spark excitedly when she looks at Cheza expectantly. "_You_ may not know, but I know you very well, everything about you."

"This one has been sleeping until now, waiting for so very long." Cheza says calmly. Her gold collar glints from the sunlight from the open window.

Kiba smiles knowingly at Cheza.

The old woman bows her head disappointedly. "The wolf seeks the flower, and the flower seeks the wolf," she recites an old proverb of sorts. "But you must not go with these people." she urges Cheza desperately.

"Why?" Cheza asks looking confused at the proverb as well as the warning, and so do I.

"Because it leads to destruction," The woman answers.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kiba barks.

"I was not speaking to you," the flower woman returns sharply.

"Let's go, Cheza," he says firmly, the Flower Maiden stays rooted to the chair a hard determined expression claiming her usual gentle face.

"My scent is already getting faint." The old woman says mournfully. "soon it will probably fade away completely."

"What should This one do?" Cheza asks her eyes grow wide at the thought of the flowerwoman dying.

"You have the ability to extend a flowerman's life," The old lady explains. "Stay here and-"

"Cheza don't listen to her," Kiba interrupts sharply.

"Wolf, what are you to accomplish by taking this child with you?" The old woman asks, the wrinkles on her forehead furrowing in annoyance and anger.

"We're going to Paradise," Cheza answers. All of us look at her, Toboe is overjoyed, Hige is leaning forward in amazement, Tsume is skeptical, my mind is just overflowing with hope, Kiba is swelling with pride the old woman is skeptical, and disappointed at the decision. "We're going to Paradise." Cheza repeats. And I stand up taller at the resolution in her voice.

"Shh," Tsume says, glancing out the window, then back to us. "Keep it down!"

All the wolves, save Kiba are gathered at the window, looking at this scientist coming down the hill carefully with some sort of device in her hand.

"This is something I smelled before at the castle," Hige exclaims. "I've seen that woman before somewhere."

"What are we going to do?" Tsume asks, looking to Kiba.

Kiba pauses for a moment, his hard blue eyes narrow slightly before he speaks. "Let's go," he says looking to the Flower Maiden again. "let's go, Cheza."

"That woman's looking for Cheza," I tell them out of instinct.

"Wha- how do you know?" Hige asks, looking at me uncertainly.

"I don't know, I just do," I say shaking my head. "we have to keep Cheza away from her."

Kiba nods in agreement, and all of us prepare for a hostile game of 'cat and mouse'.

The scientist comes closer to our safe haven, and Tsume jumps down from the trees, landing in front of her. Hige and Toboe land on either side of her, leaving her only motion to back away. I take the opportunity to go behind Tsume, doubling Cheza's guard in case our line of defense broke.

"You people," The scientist exclaims, looking at each of us. "Who in the world are you people?" I duck my head down, trying to look more like a young man than a full grown woman. The blonde woman spots Cheza and Kiba through the trees. Just before both of them bound up to a nearby ledge, before turning to us, Kiba's white wolf form appearing as he lands in front of the Flower Maiden, giving us a silent order to hurry and join him. I jump up the rocky ledges after him. Everyone else follows wordlessly, Toboe and Tsume leap through the trees I stay on the ground, sprinting to keep up with the others as they pass me, heading towards the town.

We reach the town's entrance still running as if Hell itself had been opened behind us. Cheza is the first to stop, her red eyes swelling with tears that even I stop beside her.

"She's crying," Cheza says tightly before her shoulders quiver from sorrow. "She'll wither away."

_The old woman. _ I realize suddenly.

"The old lady?" Kiba asks uncertainly.

Cheza nods. "Kiba, is it alright with you?" she inquires, looking up to him.

Kiba stares blankly at her for a minute.

"Can this one come with you?" Cheza clarifies.

"You have to come with us," is the solid reply from Kiba, but I can hear the enthusiasm around the edges of his voice.

"Hige?" she asks, turning towards the brown haired street thief.

Hige chuckles in response. "What do you know," he says cheerfully. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Toboe?" the Flower Maiden inquires the pup, wanting his permission as well.

The pup nods eagerly. "Sure."

"Tsume?" she turns to the aloof gold eyed thief.

Tsume tilts his head nonchalantly, "Tag along. If that's the only way, then I have no choice." I roll my eyes, man was this guy stubborn.

"Kalishka?" Cheza asks, turning to face me.

I stare at everyone for a minute, not knowing what to say.

"I came along at first because I thought I would get answers when I found you." I tell Cheza, then look up to face the others. "I don't know where I stand with the pack, but I welcome you to our family." I say grinning at her.

Kiba nods, appoving my words, then assumes his role as leader and we return to the flowerwoman's home once more. Cheza goes in alone.

I take a deep breath and look over at the gray wolf.

"Tsume," I say casually.

"Yeah?" he returns looking over at me.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" I ask, looking away quickly.

Both Tsume and Hige look over at me somewhat confused.

"You've been on Freeze City's streets how long and you don't know how to fight?" Tsume asks coldly.

"I knew how to fight well enough to get out of a situation and run," I grumble. "but against wolves like we had in that town we were in or even those soldiers, I'll get slaughtered if I don't get an escape route."

Tsume sighs, looking down at me, like I'm a challenge. "You're good with those knives at least, so I guess I won't be working cheap trash."

I clench my jaw firmly, "Better watch it, Tsume," I retort, giving him a crafty grin. "otherwise I might snatch the meat from your jaws next time."

The gang leader smirks back, appreciating my comeback.

Cheza steps out of the hidden home, her face is a strange combination of sadness, determination, and joy as she comes up to stand beside Kiba.

"Did someone tell that guy about Paradise?" Tsume asks, looking at Kiba, still not ready to believe the journey we were on.

"No," Hige answers, staring at Kiba and Cheza as well his hands hidden in his jacket's pockets.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay, it's cram session here, so enjoy what I did get done, and normal disclaimer follows:

I do NOT claim ownership or influence of any kind of Wolf's Rain or their characters, Bones and Bandai does. And yes I am updating as quickly as I can

Chapter 7

Kiba leads us back to the town, looking for accommodations for the night. The town is dark and distilled by this time giving the buildings a very hostile feel. We pass by some of the bars, the smell of smoke and alcohol penetrating through the doors. Tsume strides through the section with an old familiarity and confidence. Toboe keeps at his heels, somewhat nervous. Hige has his casual, laid back attitude back as he looks at the scenery. I still take to the lamp posts and roof ledges, getting a feel for this town, and for the shoes that the wolves had gotten for me earlier. The shoes weren't exactly new, but at least they didn't weigh a ton and they did fit.

Kiba and Cheza were behind the brown wolf, keeping their pace steady as they passed by the buildings.

I pass over one of the arches and I hear a low growl coming from one of the bars, I look over and I see this black dog attached to a leash, her hackles raised on end. She keeps growling as the wolves pass. Cheza glances over at the dog and Kiba walks by then turns around to see what the matter is.

"Cheza?" he asks then also sees the defensive hound in the alley. Only now, the dog seems more curious than hostile, until she sees our white Alpha, then proceeds to growl.

"There are friends here too," Cheza tells him and heads towards the dog just as she reaches out to pet the soft black fur Kiba places a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

The Flower Maiden looks at him calmly. "It's alright," she says, turning her eyes to him, unafraid of the dog's menacing growls. Kiba steps back respectfully.

"You didn't know?" Cheza inquires the black dog. "you just decided for yourself." the dog stares at Cheza, with intense blue eyes, bewildered. "but there's wolf in you too." Cheza says smiling.

The white wolf's breath comes out somewhat ragged, and I nearly lose my balance on the narrow arch. My eyes strain to make out the dog's lupine features. It isn't long before I see small resemblances. I smile. Maybe wolves weren't so extinct after all. Cheza reaches out to stroke the fur again, the half-wolf backs away somewhat shocked.

"So you were all alone all this time?" the Flower Maiden comments sadly.

I see a small group of figures come towards the door, some carrying rifles with them.

_The soldiers, damn it, they're here!_ I realize too late.

Kiba grabs Cheza and we all run back onto the streets, the black half-breed tries to follow but the leash keeps her back. I look back to Kiba and the others and back to her, wanting to untie her so she can follow. But the soldiers come out and I run back to the others, I hear the soldiers' guns being cocked as they rush out of the alley.

"No mistake," I hear one of them say. "The targets…" I get out earshot before I can hear anymore. We find ourselves in the middle of an abandoned car junk lot. Hige is inspecting an old bus that's half buried in the dirt. The rust had worn holes in the roof, and the seats were disintegrated.

"This'll do, right?" He asks, when he looks out through the cracked and stained windows.

Tsume is not impressed and in truth, neither am I.

"I'll come back as soon as I find out what they're doing," The pewter gray wolf says.

"I'll come with you," I agree and everyone looks at me suspiciously.

"You think you can keep up with me?" Tusme snorts disbelievingly.

"Yeah, they're probably looking for young men," I tell them, trying to find someway to validate my offer. "If they see a girl or woman they won't come after a guy easily, they're going to prey on guys who are alone in a crowd."

"I can avoid them," Tsume retorts.

"Yeah," I agree snidely. "but that keeps you at a distance, I can get closer than you without being noticed."

"Cheza stay here with Toboe," Kiba says looking at both of them.

"Leave it to me," The pup replies, and the rest of us leave the bus, looking for information about the soldiers and or in Hige's case, another meal.

"Have a nice trip," The runt calls out to us.

I shake my head, and catch up with the confident gray wolf. "We'd better stay close when we're on the streets," I suggest clearly, glancing at him, "if we do get in trouble, I'm your cousin, got it?"

"Since when do you know about getting out of tight situations?" Tsume asks, glancing at me, curiously.

"Since I've been arrested four times," I return easily, tossing my head proudly. "and having to get some of your guys out of trouble on more than one occasion."

"You've been arrested?" the leather-clad gang leader inquires, slightly disappointed.

"I have, but they never could prosecute me though," I laugh, "broke out twice, got out once on a loophole, and the last one I have to thank you for."

"I had nothing to do with you," Tsume growls.

"True, but you were the one who gave me the opportunity to get in," I smirk. "If you hadn't been raiding those nobles and your guys hadn't been rounded up like cattle, I wouldn't have met up with you guys."

"Stay quiet," Tsume says when we get inside the gates and blend into the crowd.

I see the dark uniforms flash between the crowds. I try to ignore the instinct to jump to the roofs. "Get a little further along, I'll see what these guys know," I tell him and plunge in towards the soldiers. Tsume stands still for a moment then hurries further ahead and I stumble into the soldiers.

"Hey, watch it there, girl," one of them jokes, when I nearly ram into his rifle barrel.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," I apologize quickly, brushing myself off.

"Say you haven't seen any young men running around lately, have you?" the soldier asks, glancing at me.

I raise an eyebrow suspiciously. "I've seen plenty," reply vaguely. "you looking for anyone in particular?"

The soldier hands me a photo, showing a blurred picture or all of us from when we had been running through the castle with Cheza. I nearly choke but I keep breathing.

I study the picture for a moment, "You know, I thought I saw this one yesterday evening, but I could be wrong." I say handing the picture back, pointing to Hige in the picture. Only his shirt and hair are visible in the picture, while most of his face is hidden.

"I only saw the shirt, but I'm afraid that won't be much help," I shrug. "What exactly did they do?" I ask, hesitantly.

"They're wanted for stealing a very valuable item," The one who had handed me the picture replied.

"Must be some item," I comment, straightening my vest. "to send the elites out to get it back."

"Yeah," the soldier remarks stonily.

"Oh, jeez, I gotta go, sorry for bothering you," I apologize and rush back into the crowd taking his wallet and tags as I do.

The slate gray wolf is waiting for me in one of the alleys nearby. "What did you find out?" He asks from within the secluded shadows, looking rather at home in the alleyways.

"Directly, they have a picture of us," I tell him, "They probably have more, but they got a collective photo of us running through that castle."

Tsume's eyes fly open, no longer looking cool and collected. "They know who we are?" he demands, stepping towards me.

"Not really," I shake my head, "the picture was really blurred, I couldn't see our faces too well, just our clothes generally but nothing specific about them either."

The street thief nods, then relaxes slightly. "Anything else?"

I smirk and pull out the wallet and badge case from my pocket. "This answer your question, Tsume?" I look around and explain further. "there should be specifics about what their looking for in there."

"You nicked this off them?" Tsume asked incredulously.

"No, I asked them politely if I could borrow it," I return sarcastically. "of course, I lifted it."

"Let's see what they're up to," the gray wolf grins.

"Lead the way," I agree, opening the wallet a small card falls out and a small projected screen pops up, showing the soldier's rank, placement, detachment, squadron, and squadron location. "Jeez, all that's missing is the guy's shoe size," I joke.

"Is this where their located currently?" Tsume asks, scrolling through the information.

I nod, "right down to latitude and longitude," I confirm. Tsume's smirk widens at the news.

"We have a way out of here, then."

"Let's find some more options first," I imply. "No use in just having one plan and not having a second option available."

"Yeah," Tsume nods, then jumps up to the buildings, "you coming?" he asks when he's on the roof.

"I'm coming, you oversized mutt," I toss back, leaping after him. I land just as he charges me, I get out of the way and feel my blood pulse through me rapidly. "The hell?" I exclaim. "What was that for?"

"You have good reflexes," he comments casually. "for a human,"

I bristle at his statement. "If this is training, give me warning next time."

Tsume glares at me. "Show me how you fight,"

I back away, heading for the ledge and the gray wolf follows and I tease him into following me, to where I hope he thinks I'm making every stupid move I have available. When he gets within range I try to tackle him down, he dodges and I step back waiting for his counter strike. When none comes I start towards him, cautiously, keeping out of immediate range, but near enough to goad him towards me if needed. I start to circle around him, jumping in and out of range erratically while I do. Switching directions every few paces trying to confuse him until I strike yet I latch my eyes on every movement he makes in case he decides to strike first. I jump into his range and I feint a swipe before jumping back. Tsume takes the opportunity and slams into me, sending me sprawling on the roof.

"Was that your best?" He asks coming over to me. "that was terrible."

"It won me several street competitions," I argue back, "and that was not my best," I lash out my leg hoping to sweep him out. The street leader jumps over it, and I roll with my momentum until I'm standing again. And I rush him again, dodging around him trying to find an opening where I can strike, while guarding my core and give him a solid back punch. He blocks it easily and grabs my wrist, twisting me around. I start seething and deliver a sharp kick to his shins.

"At least you know how to get out of a hold." he says letting go of me.

"You'd be surprised what terror can teach you," I mutter before diving in towards him.

Once again I am on the ground. I pick myself up, swiping wildly at him, attempting to get an opening. He backs away a few steps and I run away, hoping he'll get the hint to chase after me.

He does and as soon as I can feel him directly behind me, I stop abruptly and crouch down, Tsume trips over me, and I run back the way I came, stopping a ways off, to see if he was alright.

"How did you do that one?" he demands shaking himself when he stands up.

I roll my eyes, "That's the 'stop and topple', when I know that my opponents's chasing after me and they're faster, I just stop and crouch down and they topple over me, giving me the opportunity to get out of the situation." I explain, straightening my vest again, looking around, ready for a volley of attacks from him.

"Let's go," Tsume states turning towards the ledge, "We have a few things left to do still."

I nod and follow him, until we reach the squadron's camp. I glance towards him, knowing exactly what he was planning. "Oh no, Tsume, tell me you're not,"

"It makes sense," he replies firmly, a smirk flitting through his eyes.

I look at him then back to the encampment, shaking my head. "You, okami, are crazy."

"The more dangerous, the more excited I get." he answers.

"Let's just see if there's a more subtle approach to making an exit," I sigh burrowing my face into my hand.

The grizzled wolf, and we start looking for an alternative escape route from the town, but it seemed that at every alley and backstreet there was a pair of soldiers at the entrance,

"I don't like this," I whisper to the gray wolf. "it's like they're trying to box us in."

"I know," he growls and we keep walking, past them. I look up and even the roofs now have the soldiers posted on them.

"So much for jumping the roofs out of here," I mutter, than an inkling of an escape route blooms in my mind. "I hadn't used that one since I was fourteen," I whisper out loud.

"What?" Tsume asks, I respond by grabbing his jacket and pulling him through the streets.

"Just trust me, it'll work," I hiss to him.

The two of us dodge and weave through the crowd until we reach a restaurant. I look around and see a pair of soldiers loitering around, apparently not on patrol. I take a deep breath and rush into the restaurant and plunge into the kitchen, half dragging Tsume after me.

"Hey, wait," the manager yells at us. "You can't go back there." within two seconds the entire kitchen is in an uproar as we're trying to reach the back door. The door opens with a little effort and I race towards an old apartment.

"What are you doing?" Tsume shouts.

"My old obstacle course," I reply breathlessly. "I used to go in and out of buildings to get someone off my trail." we rush up to one of the rickety balconies and jump down to the back streets.

Tsume glares at me when he's certain that we've lost the soldiers. "Let's get back now."

I nod smirking, I hadn't been in this much trouble since I the last time I got arrested. The walk back is quiet and when we get out of the city Tsume increases his distance from me. I don't mind, I'm too pumped from the escapade to even care. Everyone else is back at the bus.

"How does it look," Hige asks when we step inside.

"I found a perfect way out," Tsume announces.

"It's settled then," Kiba nods, "we leave tonight."

"And by 'perfect', he also means perfectly crazy," I joke behind Tsume. "but can someone explain the game plan to those of us who don't know what we're doing?"

"We're going through the Forest of Death," Toboe explains somewhat worriedly.

My eyes go wide, "What, we're going where?" I demand, hoping that I heard wrong.

"Forest of Death," Toboe replies, slumping down to the floor.

"Not scared are you?" Hige smirks.

"Shut up," I snap, "and yeah, I'm scared. 'Forest of Death'? Forest of Fear is a more fitting name."

"What do you mean?" Toboe asks looking more nervous than he did.

"Never mind, it's just legends," tell him waving him off and heading to the back of the bus, lying down on the back seat.

"What do you mean 'legends'?" The pup inquires.

"Just things my grandfather used to tell me," I reply vaguely, turning away from the wolves.

"Your old man told you a lot, didn't he?" Hige says idly from his seat.

"It doesn't matter, okay, so leave it alone," I snarl, not in the mood for conversation.

"Stories?" Cheza asks, breaking her silence.

I can't help but smile at the memories of hearing myths, legends, and other tales at night. "Yeah," I answer, "stories."

"Well, like what?" Toboe asks, perking up at the subject.

I laugh, sitting up on my bench. "I'm not going to get any sleep until I tell you, am I?" I ask the pup.

"Yep," is the zealous response.

"Ok, ok," I consent and shut my eyes, like my grandfather used to do before deciding which tale to tell. I choose the last tale I heard from him. "Listen closely so you can hear,"

"The world was still green and the wolves ran free, fear was growing in the hearts of man, and no voice was in the sea.

Wolves of mountain, wood and field, hunted and sang in the days that none now yield.

But hunted and herded by man's designs, they fled and fought til behind them were the watery lines.

Howling in the storm and the wind's low cry, the waves heard the voice of the wolf seethe and sigh.

Wave and froth came showering down, carrying the wolves from solid ground.

The wind tossed waves and the stormy skies whispered to the wolves the need to survive

Tails and haunches twisted into one, for like a fish they would become.

Fins for paws, still they kept their earthen claws.

Their voice would remain unchanged, the sea laughed to hear their song untamed

Smooth, sleek, fur of brown and black, reminded the waves of land held back.

Fangs of wolf were kept intact, warning men to be wary yet.

The waters are wild as a beast, the storms that strike and on ships they feast.

Turning the tide and summoning the storm. The wolves had blessing within these forms

The land still calls from across the tide, beckoning the wolves to emerge from the watery line.

Though man forgets, beasts do not, remembering the tales that time forgot

Looking to the land from across the tides, the sea wolves still sing of the road to Paradise."

I ended the tale, opening my eyes, hoping I'd not offended them, the reactions vary from face to face. The runt is almost enthralled by the story. Kiba looks at me quizzically, Hige looks uncertain as he shifts his position, Tsume just stares out into the distance, appearing disinterested or annoyed. Cheza just smiles appreciating the tale.

"You spoke of forgotten wolves," Hige says, "not many humans know about that stuff, some wolves don't either."

I shrug and lean back on the bus seat. "So what," I reply lazily. "it's not like that's anything new."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the storm gray wolf asks, glancing towards me suspiciously.

"It means that I don't need to tell you anything," I snap, rolling over on my side.

"What are forgotten wolves?" Toboe inquires.

"Exactly what it sounds like," I answer, "Wolves that have forgotten what they are."

"How can they forget their own?" Kiba demands disbelievingly.

I shrug, "Maybe they think it's easier to ignore the fact of what they are?" I suggest.

"That's not possible," The white wolf protests vehemently.

"If it can happen among humans, it's capable of happening anywhere," I inform him casually. "We have a habit of rubbing our imperfections on everything we touch."

"You sound like Tsume now," the brown wolf remarks.

I decide not to answer, I needed to save my energy for when we get out of here.

"Ai, you're getting stoic, you know?" Hige says rubbing his head.

"Do I even care?" I retort coldly, shutting my eyes, hoping to get some sleep before tonight.

"Leave her alone, she's just tired," Toboe stands up between me and Hige.

"Thank you Toboe," I reply, "But for the last time, don't speak for me."

The pup slumps down disappointedly. "I was just trying to help."

"Runt, if I wanted help, I would ask for it," I retort, trying to get comfortable on the seat.

"Ai, the problem with you is that you don't ask when you do need it." Hige says, running his hand through his hair.

"You can keep your theories to yourself, Hige," I snarl back. "but, just let me sleep."

"Enough," the white wolf orders sharply, stopping the exchange before it escalated further.

I sigh and close my eyes and try to get to sleep with their questioning stares boring into my back.

Hige sits down promptly, Tsume takes up his post at the door, the pup just plops down on the floor and Kiba just lets the situation go and returns to contemplating tonight's escape. Cheza however, just kept staring at me. It was so odd, it felt like it's peeling away at me or something, it scared me so badly that it exhausts me and I fall asleep.

My eyes open and I find myself staring again at myself, this time I'm in a trap or something, the bars are thin steely cables woven together to resemble a net. The cage is crude and old, it doesn't look like much, but I have the feeling they're stronger than they appear to be. I look out to see myself standing over me, looking over my caged self in complete disgust before walking away, I desperately try calling out, ramming the unyielding bars as I do. A twinge of something jolts through me, my grandfather listening to the mountains his eyes misting over with disappointment and longing. Wolves running in the distance, while a greedy fire engulfing a small field, giving off a sweet but solemn scent, like it was incense. The me I'm seeing is just walking away as if I don't hear myself. I scream louder, the cage topples over, I see myself turn around and glare at me. I stare back; nearly as angry. I was sick of these dreams that left me vague clues. I wanted answers.

Why was I in this cage? Why was I seeing myself? Why wouldn't someone just tell me what was going on? I rammed the cage again in frustration, and surprisingly I felt the bars yield slightly, I step back to see a small dent in the bars, not enough to do any good, but enough to know I was growing stronger than the cage that held me. I see myself back away in panic. I didn't care, all I wanted was to get out. Again I charge at the weakening bars.

_Let me out, _I demand, the bars squeal at the force as I clash into them. _tell me what is going on._ The blow to the shafts breaks some of the woven cables, but not enough to shatter the bars yet. I stop for a moment and look around.

There, just a stone's throw away, the desert pool is still there, contrasting sharply with the barren cracked earth. I ram the bars once more, feeling the need to know more urgently now. I hear a sharp but unmistakable snap, and see the strain on the cage had just now given in to create a small gap, it's not big, but it gives me enough hope to know that I will get out.

I wake up being shaken like a rag doll. I push myself up hurriedly, and slap at whoever was trying to get me up.

"Ai!" Toboe yelps, ducking under my open palm, "you're getting to be the worst to wake up now days, Kali."

"I'm up," I mutter, stretching out. "but that doesn't mean I have to be cheerful about it."

"Get up," Kiba growls from the entrance. "we're going."

"I'm coming," I tell him, rushing out the door, where Cheza is waiting in the late twilight.

"This, way," Toboe says, creeping along the edge of the path of worn, rusted vehicles. "but stay low, they're here."

I jerk back in surprise. "What do you mean 'they're here'?" I hiss to him, just as I see a small squadron appear from the town's entrance.

"Oh, damn," I whisper, shaking my head. I look around, and I don't see Hige, or Tsume around. "Tell me they're not still at the bus," I ask Kiba, looking back worriedly.

The white wolf shakes his head, Cheza looks serene despite being in the middle of all this chaos.

"Then where are they?" I ask, ducking beside a half buried corvette along with the rest of them.

"They went to the camp to draw them away from us," Toboe explains simply, looking out to check to see if we could continue on.

The rest of the journey through the junkyard is a rapid succession of rushing from one hiding spot to another. Until we reached a truck that had been parked there recently, and had not quite sunken as low as most of the other cars. I hold my breath when I hear a few of the soldiers pass us.

"You think that those guys are gonna be there?" I hear one of them ask quietly.

"It's been confirmed, we have five young men and the subject," one of his comrades replies. "they're in there, alright."

_Five?_ I tilt my head curiously. Then the thought hits, they thought I was a guy. Toboe jerks back behind the fender.

"The guys are in our path, we're blocked." he tells us nervously.

Kiba growls in frustration, looking at the ground trying to figure out a new plan.

"Let me handle it," I tell him and hand The runt my vest, the suede is worn in some places, and the fur lining had been rubbed bare in several places. "I'm going to want this back," I tell Toboe sternly.

"What are you doing?" the pup asks, anxiously glancing from the vest to me.

"Giving these guys a wild goose chase," I answer, smudging some dirt on my face and arms, then crawl into the truck's cab, then I see it. A dusty, sweat stained baseball cap. I grin and shake it off before putting it on my head, hiding most of my hair.

"Kali," Toboe whispers, Kiba is also staring at me bewildered.

"Look, if they catch one of us, the rest can get out," I explain, "they're looking for young men, not women. They catch me, and you have a head start, they realize after a while that I'm not who they're looking for, they have to let me go, and you guys are out of their reach, and I catch up with you later." I ramble off quickly, and climb into the cab and hotwiring the car to where it might just make some noise. "Get out of here," I turn to them, ready to stir up some panic.

The alabaster wolf just stares at me for a moment, then nods, the runt just looks at me, his eyes filled with confusion, Cheza just smiles before speaking. "This one wants to see you again." the three of them rush off into a different section of the junkyard and I just breathe a quick prayer that I can pull this off.

I rev the engine hearing it grind and gurgle when I do. The engine cuts off and the truck is completely surrounded by the elites, barrels leveled and fingers ready to fire on me.

"The hell?" I shout, trying to lower the pitch of my voice, backing away from the guns. The situation seems almost odd without Kiba or Tsume there behind me waiting to jump them, even weirder without Hige making some stupid comment about the insanity of our situation. I blink trying to get my focus back on my plan.

"We have one of the suspects here," one of them calls out to the others.

"What suspsect?" I demand, "I didn't steal this truck, ok,"

Another of the soldiers grabs my shoulder. "Don't try anything." he warns.

"I was just sleeping here, I haven't done anything," I protest, trying to slip out of his grip. It doesn't happen and the soldiers drag me out of the cab, their guns trained on me, ready for trouble. They handcuff and haul me to a secluded area, near the village gates where their superior is waiting.

The guy's nearly a head taller than me, but his eyes seem cold behind his warm, amber glasses. His trench coat and fur hat add a sense of dignity and secrecy about him, but his entire presence seems demand respect of everyone around him. I tilt my chin defiantly, and struggle against the cuffs.

"Where are the others?" he inquires, his tone is hard and biting, as if I'm just a pesky mosquito needing to be swat.

"What others?" I return hotly, "I don't work for nobody." my reply is answered with a harsh slap.

"The others that took the girl," he shouts.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lash back, playing the dumb kid. The soldiers behind me slam the butt of their rifles into my back, knocking me to the ground.

"You and four young men stole a very valuable experiment," the commanding officer answers, looking down at me in frustration.

"What, oh, you mean those kids you guys been after since you got here?" I ask, breathlessly, my back starts to throb from the blow now.

A heavy boot collides into my ribs, knocking the wind out of me. "Don't play dumb," on of the soldiers advises harshly.

I curl up in defense. "I don't know anything about them," I wheeze, trying to stop the ache in my stomach from escalating further.

_Ten more minutes, _I tell myself, hoping that'll give the pack enough time to get out of the town.

A short burst of gun shots explodes a short distance away, I gulp hoping they hadn't found them. The superior nods and the soldiers haul me up at the unspoken order and drag me towards the old bus we were staying in. I nearly sigh in relief, they hadn't caught them. The commander climbs onto the bus inspecting in as he does.

"They're gone!" one of the elites reports.

"Ridiculous," the commander protests in disbelief. "where'd they go?!"

I bow my head to hide the arrogant smirk that was growing on my face. The wolves were going to make it.

The troop comes out of the bus, the commander looks absolutely furious.

"Where did they go?" he growls at me, lifting me off the ground.

"I don't know," I reply, "I don't even know who you're looking for!"

The answer satisfies no one, the commander throws me to the ground, and the hat comes off, announcing to everyone that I was female.

"You're a…" one of the soldiers splutters in shock, unable to believe that I was not what I looked like.

"Yeah, I am," I spit back, "Now can someone explain what the hell just happened?"

"Why did you not say anything?" the leader demands, looking at me also in shock.

"When you're in this area as long as I have, you don't want to be taken advantage of," I snarl, sitting up. "Now, what is going on here?"

"We apologize," is the stern reply from the commander, and the soldiers take the cuffs off my wrists. I glare at the entire squadron and flex my fingers. "Have you seen any young men around here?"

I glare at the captain, "I just got here an hour ago," I retort, "And if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyway." I was digging under this guy's skin, but he couldn't do anything to me now, I wasn't linked to anything he needed, I now had the upper hand, so I gave him the worst insult a thief could give. Turn and walk away.

"Sir, should we?" one of the soldiers asks from behind me.

"No, she's not any concern of ours," the commander tells him

"They're not here," one of the elites reports over a static filled radio. And I wait for a response, letting me know that I they're safe.

"They're over here," a panicky voice blasts over the two-way radio. "All troops return to camp!"

I grin. Tsume was definitely good at providing chaos. I hear the frustrated shouts as the troops rush back to their base. I follow a short distance behind them, before taking to the roofs. My back and ribs slow me down to the point where I have to stop every three or four roofs to get my breath back, but my spine feels jarred and out of place when I land.

_It's just a little tight from when they battered me, _I tell myself, trying to ignore the pain jolting up my spine. Several rooftops later, I can see the chaos erupting from the camp. At least that tells me that I'm not too far behind the others. I keep jumping the roofs until I can see the main streets nearby. Then I see her, the black half-wolf, just lying there on the street, bleeding. I jump down, and for the first time her blue eyes are not the fierce cold blue that I had seen earlier when Cheza had told her she was friend and wolf. Instead they seem confused and remorseful.

"Hey, there," I say softly, approaching the black wolf cautiously. The half-wolf doesn't growl, instead she looks at me like she wants to say something. I tear off a length of my shirt and start to wrap it around her neck to stump the bleeding. "I'm going to help you, this may hurt though, so don't bite me, alright?"

The wolf nods weakly whining as I tighten the bandage slightly.

"What's your name?" I ask glancing at her again.

"Blue," is the single answer she gives me through wolf speech.

"I'm a friend," I introduce vaguely, just when I hear gunshots fired, they aren't the soldiers rapid gunfire, they're slower like a hunting rifle. My eyes go wide and I look back at Blue.

"I have to hurry, okay?" I tell her, finishing the bandage and checking her for any other serious wounds. "I hope we meet again, Blue." I stroke her shoulder and run in the direction of where the rifle shots had come from. Blue stares after me for a moment before I pass out of sight.

I run faster, even with my back feeling like it's being split apart with a blunt hatchet. Five more rifle shots fire off repeatedly, as if the shooter is chasing after a small group. I try to increase my pace, but my ribs have tightened so much that I can barely breathe at the pace I'm running at. I grit my teeth, ignoring the ache in my lungs, making my vision fade in and out of shadows. If anyone had hurt my pack I'd make them pay. Suddenly six shots are fired out again, but the hunter isn't aiming, the shots come too quickly for that to be a possibility. They're just fired in bitter vengeance and blind hatred. I find a small ledge overlooking a grim cemetery with only a few iron headstones. I jump down and inspect the grave yard, hoping to find some sign that the pack had been there. I bend down and find several bullet holes in the ground.

I sigh, the pack hadn't been harmed, but the odd thing about the graves is that someone else had been there earlier, a large bouquet of flowers had been placed at one of the graves, the flowers are still fresh, but there's just something odd about all this, I shake my head. I have to rejoin the pack and I rush toward the foreboding dead trees that aptly named the place "Forest of Death".


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about delay, classes are slaughtering me, but here's the next chapter, and normal disclaimer follows:

I do NOT claim ownership or influence of any kind of Wolf's Rain or their characters, Bones and Bandai does.

Chapter 8

I reach the overgrown path of tangled, withered weeds, seeing a small newly blazed trail going inside, the pack wasn't too far ahead of me then so I step inside and immediately feel a difference in the atmosphere. The air was stale the tree's roots were lifting out of the earth as if they were disgusted at taking root here and trying to walk away. I hurdle over the lower roots and duck under the ones that have been raised up beyond my height.

The wolves' trail is almost nonexistent here as the roots conceal the dirt.

"Kiba," I call out as loudly as I can, hoping to hear an answering howl. "Toboe, Tsume, Hige?!" I string their names together, praying that someone would hear me. No answer, not even the creak of the dead branches acknowledges my voice.

I shake my head in frustration. "They couldn't have gone that far," I tell myself and trek onward, hoping to find some trace of them. I decide to take one direction and stay with it, I was alone and injured, I could not risk getting lost. The trees seemed to be gathered around so thickly that the dead limbs blocked the sun's light from getting through. An hour passes and still no sign the Wolves have been anywhere. The pain in my back has increased drastically; I was slowing down to a miserable stride.

"At this rate it'll take me three days to get out," I mutter loudly, before looking at the cynical trees around me in challenge.

"Kiba!" I shout again, knowing he'll answer if he heard. "Toboe!" knowing the pup, he'd be running and howling all the way to where I was if he heard me. "Tsume!" the gray wolf may have a dislike for humans but I had to try anyway. "Hige!" the brown wolf would more than likely be griping about me taking the scenic route when he got to me.

I laugh then glance up at the concealed sky. I was getting far too attached to these wolves. They were once a small group of rag tag strangers that I need some information from, then to allies that had their own resources, then we found Cheza, she had named me 'friend'. Why she had named me that I'll never know, I was no wolf, I knew that much, for her to call me a friend was nearly equivalent to calling me a wolf, which would not put me in a good standing with the pack. But recently, I had named them family.

Kiba had been like the father or an elder brother, looking after everyone and seeing his purpose of finding Paradise. Tsume acted with logic and common sense, a counterpart for Kiba's dreams, reminding us constantly of the reality we were in. Hige was the one who could always find the comedy in the most hopeless situations, releasing the tension of the group with some ironic or witty remark that always seemed to get us thinking straight. Toboe, well, he was the pup of the pack, ready to please, and eager to forgive, a natural peacemaker. Surprisingly, he had been the one that kept all of us from tearing at each other's throats. That runt didn't know just how much power he had, to keep us enjoying each other's company for so long. That was incredible.

Me, I didn't know where I was standing with the pack, I stood behind them, trying not to rise above my place. I just wanted answers to what Cheza and the dreams were trying to tell me, I knew how to deal with less than reputable humans easily, giving the wolves some protection if Tsume wasn't there. Aside from that I was unnecessary to the pack.

I look around to figure out where I was. I had nothing to go on now, and my ribs felt so tight that they were squeezing around my lungs and stomach. I sigh and the strange scent comes to me, it's faint but intoxicating nonetheless.

_Cheza_, I realize that if I smell the Flower Maiden, they can not be that far, less than several hundred yards at the most. I know that no other human will hear me, so I yell to them again.

Oddly there is still no answer. Either they didn't hear, or they didn't want to hear. I follow the scent as best I can, then amazingly another sound is heard, the noise of bird's wings. I look up and see a small owl perched on the giant branch of skeletal tree.

"Hoot!" it calls out when I blink curiously.

"Hello, night flier," I greet it respectfully, "have any wolves passed this way?"

"A wolf passes here," he replies his voice seems to echo through the trees and in my ears. "Everyone is lost, all lost. Hoot!" he cocks his head in a mocking fashion.

"What do you mean, are they hurt, what happened?" I ask desperately.

"There's nothing you can do," the owl answers. "nothing you can do until yourself be found."

"Quit the mind games, night's eagle!" I yell, "Where is my pack?" I drop to the ground as the pain in my side and stomach begin to split my back. "Just show me where you last saw the wolves." I ask looking at him, hoping he'll comply. The owl just stares at me as if he knows a secret that he won't tell. I want to scream, to continue on my way, but his vague blue eyes holds me until the pain and exhaust send me to the ground, plunging me into sleep.

My find myself in the cage again. The hole is still there and staring at the desert pool. I just wanted to know why I was caged. I hear the voices once more, calling to me in their own wispy tunes.

"Come, find, follow," they tell me over and over, until it becomes a mantra to me. I see myself again, but this time it seems different, I stare in confusion, trying to see what has changed, then myself moves, and I notice immediately, she has no shadow like she's a ghost, I batter the side of the cage again, desperately wanting to get out of this prison, I was stronger than the bars. I had to get out. I wanted to know what was happening, and what I was becoming, I was furious at the secrets being kept around me. Another dent becomes apparent, and all of the woven wires loosen a little. Which surprises me, and I inspect them closer, and I feel the words flowing through them like an energy source that keeps them united.

"To keep her safe," is often whispered among the bars. "we have to hide it," another voice says, one that I hadn't heard in ages. "It's hopeless, we're forgotten," A woman's voice responds in turn.

"She can't remember, it's too dangerous," My father's voice comes through sounding through the wires angrily.

My frustration rises, these secrets are keeping me caged, not my own secrets, but secrets kept from me by others. I charge at the bars again, and again.

_What didn't they want me to know?_ I ask myself as the bulge in the cage grows

"Her blood is weak," I hear my grandfather. "Good, but weak just the same."

I ram the cage again heatedly. How was my blood weak, he'd spoken of blood as being strength of a family, what made me different that they wanted to hide me?

Another hole explodes out, this one larger than the first, the secrets come out faster and sharper than before.

"This world has no hope for our kind, we have to hide ourselves," the woman's voice says. "We have to bury the beast."

_Beast?_ I inquire to no one _what are we?_ The hole widens, connecting the two holes and denting another section of the wall. It's nearly big enough for me to crawl through, I see myself in a ghostly lace, like I'm disappearing. I look down and I see paws flecked with gold and silver fur. The fury disappears into curiosity; I see the gaping holes in the cage and the desert pool beyond it. The secrets are let loose, floating in and out of my mind while I continue to batter the shafts of secrets.

"they're dead," my father's voice cuts in. "Whether in flesh or forgotten like we are."

My father's secret puts everything in order, _What is dead? What beast are we? _I murmur. I ram the cage putting every effort and ounce of rage and confusion into the blow.

The cage bursts open, all sides crumble and warp. All the secrets slide away, but the woman's voice comes to me before all they curl away like smoke on the wind.

"We're forgotten, but she will remember," she says each word fading off into the desert wind.

I pant and I see myself vanish from sight, leaving only a word and a small trinket dropping to the ground. I shake myself and rush to the pool. The tan and grey fur ruffles in the reflection, the only thoughts I can comprehend is the fact that I might not be human. I step into the water just to see my hand become a paw once more, before tumbling in headfirst.

I wake up, and look around. The owl is still on the same branch, staring at me.

"Am I found?" I ask shakily, hoping he knows my dreams.

"Who is found?" he returns the question. "All are lost, everyone is lost."

"Show me where my clan went," I demand.

The old owl cocks his head then flies off, I rush after it, despite my back and ribs aching, begging and ordering me to stop, this time I ignore the pain. I grit my teeth and keep my eyes on the owl, above me.

"Stray, new wolf, dear wolf," he tells me in his flight, and I increase my step as much as I dare to. "The answer is remembered by you losing."

_I can't lose him,_ I tell myself desperately trying to keep up with him.

"You can not know the secrets that bind you," he calls out again. "For if you know them they are secrets no more."

"Where is my pack?" I inquire heatedly before he stops at the mouth of a cave.

The ancient owl stares at me from the branch he's chosen as his perch. "The answer lies within the darkness, but by finding those lost, are you lost yourself?" his voice resonates with warning. "Only those who step in courageously shall be blessed."

"You never quit the riddles do you?" I return snidely, then rush inside, hoping to find my pack.

The cave is dark and dry, the stalactites are stale and ashen from lack of water. The walls are collecting dust, leaving no trace that water had ever been here. The shadows camouflage the details, making every turn look similar as the one before.

Within twenty minutes of the walking in the shadows I hear something unusual that sends a chill through me, a high-pitched screech that almost reminds me of a cicada, but it's not a mating call, it sounds like warning.

"Kiba!" I yell out, disturbing the dust on the walls, and finally he answers, a short howl echoes through the cave's chambers.

_Directions would be nice, _I mutter to myself snidely, then run towards the source of Kiba's howl. I rush into another of the cavern's chambers and immediately am bombarded by several huge bugs that resemble a combination between a hissing cockroach and a beetle.

"Where's can of bug spray when you need it?" I exclaim, kicking the disgusting crawlers out of my way.

"I thought you brought it?" Hige remarks further back in the cave's room.

"Me?" I return in mock insult. "What am I, your personal pack rat?"

"Nah, you're not scrawny enough," the brown wolf replies.

"Yeah, whatever," I snort, then look around for Toboe, "Hey, pup, you'd better have my vest, I really like that one."

"Worry about that later!" Tsume shouts to me from a higher ledge out of the bug's reach. "Kiba, this way!" he holds out his hand as if waiting for the white wolf to toss him something. I look over at our Alpha, Cheza looks frail and sickly veins are appearing on her skin.

"What's happening to Cheza?" I ask, barely dodging one of the diseased insects, catching a glimpse of the ravenous teeth. I whip my knives out in response. The bugs keep leaping and attacking us like a colony of fire ants ready to protect their home.

"She's withering," Hige explains, smashing another of the bugs in two pieces.

"We're trying to find some water," Toboe adds, stomping the insects angrily.

Kiba tosses Cheza up to Tsume, where she'll be safer until we deal with the 'bug problem'.

Tsume lays the Flower Maiden down gently, then turns to join the fight. The wolves and I reform our line of defense against the multitude of horrid crawlers.

"You think a wolf would lose to a bug?" Tsume asks cockily.

"Although we gather around the same flower," Toboe agrees.

Hige looks at him proudly. "Well said."

I nod, smirking at the little army surrounding us. "Beautiful flowers, bear the sharpest thorns," twirling my blades to emphasize my point to the pint-sized creepers.

"They're coming," Kiba warns us and a barrage of the bugs rain down on us, I slash wildly with my knives, aiming for the vulnerable, soft bellies but I often hit the hard exoskeleton, knocking them away.

The wolves are tearing at them with tooth and claw, knocking them off when they latched onto their fur. They swept them away from Cheza's ledge. Their fierce barks are amplified by the hollow cave's room. Several minutes of battle and I'm covered in scratches from the bug's fangs and short spines on their legs.

Dead bugs are scattered around all of us. But the fight is taking its toll on the pack. Hige is panting from exhaustion, Kiba's snout is wrinkled and his head bent down almost too tired to keep it upright. Toboe's lack of experience has left him bleeding in countless places. Tsume's muzzle is covered in the thick, green ooze that accounted for blood of these insects. All of us are bleeding we look around at the still growing army of these things. Then Cheza appears in the middle of this growing mass of bugs, which sends all of us into a panic.

"Cheza!" Kiba calls out desperately and all of us rush towards her instinctively. The bugs seem attracted to her like a magnet, latching to her thin pink, cloak as she passes by them, the wolves snap and swipe at the bugs that get in their way, and trample over the rest,

"Cheza, why?!" Toboe yells after her.

I carve a the crawlers out of the air when they leap at me, and glance around long enough to dimly make out the Flower Maiden tumble headfirst over a small ledge.

"Cheza!" Kiba calls down to her, then slides down desperately. Tsume follows, Hige and Toboe trail after the rest. I jump down, holding my balance long enough to stay upright until I topple over when I reach the level floor.

"Is she?" I ask, rushing over to Cheza where she lies motionless,

"Cheza," Kiba cries out, but Tsume holds him back.

"No, wait," he says, looking to a point beyond Cheza. I look up and see a small garden of large green weeds. One of the disgusting beetles had managed to come down with us; it inspects the Flower Maiden curiously, then surprisingly turns away and heads towards the weeds.

Kiba then rushes to Cheza, kneeling down next to her.

"This one is alright," she tells us, when he puts his hand on her cheek.

"Thank goodness," Kiba says in relief.

"This one heard them," she continues, "they said they were hungry."

I tilt my head in question, then see one of the weeds clamp their leaves over the bug.

"Jeez, talk about an appetite," I comment nearly shocked at these bug eating plants.

"A bug-eating plant, eh?" Tsume asks skeptically.

"We've been saved by Cheza's friends," Hige puts in casually, stretching his sore muscles.

Tsume smirks at the thought.

I just shake my head, and instantly the sharp jolt slams through my back, reminding me of my former injuries. "Shut up," I murmur out loud.

"Huh, what'd I say?" Hige protested.

"Never mind," I tell him, cheerfully. "now, let's find the exit out of this scenic route."

"Hey guys!" Toboe shout to us, beyond the bug-eaters. "I see light it's the exit." that gets everyone's attention and we all run towards him.

"Do you always make self-fulfilling prophecies?" Hige asks, slapping my back.

I jump away from him hissing in pain. "Keep your hands off my back for a while," I tell him.

"What's wrong with you?" Tsume asks, looking down at me.

"My back's just sore right now," I remark lightly, then head towards the exit. "Not a big deal."

We get out of the cave and the moon's already nearing her peak over a small lake.

"We've got water," Toboe announces running down the shores before turning around to face us. "And moonlight!"

"It's water!" Hige rejoices, like it's a hidden treasure and both he and Tsume rush in enthusiastically and I follow after them into the chill water.

I duck under and spray the three of them with.

"Hey," Toboe yells when I surface, and splashes me, but Tsume turns and dunks him.

"Why do guys always pick on me?" he asks when the gray wolf lets him up.

"Feel grateful," I laugh, "I only pick on the people I like," I paddle a little ways out of Hige's reach as he tries to pull me under as well. "That and you always give a reaction."

"Is that so?" Hige asks, then pulls my ankles out from under me, pulling me under.

I kick out of his grip and dive deeper getting away from the trio. I break the surface and see Cheza step into the crisp water.

The wolves go quiet and watch her drink and take in the moon's light.

After she finishes, the wolves climb back onto the shore, completely soaked, but that is quickly remedied with a brief shake of fur, spraying silver drops over everything.

"You coming in?" Toboe asks once he shakes the water out of his fur, looking very much like a electrified poodle with his fur standing on end, every which way.

"Nah, I'm good," I say ducking down rubbing my back. Hoping the water would help deal with the pain.

"It's too cold to be in the water so long," Hige warns, squeezing the dampness out of his hair.

I ignore him and swim out a little farther, the jarring ache beating into my spine with every movement now, even with the cold water numbing the pain.

_Okay, time to get out_, I tell myself, and come back into shore. I squeeze my hair and shirt out as best I can and come over by the pack shivering.

"Are you alright?" Toboe asks looking over at me worriedly.

"Not really," I reply quietly. "I'm cold, bleeding and my back feels like it's being cut apart with a blunt knife."

"What happened to your back?" Tsume asks, "did the bugs get on it?"

I shake my head, "No, it was before that, at the village," I tell him sitting down. "I had stayed behind to get Kiba's group out of the junk yard. I basically let them catch me, I refused to cooperate with them they got mad, and slammed their rifle into my spine, as well as a few boots in my ribs." I rattle off the situation quickly.

"Why'd they take you?" Tsume demands.

"They were looking for some young men, so I played the part as the bait."

Hige blinks at me. "Let's see your back, it could be broken."

"I don't think so, I think it's just been jammed out of place a little." I tell them, not exactly thrilled at Hige's suggestion.

"Maybe Cheza can fix it?" Toboe suggested, sensing my uneasiness.

I glance from him to the Flower Maiden, and sigh in defeat. "Whichever is the quickest way to get this thing fixed, I'll do it."

Cheza smiles and comes over to me. I tense up when she puts her hand on my back. My back tingled up through my spine, before it felt like someone was pulling a needle out from where the nagging ache had been.

"Whoa," I yelp, jerking up slightly. "That was new."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" the pup asks smiling at me.

"If your definition of 'good' means that it feels like someone's pulling long spikes out of your skin, then yes, it does."

Cheza wasn't done yet, because I felt something in my spine twist and snap into place. "Wow," I finish, looking back at her, flexing my tight muscles. "Uh, thanks," I bow my head slightly.

Cheza just smiles in response,

"Feel better?" the runt asks.

I nod, "So, fill me in, what happened while I was gone?" I ask, ready for a good story."

The pack recalled the events, often interrupting each other. Toboe seemed to be the one doing most of the talking, Hige put in his few comments as well. Tsume just smirked when they retold their invasion of the camp. Kiba just watched from his spot beside Cheza.

"Where did you pick up our trail?" Hige asks,

"Apparently you had stopped somewhere for a while, because Cheza's scent had saturated the area, so I tried to follow it." I told them

"That was probably when Toboe hurt his ankle," Tsume replied.

"You should've met up with us earlier if you were that close." Hige says. "What happened?"

I hang my head down not wanting to tell them. "I fell asleep."

"Sleep?" Hige inquired, his voice seems tinted with envy. "you got to sleep?"

"I should've kept my mouth shut," I mutter, burrowing my face in my hand, shivering when a sharp gust blows off the lake. "But I'll tell you this, never take directions from an owl."

"You saw the owl?!" all of them exclaim, looking at me with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Wait, you saw him too?" I inquire in return, then laugh, "That explains why he said 'everyone is lost'."

"He told us the same thing," Hige replied, crossing his arms in annoyance. "What exactly got you to where we had stopped?"

"Wandering mainly," I shrug. "I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, but I kept thinking about you guys, and it worked." I yawn, "now let's get some sleep, we got a long day ahead."

The rest nod and we all gather around Cheza, and one by one, fall into the waiting arms of our own dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back it's final's week here so I have some free time so here's new chapt, and normal disclaimer follows:

I do NOT claim ownership or influence of any kind of Wolf's Rain or their characters, Bones and Bandai does.

Chapter 9

The morning comes earlier than I expected. I feel something warm and heavy pressed against me and I see red-brown fur in my face.

_Toboe?_ I wonder, lifting my head up, and try to roll over. no luck, something else is curled up at my back. I twist my head around and get a glimpse of dark gray fur. _Tsume._ I conclude lying back down and shove the pup away, waking him up.

"You're awake," Toboe remarks excitedly, getting up and shaking the last remnants of sleep off him.

"Yeah," I confirm growling at him. "now can I get up?" I get up slowly stretching out my cramped muscles.

"Here's your vest," Toboe says holding up the brown, fur-lined vest.

Hige's already awake and standing at his situated post near the lakeshore. Kiba is lying beside Cheza, who's stroking his fur. I can't help but smile then look out across the water. Tsume yawns and uncurls from his night's rest.

"Is everyone awake?" he asks, extending his hind legs, like a runner preparing for a race.

"We are," I nod, raking my fingers through my loose hair, trying to straighten it out.

"The town's not too far from here," Hige reports. "we should be able get there before noon."

"Then let's go," Kiba nods in approval, changing back into his human form, the rest of the pack follows his example and we all take off towards the town. The fast pace invigorates me and I put on an extra burst of speed and find myself ahead of Toboe and nearly even with Hige, I wonder idly how long I can keep this pace, and decide to test it.

A few minutes later, Hige looks back to check on the pup, and I see his eyes widen when he sees me almost beside him.

"How did you get up here?" he demands.

"I ran," I answer tersely, not wanting to waste the air my lungs badly needed.

The street kid shakes his head and continues, my legs are now aching for me to lessen my speed and I take my place behind Toboe again.

The rest of the trip is quiet, but I feel the excitement radiating off the wolves, and even more so from Cheza, I feel like I'm in the middle of a cloud that's ready to burst into a storm.

The town is small, and in ruins, but very much alive with the people. when we enter, it feels very laid back, and we almost blend in with the citizens, the only thing that grinds my nerves is the wolf calls the men give Cheza when she walks by, then continue talking to their friends.

"What an obnoxious town," Hige complains, looking around at the empty, boarded up stores.

"I don't really hate it at all," Tsume replies, smirking as he glances around at the familiar atmosphere.

"You're right," Kiba agrees.

"I smell danger," Tsume grins, his eyes flickering excitedly. "my blood's boiling."

"Me too," Toboe says, flexing his muscle, just as Hige pulls him into a crushing body lock.

"Pups," I laugh, "You are crazy,"

"How can you say that when all you do is cry all the time?" Hige asks. "That's not the only reason you're getting all excited, right, since tonight is"

"Yeah, a full moon," Kiba finishes, looking relaxed.

Toboe finally pulls out of Hige's grip and tumbles into a nearby wall. "It's natural for us to be fired up since we gain strength from the full moon," Toboe says, sitting up quickly. "but doesn't Cheza seem to be sparkling with energy as well?"

We all look at the Flower Maiden, who's not that far ahead of us.

"Yeah," Kiba says admiringly. "The annual night of the full moon, I've heard a legend say, 'The flower is called by the moon,'"

"'And returns to Paradise,'" I finish softly, "How do you know that legend?"

"I heard it before a long time ago," Kiba says, giving me an odd look.

"Does that mean that here we'll?" Tsume asks, looking after Cheza curiously.

"I'm not really sure if it'll be tonight or not," Kiba replies uncertainly.

"What, what's going to happen?" Toboe asks, coming up beside us.

"Cheza's not going to bloom or anything like that, right?" Hige inquires with a laugh.

"Who knows," I put in, "But I know we'll have a good time, I know that much."

Cheza turns around towards us, her pink coat spiraling around her as well. "This one is getting excited too!" she calls out to us, and we rush up next to her,

After a while we split up to find supplies and food for our next step in our journey. Hige ends up volunteering to get the food, Kiba and Cheza stay at the square, where it's fairly empty, Tsume wants to find out what's been going on, and me and Toboe end up finding little supplies that might come in handy during the next several days. We settled for an old general store, that had pretty much the essentials of that was needed.

I walk over to a small section with cheap toys and such, and rummage through the shelves looking for one simple but very valuable item, kite string. I find a small roll measuring about a few hundred yards. I unroll a section and inspect the strength and durability of the string itself. It was better than average, but it frayed easily, but on the whole it was good. I slip the entire roll into my pocket and continue looking around then I find it a perfect distraction if needed, an entire package of fire crackers, not very dangerous, but enough to surprise an opponent when they went off, I'd definitely need a lighter now, slipping the package quietly into my vest.

"You got any cigarettes?" I ask the clerk lazily, looking around behind the desk.

"What kind you want?" he asks, looking up from his newspaper.

"Cheap," I retort, pulling out several coins and snatching up a lighter laying it down as on the counter.

The clerk nods and selects a generic brand of cigarettes and ringing up the bill,

I shake my head at the price but pay anyway. "How small towns like these have such high prices I'll never know," I mutter, then look around for the runt.

Toboe looking at a small display filled with flower seeds.

"Do you think there are other flowers in Paradise besides Lunar flowers?" He asks.

"I would say so, it'd be pretty bland if it didn't have more color," I smile, this pup was as insatiable about reaching Paradise as Kiba.

"Do you think Cheza would mind if there were more?" he inquires looking at me with his big wide puppy eyes.

"Let's see what we have?" I say crouching down beside him, looking at the bulbs, and seed packets, "lilies have always been one of my favorites," examining one of the bulbs.

"Vines tend to have more blossoms," Toboe remarks, looking at a package of morning glories.

"Well, get them and let's go," I tell him sliding the lily bulb into my pocket.

The pup nods and puts the packet into his shirt pocket and we walk out. When we're down the street a little ways, I decide to put up some kind of conversation.

"Toboe, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," the pup says, looking over at me curiously. "what?"

"Look, I'm asking you mainly because I don't know how the others would react to the question, but the curiosity is killing me, so I apologize ahead of time if I'm over stepping my boundaries." I rattle off nervously. Man, I thought that having a conversation with Tsume was tough, asking the pup was nearly sending me into a panic.

"What is it, Kali?" Toboe inquires, looking worried now.

"When you shift skins, what does it feel like?" I shrug and scuff my shoe against the concrete.

Toboe thinks on the question for a moment, then explains the process to me.

"To me it just feels like walking into a cloud, like it's a really foggy day, you know?"

"Yeah, where the air feels all clammy against your skin to where you don't feel comfortable?"

The pup nods, "that's what it feels like at first, then you feel like it's a thin sheet draped over you that anyone can see through and pull off."

"So it just…" I struggle to find the right word, "Thickens?"

"Yeah!" Toboe exclaims, "That's exactly what it feels like."

I grin in response, "Thanks for the clarification, runt," I tell him tousling his hair. "That question's been on my mind for a while."

"We'd better meet back with the others," he says looking around at the loitering crowds.

"Good point," I nod in agreement. "Let's get." and we ran to the square where the others were waiting.

"We're back," I announce when we get to the fountain. Hige looks at us curiously when he sees us.

"What took you so long?"

"These people can not organize," I tell him laughing, "Half their stuff is scattered out where ever, the rest is in storage."

"We got some stuff we could use," Toboe says pulling out a few batches of jerky And dried fruit. "this way we don't have to hunt for a while."

I nod approvingly, at least now I could get something in my stomach besides blood. I withdraw my stash of kite string and fire crackers, which they looked disappointed at my results.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Hige asks, picking up the kite string. "They're practically useless."

"Kite string was always an essential in any situation," I retort defiantly, straightening up "you could use it to make a map when in new territory, so you don't get lost, to trip up the target if that was your heist, I've used it to get down and across buildings several times, and I can use it to tie your muzzle shut if you complain." Hige blinks unsure if I was joking or not.

"What about these?" Tsume inquires, inspecting the bag of fire crackers. "it's not like we're going to be throwing a party anytime soon."

"I used these as emergency necessities," I explain. "smoke bombs are used to create an escape route, blinding your enemy and running out, fire crackers at close range can surprise your opponent enough to get the upper hand, cherry bombs, same thing, only louder and caused more damage, any more questions?" I demand, crossing my arms, feeling somewhat devalued.

"You obviously know how to turn the odds to your favor," Tsume nods, putting the explosives back into the bag.

"No kidding," I tell him, bristling in frustration and straighten my vest out again.

Hige laughs for at my antics. "You're starting to act more like a wolf than us, Kali," he says.

"I've been around you guys too long," I reply, shrugging my shoulders. "you're rubbing off on me."

"Well, whatever it is, let's eat," Hige remarks pulling out some of the provisions he picked up around the town a, mainly what came out of a butcher's shop. I smirk and pull out a length of the kite string, cutting it and knotting the ends to keep it from fraying then weigh both ends with smooth round stones.

"What's that?" Toboe asks, looking at my handy work over my shoulder.

"Just something that comes in handy," I tell him flatly, hoping to brim his curiosity.

"What does it do?" the pup inquires, cocking his head in interest.

I simply grin and grab both the ends in one hand and hurl one end towards Hige, I jerk the string down and it loops around the chicken leg in his hand. The string tightens its hold and I yank the string back to me, the chicken follows with it. I catch the drumstick and rush to the opposite end of the fountain.

"That's what this does," I answer Toboe, holding up the meat. All the wolves are staring at me. Hige's looks both shocked and enraged that I stole his meal. Tsume smirks in approval, Toboe, well, the pup was just holding his ribs, laughing. Kiba just shook his head, but he couldn't deny the fact he was smiling as well. Cheza's eyes were also shining with humor.

"Give that back," Hige yells, running around to my side of the fountain. "it's mine!"

I trample through the water to where Kiba was. "Save me!" I laugh, dodging around Tsume to keep Hige away from me.

"Not a chance," the leather clad thief replied smirking.

"Come on Kali," the brown wolf remarks, trying to reach me. "This ain't funny, I want my food."

"Give me a break," I snort, "How many times have I actually eaten this entire trip, three, four?" I ask. "and you pull out some actual cooked meat, and expect me not to go after it? I deserve this chicken, thank you."

"Then steal your own," the casual street kid protests.

"I did," I return easily. "I stole it from you, remember?"

"She has a point," Toboe laughs, Tsume shakes his head, but he's still entertained at watching us.

Hige lunges for the chicken leg again, I retaliate by chomping into the meat. It was a little dry but it was delicious nonetheless.

"Well, that settles the question of whose meat it is now," Tsume comments snidely and leans against the fountain's ledge. Hige gives the gray wolf a sharp glare, then turns it to me.

"That's enough," Kiba says, trying to neutralize the conflict. I simply shrug and take another bite.

"I was looking forward to having that," Hige grumbled, sulking down.

"You have more meat," I argue between bites, pointing to his sack. "dig in." I finish the chicken until I'm gnawing the bone.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" Toboe asks looking at me curiously.

"You think? I haven't eaten since we were in that last town." I retort, looking mournfully at the empty splintered bone, I toss it towards a trash bin, naturally it misses and lays beside it.

"What kind of jobs did you do back in Freeze City?" Tsume inquires from his section of the ledge.

"I was a messenger to almost all the gangs, did some small work, pick pocketing information, small heists, nothing very grandiose." I say staring up at the sky. "and I also kept most of the gangs from tearing out each other's throats, including yours."

"What?" Tsume asked, glancing to me disbelievingly.

"How do you think you were rarely challenged by the other gangs, the tooth fairy? How do you think you got the train schedules and such to pull those raids?" I roll my eyes. "Jeez, for someone who's been around humans you have no idea how the underground works," I mutter shaking my head disappointedly.

"Kinda like you?" Hige replies, pouncing on top of me, putting me on the ground before giving me a few punches to my shoulder. Tsume tackles the brown wolf, both of them landing on me.

"Get off of me," I wheeze, trying to shove the dog pile off me "Oi, for a bunch of mutts you weigh a ton."

"That was for taking my meal." Hige informs from under Tsume.

"Okay, now I know it was worth it," I laugh, dragging myself out from beneath them. "if you beat me up for the chicken, I know it's worth robbing you."

"You're all acting like pups," Kiba remarks, looking at us.

"I blame him," I grin, pointing at Toboe.

The pup scowls at the accusation. "I'm not a kid," he protests in an irritated tone.

"That's nice," I mutter, standing up finally. "So what do we do until tonight?" I ask, looking around at the nearly vacant town.

"We can always wander around," Toboe suggests, dusting off his yellow hoodie.

"Or find some trouble," Tsume adds.

I roll my eyes walking over to him. "Tsume, there's no need to find trouble, you are trouble." I punch his arm playfully.

"Maybe we can find some place to get a nap?" Hige puts in, finishing his set of ribs.

Kiba nods in agreement, "We can't stand here all day, we need a place to stay until nightfall."

"True," I nod, "we stand out enough as it is, we don't need to draw attention as well."

"Well, let's go," Hige pipes up immediately, glad that we've agreed with him.

Tsume wordlessly starts towards one of the old, boarded up buildings. "Not hard to do," the gray wolf comments, looking in through one of the windows. "considering this city is practically dead."

Hige glances at the old storefront. "Now the question is how do we get in?"

"Let's ask our fox-thief," Tsume smirks towards me.

_At least he didn't call me human, _I slump down in response to the gray wolf's statement. "Why do I always have to be the brains at getting you guys in and out trouble?" I ask looking for an open window or some kind of entrance.

"Roof it is," I mutter, and run up the walls. No entrance on the roof. "Well, this is convenient," I gripe, then look around for another route, the second story windows were left bare, some even broken.

"Well?" Hige yells impatiently.

"Hold on," I shout back, and climb down to the nearest window. It was locked, as usual.

"Wits can't get you in, brute force will." I repeat the old thief's proverb just before I thrust my fist through the glass shattering it like brittle ice. I shake my head, this place must be several decades old at this rate. I reach in and undo the latches, sliding the window wide open and climbing in.

The first thing I notice is that the room is empty, and dust is clinging to the corners of the walls. The floorboards are slightly warped by years of idle waiting

"What are you doing?" Hige demands, shaking me out of my observations.

"Hurry up," Tsume shouts impatiently.

"I'm coming," I snarl, and open the door and race down the stairs, that squeak at every step. The others are waiting at the door when I yank it open. The boards are still barring their way in.

"All this time yelling at me to hurry up and you guys can't even pull down a few boards?" I laugh, "Next time I'll just let you find your own way in." Tsume snorts in response, Kiba just walk right beneath the boards and into the house. "Show off," I mumble, the rest follow in suit, Cheza ducks beneath the barricade and all of us look around the old storefront.

"It's a little dusty," Toboe comments brushing his hand over the countertops.

"That's apparent, runt," Hige replies leaning against a shelf . "let's find a place to lie down, at least."

"There's some spare rooms upstairs," I tell the pup, "I'm pretty sure they're all empty."

The pup doesn't answer, and I settle into a secluded corner of the old shop, and begin to lie down when Tsume decides to come over and hover over me.

"Get up," the gang leader demands, towering over me.

"Hey," Toboe calls from up the stairs. "guys, I found something!"

Hige bounded up the stairs excitedly, Tsume and Kiba were almost treading on each other's heels trying to get up the narrow staircase, Cheza follows curiously, I trailed behind her, somewhat interested with what the runt had come across now. The pup had found the farthest room in the storefront, and inside were boxes and crates holding everything from books and pens to tapestries and small maps. The others were looking a other areas of the storage room. Hige was inspecting the food that had been left behind, probably seeing if anything could be salvage from it. Tsume was looking at the old maps that were folded up neatly and dusting off the ones that had been framed. Kiba was just looking through everything with a precise eye trying to quell his curiosity. The pup was just all over, the place, pulling out anything that caught his eye. I pulled out a tattered worn book out of one of the crates and flipped it open to the middle, the spine cracked from years of sitting closed. The words were faded in some places and the pages were yellowing with age, but the power of the words was unaffected by the passed time.

'What use is a secret, if none will hear it?' the first sentence reads as my eyes glanced over it. 'if passed to the wrong ears, does it then become a lie, or does it still retain its truth, distorted and breathed as it wanders through the mists of mouths?'

I shake my head, looking closer at the words, as if trying to unravel the pen's lines. I skip to the next page and begin again.

'Change is of the moon's way, turning from the innocent silver frosted circle to the empty blackness and the beastly blood dipped orb in the night with little warning.' The words strike me as familiar and hold my eyes spellbound to their pages. 'But the skins of the cursed beasts change as well, holding the image of a human, but the shadows are their own, if one is wise enough to notice.

'The forgotten are truly shamed by both their bestial kin and humans, I will credit them on turning from their carnal blood-lust to attempting to be humane, if not human as well. I have recently discovered a small family of forgotten wolves, although I must watch them closely, to see if they are willing to become a threat.'

"What did you find?" Hige asks, glancing over my shoulder.

I shut the book, looking for a title on the spine or cover. "I think it's an old journal, or someone had a really warped sense of fiction." I smirk at the last part.

"Ai, That's humans for you, wanting to everything about what isn't their business." the brown wolf jokes, nudging my shoulder.

"Curiosity is a human virtue," I laugh, shoving him back good naturedly and turn back to my reading. After I turn the page again, my eyes widen at the sketched image on the page. I drop the book like it had been filled with fire ants and back away.

The rest of the pack stares at me, drawn from their investigation of the storage area.

"What's wrong?" Toboe asks coming towards me.

I stare at him. "Huh? Oh, I just lost my grip." I tell him, picking the journal casually.

"Kali, what's wrong?" Hige asks slowly, giving me a firm look.

"Nothing's wrong," I reply through grit teeth.

"Nice try," the brown wolf smirks, looking at me from over the book. "but c'mon tell the truth."

"Kali," Kiba joins in, putting down one of the many old maps his ice blue eyes shimmered with both concern and suspicion, "what happened?"

"Jeez, I drop one book and you're acting like I'm an android!" I snap, shutting the book shut, and putting it back into the case.

"Rather you are not acting like yourself," Tsume remarks idly.

"None of you know a thing about me," I retort turning towards him sharply. "and neither do I." I storm out of the room, not wanting to hear their replies. I reach the stairs and the cold realization that the book is in the room. I scramble back and snatch it out of Toboe's hands just as he lifts it out of the crate. I cradle the journal close to my core, feeling somewhat ashamed as well as scared.

I go into one of the other spare rooms, locking the door behind me. I slide down to the floor, completely drained of energy. The brown leather bound pages are as worn and cracked with age as the paper within. When I open the book again, I pray that I had not seen anything but a puddle of smeared ink on the page. The sketch is still there, intricately detailed as if to permanently brand itself into my memories, the image that tormented my dreams, the same picture that I wanted to be true was there before my eyes. For the first time during the journey to Paradise, I cried.

My tears staining the border of the pages, but the image remained untouched to what the ink showed.

A wolf staring at a human hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I've been out for a while, what can I say, the muse is fickle sometimes, but hey I'm back with a new chapter, and normal disclaimer follows:

I do NOT claim ownership or influence of any kind of Wolf's Rain or their characters, Bones and Bandai does.

Chapter 10

I don't know how long I stared at the sketch, but it was long enough for me to stop crying. The broken glass served for me to wipe the tear streaks off my face before I dared to step out of the room, leaving the book behind.

The others are waiting in the main store area. Their expressions ranging from grim and distrusting, to being absolutely worried, but everyone's excitement of the full moon had not dimmed in the least, but rather it had grown.

"It's almost sunset," Toboe announces looking to the dirt covered window, he twitches with the growing anticipation. I smile, I have no idea what will happen tonight, but I know it'll be worth it, Kiba grins towards the Flower Maiden and back to the descending sun as if willing it to sink faster. Hige's usual laid back self is completely contradicted with the brown haired street thief pacing the floor. Tsume was nearly as bad as the runt, he was tense like a tightening spring and his gold eyes were constantly wandering around the room, as if waiting for something to appear.

Toboe is the first to come up to me. "Kali," he perks up immediately. "are you alright?"

I shrug looking around at the others "I'm better than what I was,"

"I wonder what's going to happen, tonight," the pup remarks longingly, glancing out the window.

"Whatever it has you guys all high strung, I think it'll be worth it," I tell him, leaning against the doorway, a slight grin tugging at my face, "'cause I think Hige's about to wear a hole in the floor."

The brown wolf stops his pacing and gives a laid back grin. "You'd be bouncing off the walls if you were feeling this."

"I think I am feeling it," I nod cheerfully. "you guys are rubbing off on me."

Kiba's eyes narrow in question, but Cheza adds to the excited tension that has been growing in the room.

"It's almost time," the Flower Maiden announces, heading towards the door. "let's go." she ducks out of the door, Kiba trotting anxiously at her heels.

"Come on," Toboe urges turning towards us excitedly and follows after Kiba.

Hige shrugs but his eyes seem to be smiling as he slips under the boards.

Tsume tries to keep his indifference in tact, but the tense exhilaration leaks through the apathetic act. I hang back watching the pack through the boards, half wondering if I should follow them.

Cheza turns towards me smiling, encouraging me to come with them. Stealthily I step through the doors but still keep my distance feeling, very out of place with joining my pack. I look up at the twilight, the moon is exceptionally large tonight, as if I could reach out and touch it. My pulse starts racing as the fear and anticipation as questions trickle in and out of my head.

_What this all about? Will we reach Paradise? Will I be abandoned? Am I truly wolf?_ the last question terrifies me, if they found out about this was true, I wasn't sure how they'd react, I would guess Toboe would be ecstatic, I had a feeling that Hige was going to be shocked if he found out. Tsume and Kiba were my biggest worries. I knew that Tsume had dealt and led humans in the past so I wasn't certain if he would hold any grudge when he found out. Kiba's reaction was the only one I couldn't predict, as much as I wanted to. I already knew that Cheza held my secret as well.

We stood at the fountain again looking to at the darkening sky. The evening's light was fading, but the moon was growing to its silvery-blue radiance. All the wolves are staring solemnly up towards the shy stars that appear in the dark sky.

"This is it," Tsume remarks as Cheza steps into the fountain's shallow pool.

"I really feel like I can do just about anything right now," Hige says, his excitement bursting though his words.

Toboe nods in agreement, putting his hands behind his head, "Even the full moon seems quite different, just because Cheza's with us."

"I just want to howl it all out!" Tsume exclaims, letting his anticipation out in a rush with his arms stretched to the sky.

I grin and I feel my skin tingle with exhilaration, as the moon's light bathes us in the feathery silver glow my skin drinks in the light like its been deprived. I feel like I'm about to be jolted by an electrical charge and cold all at once. "I think that I'm going to burst through my skin if I have to wait much longer." I tell them, my hands shaking restlessly, I could even feel my eyes glittering in anxiety.

"Something will happen," Kiba says softly, but no less excited than the rest of us.

Cheza starts twirling in the water staring at the sky, her pink cloak whirls trying to keep up with her and the moon catches the ripples making silver rings around her. The wolves climb onto the edges of the fountain, running and chasing each other like some kind of ancient ceremony. I watch them for a minute as they dart along the narrow ledge as the wind and moonlight stroke their fur.

Kiba is like a soft, silver mist dancing and leading them through instinct. Hige's brown fur is dimmed but the moon sharpens the outline as he passes in front of the huge orb. The light enshrouds Tsume to a keen steel gray, giving the sleek, scarred wolf the appearance of a worn knife, useful and appealing to the eye, but sharp and deadly just the same. Toboe is almost bouncing off the ledge as soon as he lands.

I stare at their grace and raw power leaping and running around. I focus my mind to embed and engrave this scene in my memory, then leap onto the ledge joining the pack. I land between Hige and Toboe, keeping my pace as steady as theirs. The collared wolf glances questioningly at me. The fountain's pool is soon drained and the moon reaches her peak.

The silence is shattered when one of the wolves stopped and howled. Hige is next and his high, hollow voice rising into the night. Soon all of us were howling in delight, my own voice seemed shrill and short compared to the long windy howls of the rest of the pack, but all our voices blended into one beautiful formless song. In unison the wolves sit down, their eyes still latched on the moon, I crouch to their level, my head tilted upwards anticipating the unknown.

A moment passes and all of us are frozen statues until Cheza opens her rich wine colored eyes. As if on a cue, one flower blooms in front of us, with glowing white petals spread out and its deep perfume unfurling into the night.

_The Lunar flower_, I realize suddenly, and another springs to life, followed by several more blossoms, until a path is marked by the field of these legendary flowers leading to the horizon. The wolves and I stare in pure amazement.

"It's the road to Paradise," Hige almost splutters out, breaking through our thoughts.

Tsume stares wide-eyed, all doubt leaving his mind. "So this… is it?" he asks to be certain he's not standing in a dream.

"Amazing," the pup breathes behind us. "it's so amazing."

I bend and stroke one of the flower petals to confirm the reality. Cheza says nothing, but starts running down the road, and all of us race after her, our blood pulsing with rekindled hope. We are out of the town and soon on open fields, kicking up leaves and petals in our wake.

The odd thing is I don't feel weak, like I'm dragging everyone down. I run with them now, I felt like I was one of the pack, and the light of Paradise just over the horizon, it was euphoria. I smile and start sprinting until I am nearly beside Hige again. No words were exchanged, but the elation was tangible between us as Cheza led us for nearly an hour into the night. The joy that was nearly palpable since the flowers bloomed, vanished suddenly when something like a sharp wind erased the path of blossoms and shattering the road to Paradise.

"What… happened?" I ask looking around bewilderedly, feeling a sense of dread come over the pack and land in the pit of my stomach. I look up and see a small noble's airship descend towards us. Kiba looks annoyed. Hige is nearly panicked at the intrusion. Tsume is ready to fight. Toboe, the pup is just as confused as I was. Cheza is scared, which is strange, since I'd never seen her frightened before.

The door opens and I stare dumbly at the noble that comes out, the same noble who took Cheza to begin with.

"Wolf," he addresses Kiba our alpha politely. "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"That stench," Tsume asks his tone irritated. "Could he be a noble?"

"Why are you here?" Kiba demands, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The noble steps down the ship's stairs with grace and poise. "Did you have a nice dream?" he inquires as if he's taunting a small child. "About going to Paradise, that is."

My blood burns as this noble teases our alpha, but I say nothing. I just latch my eyes on him, my fingers itching to grab my knives.

"What?" Kiba inquires, the white wolf's frustration is growing now.

"It's not yet time for that," the noble replies easily, dancing around the issue that had been pressed, then turning to the Flower Maiden, eyes narrowed in demand. "let's go back, Cheza."

Cheza backs away from him, shaking her head in protest.

My blades are drawn and ready the instant I hear this noble's words, and I step between him and Cheza, my face trembling in rage.

"You want her?" I ask snidely. "then get these knives out of my hands and through me first," I challenge tightening my grip on the knives hilts. Kiba's fangs change and rushes towards the dark clothed noble.

"Don't get in our way!" he yells in fury, and leaps at the noble.

"It's no use," The noble remarks calmly, just before the white wolf smashes into an energy barrier.

The noble finally looks at me as if I'm a piece of road kill, disgusting and useless. "Why don't you learn your place, little one?" he inquires with a distaste. "Humans don't run with wolves."

I cock my head arrogantly. "My place is between you and Cheza, right here, right now." I reply in a slow deadly tone.

Kiba rolls to his feet, snarling in surprise to the trick, just a red laser flares into existence, aiming for him.

Toboe gasps in panic, and Kiba leaps away just as the ground explodes beneath him is consumed by the red light. The next blast goes after the pup, catching all of us off guard as it sends Toboe sailing limply through the air before he lands in a battered mess of burnt and bleeding fur.

"Toboe!" Hige shouts before the blast clears, the street thief rushes over to the young wolf, another laser bursts out, this time taking Hige.

My breath freezes and I start towards the two injured wolves, then look back at Cheza, who is nearly choked in sobs at the wolf's blood the same cry she gave when the noble first took her she let loose again then.

The wailing sends me to my knees, dropping both my knives to hold my ears to keep the pain out.

"Wolf's blood eh?" the noble remarks as if he'd seen a performance. "How brilliant."

I watch as Tsume and Kiba rush at the ship to stop the noble. I reclaim my knives and keep my guarding place in front of Cheza. I would not allow this bastard to take her again. The ship fires again, and the two split off, to everyone's shock, so does the beam.

"Tsume!" I yell after him in warning as the red light chases after him. The gray wolf sprints, twisting and turning his path, but the laser catches him adding him to the scattered wolves.

Kiba evades the deadly light once more. And I am now confused as to who needed to be protected, Cheza or Kiba.

"No!" I shout rushing the noble, my knife hilts slick with my panicked sweat. The next shot comes and I vault over the scarlet beam, a mere two feet in diameter, but the heat radiating off it chars my left side of the ribs. Tears sting my eyes as I clutch the singed sticky flesh. I roll to the ground, both my knives still intact. The tears prick my eyes like needles as I wipe them away, I look to Cheza who's now doubled over, nearly in pain herself. Then I see Kiba, falling to the ground like a shooting star, the garnet light had caught him and he skidded across the rubble in a heap.

I push myself up, ignoring the throbbing in my side and stand once again between the Flower Maiden and the noble. I stood the most chance against him, I had the least injured, I had to fight.

To my surprise, Kiba gains his feet as well, snarling as he did. Huge gashes and burnt fur decorated his pelt like a vicious snake.

"Kiba," I hear Cheza sob softly, just as another laser blast explodes at the white wolf's feet.

"Kiba!" I yell racing for my fallen leader, then in blind rage I lunge for the noble once more. The next blast comes, I crouch down low, the searing light rushes over me, but the blazing heat alone slices my back open, nowhere near the spine, but no less painful. I finally collapse in a heap, whimpering at the torment that now engulfed my body. The only thing that pushes the pain back is when Cheza speaks.

"Just stop it," she says firmly. It was hard to focus on anything besides the pain, but I hear the Flower Maiden's footsteps through the pulsing of my blood.

"Don't go," I manage to hear Kiba's weak and desperate voice. His words drone together when my breath refuses to come for several seconds.

"It'll be alright," Cheza replies sadly.

Kiba says something in protest but his voice is too soft for me to hear except the last part. "Our lives don't matter to us." then everything is all a blurred and muffled cycle of pain tormenting through my side and back. Cheza comes to me several minutes later, stroking my side, lessening the torture with her gentle fingers.

"Cheza, I'm sorry," I choke out, panting at the sting in my back.

"It's alright," she says, "This was my choice."

I shake my head slowly, then the vague idea sprouts in my head that the others were still alive. "The others," I ask desperately, "are they?" I can't manage to discern if the rest are dead or not.

"They live," Cheza tell me, giving me some hope that we may yet reach Paradise. Just as the Flower Maiden stands up, ready to leave us.

"Cheza," I call after her weakly, turning gaze to me. "Don't give up," I tell her sternly, then slip into oblivion for a while longer.

I wake up and the noble and his ship are gone, and so is Cheza, I look around and all the wolves are still scattered where they were hit. And a young man is standing looking angrily at the clouded skies are covering the crimson moon.

It takes me a minute to realize that the guy is Kiba I push myself up, the dark rugged man makes no answer, but I feel the rage flowing off him

_Toboe_, I realize, and rush over to the pup who's bloodied and burnt.

"Kiba," I yell to him, "We have to get them somewhere safe."

The guy gives no response. I was desperate, without the white wolf's leadership I didn't know what to do. I knew I could only carry one of them at a time. Kiba would watch over them while I carried them somewhere safe, I hoped that much. The runt had been down the longest, so I put Toboe on my shoulders and race for the town.

The journey back to the small town was neither pleasant nor short, I spent most of the time listening to Toboe's breathing.

The small city is dim and foreboding when I returned, the first empty building I saw I pushed to doors open, letting in moonlight, which had now turned to a sickening reminder of the battle as it showered us with crimson light. I set Toboe down.

"I don't know if you can hear me, pup," I tell him stroking his singed fur. "but I'll be back with the others soon, I promise." I run to retrieve the others.

Hige is next, he looks terrible I put him on my shoulders and I hear a faint growl, whether from the pain or in anger I can't tell. "Hige, it's me, Kali," I say softly trying to calm him, a squirming wolf wrapped around my neck was the last thing I needed. "Look I've got to get you and the other's somewhere safe," I hope he can accept the logic.

The brown wolf relaxes and I pick him up. For some reason Hige is immensely heavier, than the pup, I figured that he outweighed the runt by at least a good thirty pounds, but it felt like I was carrying lead bricks. I dump him gently on the floor, panting and gulping in my breath for a moment, then look back at the road I was paving. My sprint was declining to a slow jog. When I reach the barren field Kiba is standing next to Tsume.

Kiba is quiet for a moment looking back to the gray wolf. He turns to put Tsume on his back.

I grab his shoulder, stopping him. "No," I shake my head sternly. "You're not strong enough… I'll carry him, if you can walk, that's fine." my ribs were stinging from the burn again, but I hoist the pewter gray wolf onto my shoulders. Tsume moans when I shift him to a more comfortable position.

Kiba pulls out of my grip, and stubbornly squares his shoulders.

I stand up meeting his challenge. "I have to," I inform him, then retracing my steps on the path, for the sixth time, with Tsume panting in my ear and Kiba keeping his silent pace beside me.

This trip seems longer than the others, maybe it was my lack of speed, or the silence that stretched the road. Whatever the case we got to the abandoned warehouse, where Hige and Toboe already lay, still sleeping to heal their wounds.

After I put Tsume down, Kiba goes over to a secluded corner and lies down sinking into vengeful contemplation. I close the door and lay against them, finally letting sleep drag me into the darkness.


End file.
